Hijo de la Luna
by Katse
Summary: Harry pierde a sus padres y es adoptado por el único ser que fue testigo de su desafortunado destino... Una de las magias mas puras: la luna -prácticamente se vuelve hijo de ella. 16 años despues, Tom Riddle lo encuentras de la manera más inesperada. XD yo solo quería hacer algo genial...no se si lo logre, disfrutenlo . /
1. Prologo

**Harry Potter /Hijo de la luna**

 **Resumen** : Harry pierde a sus padres y es adoptado por el único ser que fue testigo de su desafortunado destino... Una de las magias mas puras: la luna -prácticamente se vuelve hijo de ella.

16 años despues, Tom Riddle lo encuentras de la manera más inesperada. Tom, uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia es gravemente herido gracias a una trampa. Creyéndolo muerto es abandonado en las profundidades del bosque de Main, un lugar peligroso para quien no conoce sus secretos. Un bello ángel albino de ojos verdes será su salvación. El -niño-que-vivió -para -ser-el -hijo-de -la -luna.

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos de autor son para J.K Rowling, ella es la maestra creadora del universo de Harry Potter.

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y será un AU, y tendrá personajes Oc. además es slash y posiblemente todos los personajes tengan personalidades distintas al canon.

Espero que lo disfruten, por muy raro que inicie, les aseguro que les gustará xD

-0-0-0-

 _ **Prólogo**_

James y Lily Potter, después de haberse dado cuenta de los vicios que encarnaban al mundo mágico y enterarse de que iban a ser padres decidieron alejarse de todo lo que conlleva el poder, la guerra, las ambiciones y la muerte. Todo por proteger al único ser que de verdad importaba: su pequeño tesoro que aún no nacía.

Siendo una de las familias ancestrales más antiguas, los Potter eran de gran influencia y esto no pasaba desapercibido por los dos bandos que se disputaban el poder de mundo mágico. Gellert Grindelwald en muchas ocasiones le hizo ofertas a James, ofertas peligrosamente tentadoras pero a él el dinero no era de importancia y nunca le gusto ser dirigido o estar bajo un régimen. Todo lo contrario.

Luego estaba Albus Dumbledore que utilizaba una estrategia en la que era experto: manipulación. Trasversaba las cosas a su favor para así tener más seguidores en esta guerra, según él por "el bien mayor", el lado de la luz... El bando bueno. Intentando muchas veces utilizar a su querida esposa como gancho para entrar en esta endemoniada guerra, haciéndole ver -según él- que debía proteger a Lily y eso solo lo haría teniendo aliados. Pero lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo James no miraba ni luz ni oscuridad en esta guerra sin juicio ni razón, todo era un despliegue de quien conseguía más poder sin importar como lo conseguían o sobre quien tenían que pasar para tomarlo. Estaba cansado, harto, astiado y su esposa pensaba lo mismo.

Por varios años se mantuvieron al margen. Lily tenía una pequeña boticaria en la que trabajaba con su amigo de la infancia, Severus Snape. Entre ellos elaboraban, mejoraban e inclusive, en ocasiones, creaban nuevas pociones, tenían un arte para ello. Al principio James no era santo de la devoción de Severus y los roces creaban conflictos en los que Lily siempre acababa interviniendo. Una vez, cuando Severus tenía que ir a dejar un recetario a la residencia Potter ya que su amiga había enfermado, tubo la oportunidad de escuchar como James declinaba otra de las tantas ofertas que el icono de la luz insistentemente le ofrecía haciendo énfasis en que no siempre podrían estar al margen y que no todo el tiempo podía proteger a su esposa. Observó como Dumbledore le pasaba un documento, el cual James después de una ojeada no pudo aplacar su temperamento y corrió de su casa al viejo manipulador, pues eso era.

Cuando sintió que era oportuno salir de su escondite, habiendo esperado a que la magia de Potter se desplegara junto con su ira, se acerco a ver que fue lo que lo puso tan furibundo. James a penas y si lo noto, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Mientras pasaba páginas tras páginas, entendía el por qué de la furia de Potter. Estaban repleto de fotografías de Lily, en varias situaciones: en la boticaria, visitando a clientes, comprando ingredientes... Y junto a las fotografías venía adjunto información sobre ella. Prácticamente le estaban diciendo que estaban en la mira, y utilizaban a su amiga para sus propósitos de poder. Era una amenaza sublime. O Potter se les unía, o Lily pagaba las consecuencias. Severus no era de los que se afectaba con nada, y era otro de los que no hacia parte en esa guerra, pero el no tenía influencias o era alguien importante, por lo tanto no era de relevancia. El solo había escuchado un par de veces cómo su amiga se quejaba sobre esa estúpida guerra y el cómo James era asediado por los dos bandos, él simplemente creyó que a Potter le gustaba llamar la atención mientras que Lily le aseguro que era todo lo contrario. En ese entonces dejaron a un lado el tema pues no iban a llegar a nada. Ahora comprendía lo que Lily le quiso decir. Volviendo su atención a Potter le sorprendió el ver la mirada llena de determinación que este mostraba.

Cuando al fin salio de sus pensamientos, y James se diera cuenta de la otra persona en la sala de estar, se sorprendió escuchar salir de su propia boca pedir ayuda al pocionista amigo de su esposa. Algo que dejo en shok a Snape. Pero después de escuchar la noticia que por el momento nadie más tenía en su poder, entendió la determinación en la mirada de hace un momento. Potter le estaba pidiendo ayuda y no le importaba perder el orgullo con tal de proteger a Lily... y a su bebé que estaba en camino. Por Merlín, que su amiga estaba embarazada, eso explicaba los constantes mareos de la semana pasada.

Por primera vez sentía empatía hacia al hombre con el que siempre tuvo riñas, ahora que las miraba, muy infantiles de su parte. Severus decidió que también quería proteger al bebé de Lily y creo una tregua con su némesis de la escuela. Tardaron una semana en preparar una estrategia de escape y poder desaparecer del Londres mágico. Y otras dos semanas para llevarlo a cabo. En todo ese tiempo Lily no salio de la mansión Potter, y Severus era quien chequeaba los avances de su embarazo ya que no confiaban en nadie más, y para camuflar sus visitas, el mencionaba a sus clientes que por el momento la señora Potter estaba enferma y él solo le llevaba un seguimiento de las pociones o de cómo iba la boticaria. Tenían mucho cuidado acerca del bebé. Ya era bastante que utilizaran a Lily, no podrían soportan que hicieran lo mismo con su hijo y sobrino auto-impuesto por parte de Severus, ya que por mucho que creyeran lo contrario, Lily siempre fue para él como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

James y Severus tenían listo todo, si querían desaparecer completamente no tenían que dejar rastro alguno. Había que fingir su muerte, algo que descompuso a James por unas horas, ya que quien dio esa idea fue la propia Lily, pero después de escuchar los válidos argumentos no le quedó de otra que entender que realmente no los dejarían en paz si seguían vivos, metafóricamente hablando. Después de probar varias teorías a Severus se le ocurrió la idea de fuego cruzado, al principio les pareció algo confuso pero Snape les explicó que esa era la idea. Como los dos bandos querían el poder que conllevaba pertenecer al linaje Potter, tampoco estarían dispuestos a perderlo, por lo tanto ya que James se había mantenido por mucho tiempo al margen, llegaron a la conclusión que era mejor eliminarlo y todo lo relacionado con él. Harían creer que uno de los bandos termino con el matrimonio Potter, dejando tantas pistas falsas como fuera posible, al punto en el que realmente no supieran que bando fue el que levantó armas contra la ancestral familia. Tomarían solo una parte del dinero de su fortuna, y el resto quedaría intacto y seguro en las bóvedas de Gringotts. Severus decidió que él también desaparecería, no tenía familia y su única amiga siempre fue Lily, no tendría sentido quedarse y no volverla a ver, además, el quería conocer a su futuro sobrino.

Severus se encargo de las pistas falsas, si desaparecían todos al mismo tiempo y el mismo lugar seria muy sospechoso, determinaron que estarían en lugares separados y el "ataque" se daría en ocasiones distintas del día. A James no le pareció la idea de separarse de Lily, pero ella le aseguro de que estaría bien y que además estaría con Severus. Un poco nervioso y renuente acepto que él realmente la protegería si había algún peligro, además quien debía "morir" primero debía ser James, y tendría que estar solo. Lily regreso a la boticaria con dos días de antelación, trabajaba y visitaba a los clientes como usualmente lo hacía, y les aseguraba que sólo había sido una gripe pasajera y que aprovecho el estar un poco enferma para tomarse unas vacaciones, algo que hizo gracia a los magos que le compraban pociones. Todo parecía ir normal. James se presentaba en el Ministerio de Magia para las reuniones a las que estaba obligado a asistir como Lord Potter. Todo era normal, tanto que no parecía que un plan de escape se estaba llevando a cabo.

Una explosión.

Pánico y horror.

Desastre.

Y James Potter estaba fuera del juego.

Faltaban dos y medio.

Lily regresaba con Severus después de hacer sus compras semanales de ingredientes. Hablaban tan amenamente que solo si se observaba de cerca se podía ver un pequeño temblor en las manos de Lily, provocado por la antelación de los hechos que estaban por suceder. Severus tomó su mano ligeramente dándole ánimos para luego alejarse nuevamente. Eso basto para regresarle la seguridad a Lily, quien continuó sonriendo hasta que tres encapuchados aparecieron en media calle y los acorralaron. Era tiempo de actuar. Varios hechizos viajaron entre los atacantes y Severus quien "protegía" a Lily. Una maldición asesina fue dirigida al pocionista y muy de cerca otra a Lily. Las personas alrededor había huido salvando sus vidas, otras que apenas tuvieron lugar a ocultarse vieron como los encapuchados tomaban los dos cuerpos inertes y desaparecían con ellos. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el escenario. Sólo unos cuantos daños en las casas eran señal de que hubo una pelea y las bolsas con ingredientes destrozadas y esparcidas por todos lados. Nuevamente el pánico se hacía presente.

Lejos de allí, los encapuchados dejaban los dos cuerpos inconscientes sobre una cama junto a una tercera persona que había sido colocada ahí horas antes. Los encapuchados tenían ordenes de esperar hasta el día siguiente para darles la poción con la que volverían de su "no muerte".

Mientras tanto en el mundo mágico el revuelo y la noticia sobre cómo el matrimonio Potter fue atacado ya corría por todos lados. El departamento de Aurores se dividían en investigar lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia y el camino hacia la boticaria de Lily Potter. Nadie podía dar referencias claras, simplemente mencionaban a unos tipos con túnicas de capucha rojo sangre, directos y despiadados que atacaron y luego se esfumaron con los cuerpos. Las firmas mágicas eran indetectables, al parecer los tipos usaron magia elemental, ocultándose, solo siendo posible de reconocer un par de hechizo de protección usados por Severus Snape. Aun si, los testigos afirmaban fervientemente el uso de la _maldición asesina_ en los dos ataques, por lo cual los Autores solo buscaban los cuerpos y a los asesinos, pero sin posibilidades de tener éxito.

Las pistas falsas que Severus había dejado no era precisamente para los jefes de los dos bandos, sino para sus espías. Y aún más especifico, para aquellos que hacías de espías dobles. Todos con algo distinto que informar: como una carta a asesinos profesionales por parte de Dombuldore, o aquella platica en privado en la que se hablaba sobre la captura de los Poder por parte de Grindewall. Y como había asegurado Severus, la información en lugar de ser esclarecedora los llevaba a callejones sin salida.

Pronto la noticia apareció en _El Profeta_ haciendo oficial la muerte de los Potter y de un amigo que estaba con Lily Potter en el momento del ataque.

El Mundo Mágico estaba debastado, habían perdido el final de la línea de una de las nobles familias más antiguas. Y los bandos de Dumbledore y Grindelwald habían perdido una oportunidad para tomar ventaja sobre la guerra.

""""

Cuando despertaron lo primero que sintieron fue un intenso dolor de cabeza, que ya estaba previsto. Después de tomar una posición para el dolor pasaron a revisar la condición de Lily y el bebé. Todo estaba bien.

James se giró hacia los tres silenciosos encapuchados y con una floritura de su barita los volvió a su forma real, tres pequeños elfos miraban con ojos plagados de lágrimas a su amo el cual los calmo diciéndoles que habían hecho un estupendo trabajo, y que ahora debían regresar a la mansión porque pronto estaría asediada con todo tipo de magos del ministerio. No tenían que mencionar nada sobre el plan y tampoco debían dejar entrar a nadie a la mansión. Los elfos después de despedirse de sus amos desaparecieron con un pequeño puff.

Por el momento todo iba según lo planeado. Para esa hora ya deberían ser considerados muertos. El lugar donde se encontraban era una cabaña aislada en los lindes de un bosque habitado por criaturas mágicas y por seres que buscaban refugio. Primeramente habían planeado huir al mundo muggle pero descartaron esa idea por el hecho de que era muy pronto para refugiarse en el, y en un descuido podrían ser atrapados en su propio juego.

Este bosque era peligroso si tus deseos eran corromper los tesoros que guardaba, más si necesitabas ayuda, el bosque te aceptaba. Alrededor de la cabaña había un hechizo que la ocultaba, medidas de protección extra que había tomado James. Contaban con todo lo necesario para vivir, y para comida o cualquier cosa que necesitaran del exterior seria llevado por los elfos. La cabaña no era tan pequeña como parecía, tenía tres habitaciones con baño propio, un estudio, cocina y comedor para seis personas, y una sala de estar con chimenea. Un sótano que conectaba con unas escaleras a la cocina estaba oculto detrás de un estante viejo empotrado a la pared. Este lugar, entre Lily y Severas, decidieron que era perfecto para seguir creando pociones.

Un pequeño claro servía como patio trasero en donde Lily ya se imaginaba un pequeño niño o niña jugando y corriendo. Se habían instalado en dos de los cuartos, el tercero lo guardaban para cuando su bebé naciera. Tardaron en acostumbrarse a la idea de que estaban alejados de toda civilización, pero también de toda guerra y eso calmaba sus pensamientos. Disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del bosque y de vez en cuando se encontraron con sorpresas como frutas exóticas o guirnaldas de flores. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que por las noches, el bosque tranquilo tomaba vida, y los regalos eran dejados por pequeñas hadas que celebraban la posibilidad de tener un bebé humano con quien jugar. Esto desconcertó a los tres, además del hecho de que toda criatura mágica viera a través del hechizo. Sin embargo se sintieron tranquilos al darse cuenta de que no les harían daño, la magia misma del bosque lo impediría.

/ &&&&&&&&&&& \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **Y... que tal les pareció?**

 **Si tienen dudas, hay algo que quieran saber o simplemente quieran más de esta historia no duden en comentar.**

 **La idea verdaderamente se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo una historia de gitanos xD que lleva por nombre el mismo título. Pero todo lo demás es mío.**

 **También quise poner mi otp *_***

 **Y no encontre mejor oportunidad que esta xD**

 **Bien, hasta aquí el prólogo. Siguiente capítulo: La Madre Magia.**


	2. Madre Magia

**Harry Potter /Hijo de la luna**

 **Resumen** : Harry pierde a sus padres y es adoptado por el único ser que fue testigo de su desafortunado destino... Una de las magias mas puras: la luna -prácticamente se vuelve hijo de ella.

 **Disclaimer** : Los derechos de autor son para J.K Rowling, ella es la maestra creadora del universo de Harry Potter.

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias** : este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y será un AU, y tendrá personajes Oc. Además es slash **Tom/Harry,** así que si no les gusta esta pareja desde ya lo voy advirtiendo (y creo que debía advertirlo desde el capítulo anterior :I ), posiblemente todos los personajes tengan personalidades distintas al canon.

 **Respuestas a sus comentarios**

 **Tomo-chan02** , Tom no parece hasta más adelante, pero aparecerá no te preocupes. Lo que sucede con Lily y James es un secreto, más adelante te enterarás. Mi OTP: Tom/Harry *-* es que... No se, una vez leí sobre ellos dos y luego no pude parar xD. Con lo de hacer explotar tu mente, creo que fallaré, en este capítulo dejo más dudas que respuestas Jajajaja.

 **Chan Natsumi-Hime** , lamento decirte que si es Tom/Harry y puede que por eso no sigas leyendo, pero me agrada que te haya entusiasmado mi historia. En cuanto a Severus, el también me agrada mucho, y en esta historia si tiene un papel importante. Si lo sigues leyendo lo verás. ;)

 **Noemi Cullen** , me agrada que te agradezco. Fue algo que se me ocurrió desde hace tiempo y solo quería plasmarlo en letras xD.

 **Hyperion** , que bien que te agrado mi forma de escribir, en cuanto a las faltas ortográficas y el nombre de _Dumbledore,_ ya lo corregí. No me había fijado, yo escribo mis historias desde una tablet y es algo complicado, me cambia las palabras y tengo que revisar más de dos veces, pero hay palabras que se me escapan. Intentare tener más cuidado.

 **alisopsie** , y como te encanto, aquí traigo la actualización ^_^

Sin más que decir, ¡pasen a leer!

*****000*****

 **Capítulo 1 - Madre Magia**

-Harry, no te alejes tanto. Tenemos que regresar temprano para terminar la poción que pidieron las hadas, antes de que la _flor de lirio rojo_ abra su capullo.

-Tío Severus, creía que las hadas no usaban pociones.

-Y no lo hacen, pero esta vez estuvieron jugando mucho tiempo con los _gusanos de fuego_ , al punto que los hicieron salir de su agujero enfurecidos. Esta vez no salieron bien libradas. Recuerda siempre alejarte de esos bichejos, son peligrosos.

-No creo que sean malos, solo son incomprendidos- explicó el pequeño de seis años -Ellos solo quieren dormir mucho, y les molesta el ruido. Pero no son malos. - Su pequeño rostro denotaba la determinación que tenía al defender su opinión sobre los extraños _gusanos de fuego,_ los había visto un par de veces y los encontraba fascinantes, a excepción de su tío Severus quien pensaba que eran una plaga.

Severus lo miró largo y tendido y luego soltó una carcajada de esas que casi nunca se escuchaban.

-¿En serio estas defendiéndolos?

El pequeño inflo sus cachetes y frunció el ceño hacia el pelinegro, que en lugar de demostrar su enojo; lo hacía ver muy tierno, pero Snape sabía que si le decía eso no le hablaría en todo el camino a casa. Optó dejarlo por la paz.

-Esta bien, tu ganas. Además debo decir que tienen su lado bueno, el otro día encontré muchos cristales de cuarzo en un viejo nido abandonado y una que otra pieza de oro y plata. Las dos últimas las reduje a polvo, son un elemento muy raro en pociones.

-Y ¿En qué utilizaste el cuarzo?

-Una mitad del cuarzo lo intercambié por frutas con las Driadas. Ellas pueden hacer que brillen en la noche, creando un hermoso espectáculo de luces. ¿Quién diría que le temen a la oscuridad? Pero más que a eso, le temen al fuego. Por eso aman los cristales, y si ven la oportunidad de conseguirlos, los toman y suelen darte favores o intercambiarlos por algo que desees. Obviamente que esté a su alcance. Ah! Y otra cosa, ellas no cumplen deseos, por si te lo preguntabas.

-Pero, tío Severus, si tanto necesitan los cristales ¿Por qué no los buscan ellas mismas?

-Verás, ellas tienen limitaciones y una de esas es que no se pueden alejar más de trescientos metros de su árbol de nacimiento. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viste una y preguntaste por qué entraba al árbol?

-Sí. Dijiste que era su casa, y estaban unidas. Si algo le pasaba al árbol ella lo sentía.

-¡Muy bien! Lo recordaste todo. Bien, de ese modo las Driadas no pueden ir muy lejos, y las minas de cuarzo están muy por debajo en la tierra. Esa es la razón del por qué se les es imposible.

-Oh, entiendo. - Otra vez se sumió en sus pensamientos y Severus sabía que estaba asimilando lo aprendido. Siempre ocurría cuando aprendía algo nuevo.

-Tío Severus...

-Dime.

-¿Me llevarías alguna vez a ver el espectáculo de los cristales con luces?

-Es muy posible. Sabes, todavía guarde otra parte de los cristales, si quieres puedes pedirle a una que lo ilumine para ti, así tu tampoco tendrás miedo por las noches.

-¿Harías eso? -Los ojos de Harry brillaron con emoción. Le daba pena admitir que le asustaba la oscuridad.

-Por supuesto. Iremos en _luna nueva_ , cuando _ella_ desaparece y la noche es un poco más oscura. Las Driadas aumentan la intensidad de las luces.

-Tengo una pregunta ¿Qué pasa cuando los cristales se acaban?

-Los cristales no se acaban. Pero la luz deja de ser intensa, y las Driadas vuelven a necesitar otro cristal. Para eso falta mucho y les deje un repuesto a cada una que no creo que vayan a utilizar hasta dentro de algunos años.

-Tío...

-¿Sí, Harry?

-Se nos hace tarde para la poción.

-¡Mierda! -Snape comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña. -No escuchaste eso.

-Sí lo hice. -Harry comenzó a reírse mientras siguía a Snape con sus pequeñas piernas, casi corriendo. Por un paso de Severus, Harry daba tres. Era lo más que alcanzaba con sus seis años y medio.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cabaña, Snape se apresuró a sacar los capullos de los _lirios rojos_ y hechó tres botones en el caldero que había dejado con fuego bajo mientras hacían su búsqueda. Era lo que faltaba para la poción contra quemaduras de _gusanos de fuego_. Estas eran muy diferentes a las de una quemadura normal hecha por el fuego o alguna criatura, hasta el fuego hecho con magia. Y por la misma razón era difícil de tratar si no con los ingredientes correctos. En las minas, los _muggles_ desafortunados que se encontraban con estas criaturas no sabían que los atacaba y cuando encontraban solo huesos carbonizados lo atribuían a una explosión.

-Listo. Ahora solo hay que dejarlo reposar por unos minutos. Mientras tanto ¿Qué deseas almorzar?

-¡Tu pastel de carne especial!

-Eso comiste ayer, ¿No deseas algo más? ¿Tal vez papas?

-No, me gusta tu pastel. -Harry sonrió dulcemente derribando a Snape.

-Como quieras.

-¡Sí! PASTEL DE CARNE.

Severus solo vio una ráfaga de cabello blanquecino desaparecer por las escaleras hacia la cocina. Una sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro, amaba a ese niño. Poco después esa sonrisa fue desplazada por una mueca de dolor, recordando algo que no le gustaba rememorar.

Sacudió su cabeza despejando sus pensamientos, si no subía pronto Harry intentaría cocinar por él mismo. Sólo recordar el desastre que hizo para su cumpleaños le daba escalofríos. Y lo que cocinó no era mejor, fue una mezcla entre dulces, huevos, fruta y pasta de dientes. Según él, para comer y tener limpios los dientes al mismo tiempo. No. Definitivamente, Harry más cocina, igual a destrucción.

Un rato después, cuando terminaron de almorzar. Salieron de nuevo, esta vez a buscar a las hadas para entregarles la poción.

Harry iba saltando con cada rama que se encontraba, y hablando con seres que sólo él podía ver.

Severus ya se había acostumbrado a escucharlo, pero la primera vez le había dado un susto de muerte. Creyó que su pequeño se estaba volviendo loco a temprana edad. Cuando lo comento con _ella,_ ésta le explico que era normal, Harry podía ver más allá de los ojos normales. Harry podía ver la esencia de las criaturas. Eso lo extrañó, pero con el tiempo se adaptó a los cambios. Como cuando su cabello comenzó a tornarse blanco. O cuando intento cortarlo y Harry se desmayo. Máni le advirtió que no lo volviera a hacer. Su cabello plata reflejaba su pureza y lo especial que es, si lo cortaba estaría cortando los hilos que envolvían el núcleo mágico de Harry. Severus estaba desconcertado y desde entonces miró con otros ojos los cabellos que se tornaban blanquecinos en las puntas, y que todavía en aquel entonces mantenían sus raíces negras, herencia del nido de cuervos que poseía Potter. Con el pasar de los años el pelo de Harry se volvió completamente plata y crecía sin restricciones. Severus lo mantenía trenzado, por el momento estaba al ras de la espalda y no era mucho problema. Pero con el tiempo se convertiría en algo molesto. Máni le dijo que no se preocupara por eso, ella le ayudaría cuando fuera el momento. El cabello albino era una extraña combinación en contraste con la piel acanelada de Harry. Y por supuesto los bellos ojos verdes como gemas que se parecían a los de Lily, pero los del pequeño eran de un tono más oscuro y brillantes, le recordaban al bosque.

Al final llegaron a un paraje con un riachuelo donde se podían ver colgando entre árboles y arbustos casas pequeñas hechas con ramas, hojas y flores. Severus paso directo a una de las pequeñas casas y llamo. Aparecieron tres haditas chillonas agitando las manos y señalando el interior de la casa. Severus saco un vial con un gotero y en un pequeño capullo virtió tres gotas. Las hadas tomaron el capullo y desaparecieron en el interior de su hogar. Un rato después eran cinco las hadas que salían del interior. Comenzaron a parlotear y volar alrededor de Snape, quien no entendía los ruiditos que hacían las hadas.

-Están agradecidas.

-¿Cómo dices? - Snape miró hacia Harry quien no había hecho ni un ruido hasta ahora.

-Están felices. Te agradecen por ayudarlas.

-Bueno, solo no vuelvan a molestar a _gusanos de fuego_ con terrible humor mañanero.

-Dicen que no volverán a hacerlo. -Harry sonrió y las hadas afirmaron lo que había dicho. Luego volvieron a revolotear entorno a Snape y le crearon una diadema de flores, lo mismo con Harry quien la tomo agradecido, Severus solo quería regresar. Después de un rato las hadas se volvían molestas.

Regresaron tranquilamente observando como la luz del atardecer penetraba entre los frondosos robles. Los colores entre rosas y naranjas daban un toque especial a las hojas del verano. Vieron un venado al cual Harry quiso acercarse, pero Severus le dijo que era mejor observarlo de lejos. Llegaron justo cuando el sol se ocultaba y el bosque oscurecía. Harry se puso a saltar porque sabía lo que venía, o mejor dicho, quién venía.

Guardaron las cosas que habían llevado al hogar de las hadas y volvieron a salir para encontrarse a una bella dama vestida con una túnica mitad azul oscuro y mitad plateada, y un brillo dorado la rodeaba. Su piel era pálida y el cabello plata caía en cascada con muchas trenzas llegando casi hasta el suelo. Por mucho que la viera, Snape no se acostumbraba al aura que desprendía Máni, en especial sus ojos dorados, que cuando lo miraban sentía que traspasaban su alma, y tal vez fuera así, no estaba seguro.

Vio a Harry correr directo a sus brazos y ser cargado por la enigmática dama. Estuvieron así un momento y luego Harry comenzó a contarle lo que hizo ese día en el bosque, como las hadas jugaron con los _gusanos de fuego_ y luego salieron dañadas. El venado que vio en el bosque, estaba fascinado por lo grande que era su cornamenta. Le contó que Snape dijo una palabrota y el susodicho solo puedo girar el rostro avergonzado. Todo lo que el pequeño parloteaba sin parar era escuchado por la mujer, a quien no le parecía molestar en lo más mínimo las palabras que salían rápidamente de la boca de Harry. Ella simplemente sonreía y acariciaba los cabellos del menor.

Severus entro a la cabaña, sabía que una vez que Harry estaba con ella nada más captaba su atención, algunas veces se ponía celoso sobre eso, pero era Máni y no podía competir con ella. Busco algunos bocadillos para Harry y el se preparó un poco de té. Cuando regreso, estaban cómodamente sentados en el pasto, Harry en su regazo, contaban luciérnagas. Harry sonrió cuando una de ellas se posó en su nariz provocándole cosquillas.

-Veo que se divierten, Harry te traje galletas.

-Gracias tío Severus ¿mamá quieres una? Severus las hizo con chispas de chocolate están muy ricas.

-Gracias, mi pequeña luz, pero sabes que no puedo comerlas.

-Oh, lo olvidé...

-Descuida.

Máni lo besó tiernamente en una de sus mejillas y siguió acariciando el cabello de Harry, mientras éste comía una de sus galletas.

Snape solo los miraba desde el porche. Retomó la palabra que escucho decir a Harry: Mamá.

Todavía le dolía saber que Harry llamara por ese título a alguien más que no fuera Lily, pero ella había elegido y él también.

Cuando los habían descubierto, todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera supo qué paso. Un momento estaban bien y al otro eran atacados por varios tipos que lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Comenzaron a destruir todo. Lily y él corrieron a la sala de pociones que estaba oculta en la cocina, Potter aun no llegaba. Había salido a buscar unos ingredientes para la poción que estaban creando. Creían que personas con intenciones malas no podían traspasar el bosque. Nunca se imaginaron que ocuparían un túnel que conectaba con el poso cerca de la cabaña, evadiendo las protecciones. Sólo habían pasado seis meses, y su plan de escape había fracasado, los encontraron. Entraron al sótano al mismo tiempo que escucharon una explosión.

El sótano se estaba llenado de humo y creyeron que morirían ahí, hasta que de la nada aparecieron dos elfos domésticos que les mostraron una salida. Aparecieron varios metros alejados de la cabaña y observaron a los encapuchados ser atacados por algo que no podían ver. Era algo espeluznante.

Lily miraba la escena con horror.

Sea lo que sea que los estuviera atacando, hizo que su piel se calentara y salieran ampollas por todo el cuerpo. Mordidas de extraña procedencia arrancaban la piel y huesos de los pobres bastardos. Aunque lograron entrar, fue imposible que salieran y escaparan de su destino.

Un grito de júbilo lo saco de su ensoñación, Harry había atrapado una luciérnaga con sus pequeñas manos y se la mostraba a Máni.

Dejo que siguieran en su pequeño mundo y él volvió a sus recuerdos.

La cabaña fue reducida a escombros y cenizas. Para cuando Potter apareció ya no quedaba rastro de los hombres que los atacaron, habían desaparecido. Lily solo lloraba en silencio y acariciaba su prominente barriga. James corrió hacia ella y le pregunto lo que había sucedido. No supo que responder, ya que ni él mismo sabía lo que sucedió en realidad. Esa noche James transfiguro un par de troncos en tiendas para dormir y no pasar la noche a la intemperie. Al día siguiente el ambiente se sentía pesado, Lily seguía sin hablar. Para despejar su mente Severus había ido a recolectar frutos al bosque. Cuando regreso en lo primero que puso su atención fue en su amiga retorciéndose del dolor. Había entrado en labor de parto, eso lo asustó, era muy pronto para dar a Luz. Busco mantas y agua caliente, de nuevo no sabia donde rayos se había metido Potter y necesitaba ayuda. Inesperadamente las pequeñas haditas que les recibieron comenzaron a ayudarle. Le dio una poción que tranquilizó a Lily temporalmente, y a la vez la mantenía despierta.

Las contracciones llegaban cada vez más seguido y después de dos horas, Severus fue quien le dio la bienvenida a un pequeño bebé, con fuertes pulmones. Severus tubo ganas de llorar. Allí en sus brazos, tenía a un pequeño ser humano, que sin saber ya quería demasiado, y lo protegería de cualquier cosa.

Cuando se acerco a Lily para poder mostrárselo ella no reaccionó como esperaba. Gritó y le pidió que alejara a "esa cosa". Snape no supo como responder. El pequeño había dejado de llorar y quedo dormido en sus brazos. Apareció una canasta con mantas a su medida para depositar al bebé y terminar de curar a su amiga, a quien tubo que desvanecer con un hechizo. Las hadas estaban hipnotizadas con la pequeña cría humana y revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Cuando regreso James fue directo hacia donde Lily descansaba. Severus tuvo que explicar lo sucedido y la extraña reacción hacia el bebé. Cuando Snape cargo al recién nacido para mostrárselo, éste tuvo una mirada de pánico similar a la de Lily pero más contenida, y el también se negó a tomarlo. Definitivamente estaba desconcertado. No entendía que pasaba con ese par. De pronto no querían a su hijo. Cuando Lily despertó por la noche le hizo una rara petición a James y él parecía muy dispuesto a cumplirla. Severus, al escucharla no pudo asimilarlo en el momento. Sólo cuando vio a Potter caminar a la cuna improvisada que hizo para el bebé donde este dormía tranquilamente cayó en la cuenta de lo que escuchó. Lily quería deshacerse del bebé. Era una locura y no entendía qué pasaba. Desperto de su aturdimiento y corrió a tomar al bebé, una vez con el niño en brazos corrió hacia el bosque, con Potter pisándole los talones. Fue gracias a las pequeñas hadas que pudo despistarlo y adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque.

No recuerda cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero estaba muy cansado cuando llego a un claro que nunca había visitado, la luz de la luna llena estaba justo sobre ellos, estaba en su punto más alto. Snape se recostó contra un árbol en intento descansar pero el bebé eligió ese momento para despertar llorando. Tenía hambre y lo sabía, su amiga no quiso alimentarlo y el solo le había dado una extraña flor rosa de la que se desprendía un néctar dulzón. Las hadas se lo habían regalado y el niño lo tomaba bien así que no vio ningún problema. Pero ahora no tenía ni leche ni néctar de flor, y a ese paso el bebé moriría de inanición. Estaba asustado. No entendía nada. Comenzó a llorar, inevitablemente, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que alguien lo ayudara.

Después de unos minutos el bebé se había callado y pensó que tal vez se canso de tanto llorar y prefirió dormirse, abrió los ojos para cerciorarse, pero no esperó ver a una mujer arrodillada frente a él dándole al bebé otra de esas raras flores. La mujer le sonrió y tomó al bebé. Él no hizo nada, no sentía maldad en la mujer, además desprendía una extraña calidez que le hizo olvidar todo el miedo y desesperación que sintió antes.

La mujer se presentó como la Luna. Al principio se burlo de las palabras de ella, pero al ver la seriedad con que hablaba pidió que le explicara mejor. Ella era la forma corpórea de la Luna, ella era quien alumbraba las noches, hacia subir y bajar las mareas. Su magia cuidaba ese bosque al que habían decidido llamar hogar. Llamarla Luna era extraño para Severus, así que ella le propuso que la llamara "Máni", que significa _esencia de luna_ en nórdico, eso le pareció mejor.

Snape sabía que debía regresar, el bebé necesitaba de sus padres. Era prematuro y aunque a simple vista pareciera normal, su núcleo mágico no se había formado completamente, y solo podía terminar de desarrollarlo estando junto a alguno de sus progenitores. Pero al día siguiente cuando regresó, ya no estaban, se habían ido. No supo que pensar, pero tenia cosas más importantes en mente, no podía seguir exponiendo al bebé a la fría noche, tenía que reparar la cabaña. Eliminó los escombros y poco a poco armo un pequeño cuarto con lo necesario para mientras construía algo más adecuado. Las haditas que pensó se habían ido, aparecieron de nuevo y se dedicaron a cuidar al bebé y jugar con él mientras estaba ocupado.

Al anochecer se sintió muy cansado, física y mentalmente. El bebé ya no lloraba y eso en lugar de animarlo le preocupaba. Su energía se debilitada y el no podía hacer nada. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la Luna o mejor dicho Máni volvió a aparecer, ella tomó al bebé y lo arrulló.

Severus recordó que la Luna poseía magia, y las muchas leyendas sobre ella concediendo deseos a mortales, tal vez si le pedía que regenerara el núcleo del bebé, ello lo lograría. No importaba que precio debiera pagar, lo aceptaría con tal de salvar al bebé. Ella le dijo que si sanaba su núcleo el bebé tendría parte de su esencia, ya que solo traspasando su poder lograría lo que él deseaba, y al hacerlo estaría convirtiendo al bebé en su hijo. A Snape no le importó, su madre biológica se había ido y de alguna forma necesitaba salvar al niño, y sin mas, aceptó las condiciones de la Luna. El cuidaría y velaría por él en el día, mientras que las noches serian de ella.

Seis años, hace seis años que todo aquello sucedió, y aun lo sentía fresco en su memoria.

Regreso al presente y noto cómo Harry se había quedado dormido. Máni lo acunaba y cantaba para él. Si no tuviera esa aura dorada y la extraña túnica, realmente creería que es una mujer normal. Pero toda ella decía _magia_ , no era ordinaria y seria ingenuo si alguna vez tomaba a la ligera su poder.

-Piensas demasiado en el pasado. Algunas veces es bueno recordar eventos que ya han pasado, pero cuando dejas que el recuerdo inunde tu mente todo el tiempo, no te dejará vivir y crear nuevos.

Y ahí estaba. No sabia como lo lograba, pero siempre adivinaba sus tormentos.

-Sólo me intriga como interactúan cuando están juntos, realmente parecieras su madre.

-Me ofendes, Severus. Soy su madre, puede que no biológicamente, pero en alma y mente lo soy.

-Lo se. Es solo que es... extraño. Tu eres un ser de magia pura, y Harry solo es un niño mortal. Todavía me pregunto ¿por qué aceptaste darle de tu magia? Y no me digas que era la única manera, los _elfos del bosque_ me dijeron hace tiempo que había otras maneras para regenerar un núcleo mágico.

-Elfos chismosos. Bien, me atrapaste. Pero sabes, la vida en el cielo es muy solitaria. He vivido por muchos siglos, desde que el mundo tuvo sus inicios y se me fuera encomendada esta tarea. Yo solo quería tener algo propio para amar y de igual forma ser amada. Y tú con tu deseo me permitiste tener a Harry. Y te lo agradezco.

-No hay de que.

Se sumieron en un tranquilo silencio en el que estuvieron por un largo rato, hasta que la Luna se levantó y entrego a Harry a Snape.

-Tengo que regresar. Volveré mañana.

-Hasta entonces.

Y con un pequeño destello la Luna había desaparecido. Severus subió al cuarto de Harry para recostarlo, y dejó una pequeña luz encendida. Sabía que más noche despertaría y correría a su habitación, y seria peor si dejaba a oscuras el cuarto.

En toda su vida nunca llegó a imaginar que terminaría de esa manera. Pero no le importaba, Harry era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Y cumpliría su promesa de no dejar que nada ni nadie lo dañara, porque aunque no fueran familia consanguínea, sentía como si realmente fuera su padre, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta y se conformaba con ser llamado tío. Tío Severus.

*****000*****

Y Bien... ¿Qué tal les pareció?

A que no se lo esperaban eh? XD

Si, demasiado enredado y complicado. Pero que les digo, no hay buena historia sin un poco de drama... Pero tampoco al estilo "novela mexicana" esas como que se pasan de drama 0_0

Yo digo que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, Snape seria un buen padre :3

Con respecto a la _Luna,_ sabrán de ella en los próximos capítulos. Cree este personaje porque me encanta, he leído muchas historias sobre ella, y cada una tiene algo original pero con la misma esencia, y solo tuve que mezclar todo eso para que naciera "Máni" y como dije antes su significado es _Esencia de Luna,_ y es de la mitología nórdico, Máni es hermano de la representación del Sol, su hermana Sól (si, ahí es al revés, pero en mi historia nada va de acuerdo a la historia original xD)

Y bueno, lo de los _gusanos de fuego,_ esos los tome de _Juego de Tronos_ , si no los conocen pueden buscarlos.

Y hasta aquí los dejo, me despido y hasta la próxima ^_^)/


	3. Niveles

No tengo perdón y eso lo se **Q^Q**

Este capítulo es algo corto y sin sentido (aparentemente) pero quería poner un poco más de la vida de Harry mientras va creciendo y aprendiendo sobre el bosque y el poder que más adelante deberá controlar **xD**

Demasiado spoiler, continúen su lectura y como siempre aclarar y mencionar los derechos de autor, pertenecen a J.K, que si por mi fuera todos mis shipps serían realidad. Agradezco a todos los que he cautivado con mi historia y la siguen. En serio, intentare actualizar más seguido y no a la vista de un cometa a.a

Aclaraciones, al final del capítulo.

/000000000000000000000000000/

 **Hijo de la Luna / Cap. 2**

Los pequeños piececitos se escucharon en el piso de madera de la cabaña, Severus llevaba media hora despierto pero realmente no quería levantarse. Espero pacientemente a que el tornado con piernas atacara y con eso poder comenzar su día. Escuchó como Harry abría lentamente la puerta de su habitación y entraba despacio, como si todo el escándalo que hizo al levantarse no lo hubiera escuchado ya, subió por uno de los extremos de la cama y se deslizó entre las sabanas hasta quedar sobre el pecho de Severus.

-Pss, Tío Sev tienes que levantarte, tengo hambre.

Ya podía imaginarse el puchero que estaba haciendo el pequeño, decidió esperar un poco más para saber qué hacía.

-Tío Seeeeeeev… -Comenzó a mover el rostro del mayor de un lado a otro con sus pequeñas manitos cada vez más rápido haciendo que Severus comenzara a marearse. –Sé que estas despierto, ya levántate.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró la tierna imagen de Harry con el cabello enmarañado de las mañanas sus ojitos brillantes con el seño pronunciado y un adorable puchero.

-Buenos días a ti también, Harry.

-Buenos días. ¿Por qué fingías dormir?

-Para que pequeños mocosos latosos como el que tengo al frente me dejaran descansar después de una larga noche en el bosque.

-Pero ya es muy tarde, y mi pancita no deja de hablar.

-¿Y qué te dice?

-¡Que quiere ensalada de frutas! – Grito entusiasmado el pequeño saltando sobre el estómago de Severus, quien soltó un quejido de dolor por haber expulsado involuntariamente todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Bien, pequeño renacuajo, pero primero a lavarse la cara y los dientes.

-Muy bien.

Y tras decir eso salto de la cama y salió disparado hacia su cuarto. Un poco más lento, Severus se levantó de igual manera para hacer lo mismo. Cinco minutos después salía del baño deteniéndose en el pasillo a esperar a Harry para ir a la cocina y empezar su mañana no tan temprana gracias a que la noche anterior visitaron a las hadas de los árboles, también conocidas como _Dríadas_ , Harry quería ver cómo era que iluminaban los cristales y aprovechar para él también tener uno con el cual iluminar su cuarto por las noches. Harry había interactuado muy bien con ellas al igual que hacía con todas las criaturas mágicas que conocía en el bosque, hizo muchas preguntas intentando saciar su curiosidad y las hadas respondieron de manera animada a las dudas del pequeño, tanto que regresaron a casa un poco pasado de las dos de la madrugada cuando todo el ritual de encender los cristales de cuarzo hubo terminado y el pequeño quedara exhausto en sus brazos.

Máni, como siempre, los había acompañado pero solo por unas horas, y luego desapareció como después de despedirse con un beso en al frente de Harry. Por esa misma razón Harry no despertó en la noche para cruzarse a su cuarto, tenía su cristal de cuarzo y estaba por demás agotado como para despertar.

-Tío Severus estoy listo, ya podemos desayunar.

-De acuerdo.

Vio bajar las escaleras a Harry y se percató de que su cabello había crecido otros dos centímetros más, si el cabello seguía creciendo de esa manera pronto Harry tendría problemas para moverse, además de que su cuerpo era muy pequeño como para aguantar tanto peso, tenía que hablar con Máni sobre la solución que le había mencionado para detener el crecimiento del cabello platinado. Dejo ese pensamiento en su archivo mental y se dispuso a preparar la ensalada de fruta de Harry.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy, Harry?

-Anoche, me hice amigo de una Dríada, recuerdo que se llama Vagmeli, es un nombre muy raro y largo y por eso me dijo que estaba bien que la llamara Meli, también me dijo que podía ir a jugar con ella y si quería podía enseñarme cómo es que puede curar a los árboles, pero le dije que tenía que pedirte permiso. ¿Podemos ir, tío Severus?

-Supongo que sí. Es raro que le enseñen a extraños y mucho menos que dejen pasar a alguien mucho tiempo entre ellas. Me servirá para aprender a mí también. ¿Qué llevarás?

-Planeo llevar mi bolso de frascos para recolectar plantas como lo haces tú, también un cuaderno para escribir todo lo que aprenda hoy, amm –Por un momento Harry quedo pensativo y mirando un punto fijo en la mesa como si estuviera descubriendo un nuevo diseño que apareció de repente en la madera. –Sabes tío, ellas me dijeron que nunca han probado comida humana, y es que anoche le comente a Meli que tú hacías un pastel de carne muy rico, pero ella no sabía que era eso, ¿puedes creerlo? Tampoco sabía qué eran panqueques o pie de piña. Y pues, le prometí llevarle un poco del pastel de carne. ¿Crees que le guste?

-Hay un motivo por el cual ellas no conocen nuestra comida, Harry.

-¿Cuál?

-Las Dríadas crean su propia comida del árbol en el que habitan, no necesitan prepararla como nosotros, además de que dudo que ellas quieran probar carne. No está en su naturaleza.

-¿La carne les hace daño?

-Las hace violentas y salvajes.

-y ¿eso qué significa? –Su carita girando hacia un lado era muy tierna al parecer de Severus, a quien siempre conquistaba con esos ojitos esmeralda eternamente curiosos.

-Que te pueden hacer daño. –Severus tomo un sorbo de su café y continuó hablando. –Ya no serán las tranquilas Dríadas que conociste anoche, sino que querrán buscar más carne y atacaran a todo aquello que se le parezca. –Colocó en una de las manitos de Harry un pequeño pancito untado con mantequilla para que no solamente comiera fruta. –Una vez, hace mucho tiempo escuché de un suceso algo parecido. –Comenzó su relato entrando en su fase de maestro-mentor que solía interpretar cuando de darle lecciones a Harry se trataba. –Una Dríada llamada Erato, hizo un intercambio con un hombre que se había perdido en el bosque, ella le mostraría la salida y él, no llevando nada más que un pedazo de carne asada de ciervo, creyó conveniente darle a la Dríada eso como pago. No contó con que Erato perdería la razón y lo atacaría. La Dríada cada vez más salvaje se atrevió a separarse más de lo necesario de su árbol llevándola a su muerte. Tal vez no todas las Dríadas conozcan la historia, ya que no son mucho de relacionarse con otros grupos, y gracias a eso no conozcan el relato, pero definitivamente no pueden comer nuestra comida o por lo menos carne ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que sí. –Harry ya había terminado su tazón de fruta y jugaba con el pancito en sus manos. –Eso quiere decir que no podrá probar nada. –El entusiasmo ya no se notaba en su voz y eso preocupó un poco a Severus.

-Exacto. –Severus se quedó mirando a Harry mientras seguía jugando, algo le decía que en la cabeza del pequeño los engranajes rodaban más rápido analizando el relato.

-Pero… -Y ahí estaba, sonrió para sus adentros pensar en qué extraña idea se pudiera haber ocurrido a su niño. – Solamente no se les tiene permitido comer carne, que tal un pie de manzana o de piña, a mí me gusta la piña, y no lleva carne. Puede que no les haga daño. ¿Verdad?

-No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado.

-¿Podemos?

-¿Y qué pasará si les cae mal? –Severus tomo su taza ya vacía y la dejo en la cocina para lavarla luego cuando el desayuno terminara completamente, regreso a la mesa con un vaso de agua para Harry que lo miraba fijamente.

-Una vez comí por accidente moras de _Zarza Roja_ y me puse muy mal –tomo un poco de agua y siguió hablando –recuerdo que me diste una poción que me hizo sacar todas la moras de mi pancita, podrías darle eso a Vagmeli si le hace daño. Solo quiero que también pruebe tu comida. Comer lo mismo todos los días debe ser aburrido – Harry puso mala cara con solo pensar en comer pastel de carne todos los días, es cierto que le gustaba mucho, pero no era para tanto. A veces también le gustaba las papas rellenas que su tío hacía, o las ensaladas con vegetales, aunque no le gustaran mucho, su tío las preparaba muy rico. No, definitivamente comer lo mismo todo los días debía ser feo. Frunció un poco el ceño y puso un pequeño puchero. – ¿Verdad tío Sev?

-Bien, tu argumento me convenció. Haremos un pie de piña y se lo llevaremos. Pero será la única vez, si vemos que le hace daño no volveremos a tocar el tema sobre darle comida a las Dríadas ¿entendiste?

-¡Sí! –Harry dio saltitos de júbilo por todo el comedor sabiendo que al menos lo intentarían.

-¡Cielos! Discutir esto me recuerda a esos sitios muggles donde tienen animales exhibiéndose y les prohíben a los visitantes alimentarlos porque tienen una dieta estricta. –Harry solo siguió sonriendo con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de saltar muy rápido, ya sabía a qué se refería su tío con el término "muggle", a pesar de que estaban separados de la sociedad mágica y por ende de las personas comunes y corrientes sin magia, Severus no lo mantenía ignorante sobre el mundo que existía allá afuera.

Desde pequeño siempre le explico a Harry que el mundo no se reducía a ese bosque. Y tuvo que comenzar a hacerlo cuando Harry adquirió la edad suficiente para notar como algunas noches Severus desaparecía y lo dejaba a cargo de Máni toda la noche – cuando normalmente solo eran unas horas o hasta que él quedara dormido en sus brazos – viéndolo regresar solamente hasta la mañana siguiente con muchos paquetes y bolsas, empezó a preguntar y Severus se prometió no mentirle nunca a Harry, teniendo que enseñarle que habían cosas que no podía obtenerlas del bosque siempre – como el conejo de peluche que Severus le trajo en uno de esos viajes, o las botitas de cuero azul que no se quitó por una semana solamente para bañarse y dormir porque le gustaron mucho – y que debía conseguirlas en un lugar muy lejos de ahí.

Harry siendo un niño excepcionalmente inteligente entendió que había una razón por la cual vivían en el bosque, aunque su tío Sev no le dijera completamente los motivos, supo que al crecer un poco más se lo contaría. Porque hay una edad para todo, y él lo comprende, que aunque ya puede sentarse en el comedor sin necesitar de libros o almohadas todavía sigue siendo pequeño.

Como cuando los _Elfos Blancos_ más jóvenes tienen que hacer su prueba de valentía en la parte oscura del bosque, o los _Centauros_ al fin pueden descifrar una constelación. Sabe que primero tiene que aprender muchas cosas, pasar de niveles bajos a unos más difíciles, así le explicó su _madre_ que funcionaban las cosas. Lo mismo pasó cuando hizo magia accidental al subirse en un banco para buscar las galletas que su tío escondía en la parte alta de la alacena y por un descuido se resbalo, su magia salió a flote y lo salvo. Aprendió que nunca debe desobedecer ya que las reglas están por una razón y también que la magia accidental fue un método de protección pero que todavía no era capaz de lograr realizar magia por el mismo motivo, aún era un chiquillo necesitaba practicar para aprender a usarla.

Su madre y su tío le enseñan muchas cosas, pero que siempre estén al alcance de su entendimiento y capacidades. Como las fases de la Luna, cada fase tiene un motivo para existir, y él como hijo de la Luna debe conocerlas. Pero no se preocupa por eso aún, es muy chiquito y su mamá simplemente le cuenta anécdotas, porque dice ella que de las leyendas también se aprende.

-Bien, después de bañarte comenzaremos a preparar el pie.

-¿Podemos hacer también jugo de ciruelas?

-¿Lo dices por ellas o por ti?

-¡Claro que lo digo por ellas! Pero también si no pueden tomarlo, yo haré un sacrificio para que el jugo no se desperdicie y me lo tomaré todito. –Harry sonrió y Severus lo imitó pero con una sonrisa más pequeña y menos deslumbrante en comparación a la de Harry.

-¿Y crees ser lo suficientemente fuerte para tomarte todo el jugo?

-¡Definitivamente! –Sin decir más, el pequeño corrió escaleras arriba para elegir lo que se pondría y luego pasar al baño donde esperaría a Severus para que le ayude a lavar su largo cabello, sus bracitos son muy cortos para alcanzar a lavar todo.

Severus ama a ese niño y realmente no sabría qué hacer si alguna vez llegara a pasarle algo. En la vida, es su tesoro más preciado e intentara protegerlo cueste lo que cueste.

/000000000000000000000000000/

 _Lo de las Dríadas volviéndose violentas al comer carne realmente lo invente, he buscado pero no aparece nada al respecto y siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre de que se alimentan ese tipo de criaturas, y las Dríadas son unas de mis favoritas por eso la mención abundante de ellas, además que una de ellas tendrá un papel importante más adelante, ah ah, no diré más xD_

 _Otra cosa que no se si han notado, o si le pusieron atención, es el cabello mágico de Harry. Está ligado a su núcleo mágico y no para de crecer, ¡Rapunzel donde! Eso debo decir, también tiene un por qué y un cuándo. No desesperen._

 _Y para los que se preguntan dónde anda nuestro querido (o tal vez no tan querido) Thomas, el sigue ignorando que el destino lo unirá a una hermosa criatura, bueno puede que no sea el destino, pero mis manos en este fic actúan como tal xD_

 _Espero, en serio, espero actualizar pronto… y sé que ustedes también lo desean. Gomen si les fallo._

 _Tengan un lindo día, o mañana o noche, pera los harcor madrugada… como yo ^.^_


	4. Ermitaño

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo tan esperado. Sigo adentrándome en la vida de Harry y Severus. Me gusta mostrar cómo crecen los personajes y cómo se van creando las personalidades. Y para los que preguntan por Tom, los padres de Harry, o Sirius y Remus, siento decirles que ellos aún no harán aparición en escena. xD Entiéndanme.**

 **Como siempre, explico que esto es Slash (chico x chico) y si no les agrada, hay un botoncito mágico que te regresa por donde llegaste. Sobre los derechos de autor no tengo que explicar de nuevo que la maravillosa creación de Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así un 80% de la población masculina seria gay xD**

 **Bien, los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura. Nos leemos al final.**

 **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

 **Sanador de magia - Ermitaño**

Severus sabía que Harry era especial, su extraña manera de quedarse viendo los árboles, como se despertaba de repente por las noches y decía que el viento le estaba cantando, las veces que se perdía en el bosque y luego lo encontraba tranquilamente entre pétalos de flores que se esparcían a penas él se mostraba. O las incontables ocasiones en las que se adentraba en un trance profundo mientras platicaban y del que salía sin tener conocimiento de lo sucedido, como un sonámbulo que despierta para luego actuar como el niño normal que aparentaba ser.

Pero Severus sabía que no lo era. Primero, era hijo de un mago, y aunque odiara admitirlo, Potter había sido uno de los más sobresalientes de su generación y no solo por haber pertenecido al grupito revoltoso que se hacía llamar "Los Merodeadores". No, su poder era también muy reconocido, además de su herencia mágica. Y ya ni hablar de Lily, ella portaba mucha inteligencia y poder, aun habiendo sido nacida de muggles. Comprende que tuviera buenos genes y heredara raíces muy fuertes y poderosas, pero lo especial del niño venia de alguien más, su esencia no era la misma, Harry oculta un poder que a simple vista no cambiaba nada, pero sí que lo hace. Y Severus no sabe cómo ayudarle a controlar ese poder a Harry. Y tiene miedo. Algo que pocas veces logra que se acentúe en su pecho, tan fuerte como en este momento.

Habían ido con las Dríadas para que Harry aprendiera un poco sobre ellas y aparte hacer la prueba de la comida. No estaba muy seguro sobre esa última, pero al final resulto todo completamente normal. Muchas dríadas quisieron probar un poco después de que Vagmeli se atreviera y luego de tres bocadillos no le ocurriera nada. Harry estaba completamente feliz y prometió traer más bocadillos que obviamente Severus tendría que preparar.

Hasta ahí todo bien, parecía que sería un estupendo día, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las planea y el que Harry lograra adentrarse en el interior de un árbol definitivamente no estaba en su idea de día perfecto. En un momento Harry hablaba entretenidamente con las Dríadas y de pronto era absorbido por uno de los robles más grandes que había en el claro. Severus definitivamente entró en pánico. Y lo peor es que no solo Vagmeli junto con Harry habían desaparecido, sino que todas las dríadas en ese momento decidieron que era buen momento para regresar a su árbol-madre. Él sabía desde un principio que cuidar de un Potter no iba a ser cosa fácil y estaba al tanto de que esto no era lo peor que le esperaba siendo tutor de Harry. Nunca había escuchado de una bruja o mago sea capaz de unirse con los árboles, claro que sabía de magos que utilizaban magia elemental y trabajaban en armonía con su entorno, pero de eso a interactuar como lo hacía una criatura mágica…

Y de pronto lo entendió. Harry no era un simple mago, Harry tenía esencia elemental, una de las más puras que existía, Máni no solo había otorgado un nuevo núcleo mágico para que el bebé viviera, le dio parte de su poder como Ser Celeste, y lo había olvidado. Desde pequeño siempre rodeado de esa aura pura y divina, su enlace iba más allá de un simple apadrinamiento. Y aunque haya llegado a la verdad del por qué Harry seguía dentro del árbol, miles de dudas se aglomeraban en su mente sobre el hecho de la Diosa Luna adoptando a un simple mortal. ¿Qué pretendía otorgándole poderes de esa manera a Harry? Era algo que tendría que investigar después de sacar a Harry del árbol.

Los planes de Severus para una vida tranquila siempre fueron mejorar con sus pociones la vida del mundo mágico, viajar por lugares lejanos aprendiendo un poco sobre especias e ingrediente. Conocer a otros magos pasionistas, intercambiar opiniones. Luego volver, asentarse, tal vez escribir un libro. Abrir una Droguería. Muy por debajo de sus planes estaba formar una familia, tampoco es que quisiera quedar soltero y amargado de por vida como muchos creían. Definitivamente no. El caso era que… nunca en sus planes figuró ser parte de la vida de un crío que se metía en problemas desde antes de nacer. Y no es que se arrepintiera de ser parte de la vida de Harry, para nada, pero a veces se preguntaba como seria si en un mundo paralelo simplemente hubiera sido el padrino que llegaba de visita una vez cada seis meses y solo fuera un ídolo para su ahijado. Se valía soñar. Severus suspiró profundamente y dejo en blanco su mente, debía hallar la manera de traer de regreso a su pequeño desastre. Lo amaba, pero ese niño haría que le salieran canas de colores.

Realmente no tuvo que esperar mucho para que el alma volviera a su cuerpo, después de cinco minutos en que él se devanaba los sesos buscando una solución, Harry salió encantado de la vida trayendo consigo un extraño capullo rosa entre sus pequeñas manos. Lo primero que hizo fue cerciorarse si no tenía nada fuera de lo ordinario, más de la cuenta por lo menos.

-Tío, me haces cosquillas. –Las carcajadas del pequeño hicieron detener sus inspecciones al saber que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Un suspiro casi imperceptible salió de sus labios para luego entrecerrar los ojos y mirar a Harry. EL niño supo que estaba en serios problemas, la mirada que le estaba mandando su tío Severus solo aparecía cuando había hecho algo realmente peligroso… o realmente estúpido.

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando al desaparecer dentro de ese árbol así por así?

-Yo solo quería… conocer el corazón de un árbol. ¿Eso está mal? –Su rostro denotaba que lo había hecho sin pensar, como la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual exaspero y enterneció en partes iguales a Severus. Pero estaba seguro que esa curiosidad característica del niñato un día lo pondría en un peligro del que realmente saldría lastimado.

-Las personas normales no atraviesan los árboles, Harry. Me preocupaste mucho. ¿Qué piensas que hubiera pasado si te quedabas atrapado en ese árbol?

-Pero nada me paso, Vagmali dijo que era seguro. –Harry se sentía mal por haber preocupado a su adusto tío, pero cuando le dijeron que él podía conocer el interior del Gran Roble, aunque no entendiera el cómo, no lo pensó mucho. En serio quiso hacerlo, tanto que no pensó en lo que Severus diría sobre eso.

-¡Pero yo no sabía! ¿Qué crees que pensé cuando te vi desaparecer? –Severus tomo a Harry en sus brazos y se quedó así por unos largos minutos. Harry solo regreso el abrazo y se disculpó con Severus.

-No pensé que fuera malo.

-¡Ha! ¡Claro que sé que tú nunca piensas! Solo… la próxima vez pregúntame primero ¿sí? –Con un suspiro se separó del pequeño y sonrió un poco hacia Harry.

-Lo prometo. –Harry mostro su meñique izquierdo y Severus unió el propio con él. Para el niño, hacer una promesa con el meñique era mayor a un juramento mágico, eso le daba algo de gracia al mayor.

-Eso espero. Ahora ¿Qué tienes allí? – El semblante de Harry cambio completamente a uno de extremada felicidad, mostrando el capullo sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Aquí vive un hada bonita. Cuando estuve dentro del árbol grandote, una mujer que tenía muchas arrugas me dijo que yo era especial y muy bueno y por eso me iba a dar un regalo. Dijo que sería un amigo que me protegería. No entendí eso, ya que yo puedo cuidarme solito, además te tengo a ti y a mamá.

Cuando Harry termino de dar la explicación corta, Vagmeli se acercó y le dijo los detalles que se le escaparon al pequeño.

-La Gran Corteza, obsequio al Joven Ermitaño una dríada especial. Ella no será como nosotras, podrá vagar libremente sin estar atada a un árbol en especial. Y será compañero del Joven Ermitaño hasta que el muera.

-¡¿No es genial, tío Severus?! Tendré un amigo. –Harry estaba muy contento con su regalo, sin saber que tan grande y especial era lo que tenía en sus manos. Severus no cabía en su asombro. Mientras tanto, Vagmeli siguió hablando.

-La Gran Corteza dijo que la dríada nacería dentro de cinco lunas llenas, no necesitara cuidados especiales, solamente debe dejarla en un lugar donde de mucha luz del sol y otorgarle agua por las mañanas. Cuando nazca, deben darle un nombre. ¿Lo harás pequeño Ermitaño? –dijo esta vez mirando a Harry.

-¡Sí! La cuidare muy bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pequeño Ermitaño.

-¿Por qué lo llamas "pequeño" o "joven Ermitaño"?

-Porque lo es. Él puede reconocer los atributos del bosque como propios. Fue por eso que La Gran Corteza lo aceptó como uno de los nuestros. Tiene lo necesario para pertenecer a las criaturas de los elementos.

Severus ya había llegado a esa conclusión, pero escuchar que una de las Entelequias Madres del bosque confirmara sus pensamientos era extraño.

-¿tú que dices sobre eso, Harry?

-Pues… no sé. –Su tierna mirada le decía a Severus que por mucho poder que llegara albergar, seguía siendo un niño, y uno muy imprudente y curioso. -¿Podemos quedárnoslo? –Sus ojitos de carrocho ablandaron aún más el indomable corazón de Severus.

-Harry, ya no podemos devolverlo. El capullo te pertenece y debes cuidarlo muy bien. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, seré muy bueno con él.

-Está bien. Por el momento recoge tus cosas, ha sido un día muy largo. Debemos regresar, tu mamá querrá saber que hiciste hoy. –Sin notarlo ya casi oscurecía, entre la agitación, el tiempo pasó desapercibido.

-¿Crees que a mamá le guste mi nuevo amigo?

-Más que seguro.

Muy sonriente, el pequeño se despidió de sus amigas y prometió traerles más bocadillos. En el fondo Severus agradecía el regalo que le dieron a Harry, todos a su alrededor eran mayores en edad y pensamiento, tener a alguien con el cual pudiera aprender y jugar en iguales condiciones le sería bueno. Habían momentos en los que se sentía mal por el hecho de impedirle conocer a otros niños, pero corría el riesgo de mostrarle a todos aquellos de los que alguna vez huyeron un nuevo poder que estaba seguro intentarían todo por conquistar, y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Harry no era una herramienta, era un niño al cual el destino le dio un excepcional don. Nada más.

 **°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°0°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

 **Bueno, este capítulo me gustó mucho. Y como siempre perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Es que simplemente a veces no puedo conmigo misma xD**

 **Y como lo mencioné anteriormente, me encantan las Dríadas, y por eso he creado un nuevo personaje que nacerá (literalmente) en el próximo capítulo. He de darles un spoiler, ésta pequeña dríada es especial, no será femenina sino masculina *-***

 **Necesito nombre para el nuevo personaje, si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo les gustaría que se llamara me pueden comentar sus propuestas.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando el fic. YO LO AMO!**

 **Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**


	5. Un nuevo miembro

**Como siempre, explico que esto es Slash (chico x chico) y si no les agrada, hay un botoncito mágico que te regresa por donde llegaste. Sobre los derechos de autor no tengo que explicar de nuevo que la maravillosa creación de Harry Potter no me pertenece, de ser así un 80% de la población masculina seria gay xD**

 **Notas de la autora (me): No, aun no aparecerán los Potter, y tampoco Tom, no se desesperen todo a su tiempo, pero es que primero necesito ahondar más en la vida de Harry y como va creciendo, me encantan los detalles y recuerden que Harry apenas tiene seis años. Ternurita. Y como dije en el cap. Anterior hay personaje nuevo, y de seguro lo amaran. Confíen en mí. Sin más que aportar, disfruten.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Un nuevo miembro en la familia**

¿Quién dijo que su vida sería solitaria y aburrida? Ah sí, los estúpidos compañeros de escuela que se burlaban de él. Y ahora mírenlo, con un pequeño e hiperactivo niñito que no para de meterse y meterlo en problemas, una diosa con complejos de soledad, y un bebe dríade que no quiere hacer otra cosa que no sea dormir después de comer.

El dríade había nacido hace una semana, pero tenía el tamaño y la complexión de un bebe de seis meses. Verlo nacer había sido extraordinario, después de esperar y ver evolucionar el capullo durante las cinco lunas llenas que menciono Vagmeli, de entre los pétalos de lo que parecía ser un tulipán blanco – con motes más violetas que rosados en las puntas – muy grande, en medio de la noche llena de luciérnagas apareció envuelto un pequeño niño que pasaría fácilmente desapercibido si no fuera por el cabello morado, las pequeñitas orejas en punta y las hojitas que estaban adheridas en sus tobillos.

Esa noche Mani también estuvo presente para apreciar el maravilloso acontecimiento. Harry no cabía en su alegría. Había pasado cuidando el capullo como un tesoro (y no es que no lo fuera), todas las mañanas se encargaba de regar el capullo con agua y buscar el mejor lugar para que los rayos del sol le dieran plenamente y se quedaba con él todo el día no importando mucho lo que estuviera haciendo, si jugando con las hadas que llegaban a visitarlo, o haciendo los deberes que le dejaba Severus o simplemente sentarse y observar. Hablaba todo el tiempo con el capullo, hasta había comenzado a preguntarle qué nombre le gustaría que le pusiera. A Severus no le sorprendería mucho saber que Harry realmente pudiera comunicarse con el dríada antes de nacer después de ver todo lo que podía hacer el pequeño mago.

000

Una tarde, días antes de que floreciera el capullo, mientras Severus preparaba un refrigerio en la cocina, Harry entro muy exaltado gritando y riendo diciendo que al fin había encontrado el nombre perfecto para su amigo y que también le había gustado al capullo.

-¿Y cuál podría ser ese nombre tan maravilloso, Harry?

-Lyon.

-¿Lyon?

-Sí, a él le gustó mucho.

-¿Y dónde encontraste ese nombre?

-En uno de los libros muggles que me enseñaste, quise tener muchas opciones para elegir el nombre adecuado. Hice toda una lista. ¿Quieres escucharlos? – puso ojitos de cachorro y este casi dejo escapar una sonrisa ante la ternura que desprendía Harry.

-Muy bien, veamos la lista.

Harry salió corriendo de nuevo y a los minutos regreso con un cuadernito de hojas multicolores.

-Siéntate –ordeno y Severus le hizo caso.

-Es un poco larga, así que no te desesperes. –dijo con su dulce carita. Severus solo asintió – Bien, estos fueron los que elegí:

Danathiel

Reich

Dylan

Oren

Joseph

Joel

Stiel

Cam

Darien

Mile

Karen

Xander

Orion

Carson

Line

Destini

Darren

Zeon

Aragon

Blass

Phoenix

Jack

Sevy

-Un memento, ¿Cómo que "Sevy"? –Harry levanto la vista de su libreta y miro a Severus.

-Es el diminutivo de Severus. –Dijo con inocencia.

-Eso ya lo sé, cuando eras más pequeño te gustaba decirme así. La pregunta es ¿por qué una de las opciones para nombrar a la dríade fue mi nombre?

-Es que me gusta tu nombre, pero si le decía "Severus" tú también voltearías y Sevy parecía más tierno, como el capullo. Pero al final decidimos que no, a él no le gusto. –Dijo con un poco de pesar Harry.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tomar en cuenta mi nombre, no sabía que te gustara.

-Pues sí, ¿que a ti no te gusta?

-Realmente no, o mejor dicho no me gustaba, de pequeño siempre se reían de mi nombre, y aunque mi madre me lo había puesto le había tomado odio. Solo tiempo después supe apreciarlo, cuando mi madre había muerto, lo único que me dejo fue una carta. En la carta se despedía de mí. Ella murió de una enfermedad Harry, pero yo era muy joven aun y ella no quería que yo me preocupara y siempre aparentaba estar bien y me regalaba una sonrisa por mucho dolor que sintiera. –Severus no sabía por qué estaba contándole eso a Harry. Pero escuchar que a Harry le gustaba su nombre le hizo recordar viejas heridas. El niño solo escuchaba atento, el no entendía mucho de los sentimientos de los adultos pero sabía que eso que le estaba contando su tío le dolía mucho y también era algo importante por eso guardaba silencio mientras Severus relataba.

-En la carta me decía lo mucho que me quería y se disculpaba por las muchas cosas que no pudo darme, ella sabía de las burlas y lo lamentaba. Pero sabes, Harry, en el fondo nunca me importo mucho lo que decían sobre mí, me esforcé por estudiar y que ella estuviera orgullosa, hice oídos sordos a todo aquel que creía cosas negativas acerca mí. Por eso lamente cuando ella murió y no pude estar junto a ella. El nombre que ella me dio perteneció a mi abuelo, ella tuvo una gran discusión cuando le dijo que se había enamorado de un muggle. El mundo mágico existen familias antiguas que son muy ligadas a las costumbres y que un mago se vea envuelto con un No mágico es motivo de desprecio. Ella se sintió muy mal, quería mucho a mi abuelo y para tener aunque sea un recuerdo de él y como muestra del respeto y amor que le tenía mi madre a su padre me puso su nombre. Obvio yo no sabía sobre eso hasta que leí la carta. A veces vivir en la ignorancia te hace actuar mal y herir inconscientemente a las personas.

-¿Cómo era tu mamá tío Sev?

-Bueno, era una mujer muy linda. Recuerdo que su cabello era largo y de un negro muy brillante y su piel era algo pálida por pasar mucho tiempo sin salir de casa. Cocinaba muy rico en especial los postres, aunque fueran muy escasos.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

Severus sonrió y respondió –Eileen, se llamaba Eileen Prince.

-¿Prince, como príncipe?

-Así es.

-Sabes, me gusta ese nombre. Si no tuviéramos ya un nombre, le diría a Lyon que se llamara Prince.

-Prince no es un nombre, Harry. Es un apellido.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-Que el nombre es la forma en cómo se identifican a las personas, y el apellido es la manera en que se identifican las castas o las familias. Un apellido se hereda generación tras generación.

-Entonces tú también te llamas Prince, porque lo heredaste de tu madre ¿no es así?

-Es correcto. Aunque yo no solo herede Prince, sino también Snape. En las familias normales, cuando una mujer y un varón se unen y tienen un hijo, el niño suele conservar los primeros apellidos de los padres, llevando un orden: el del padre primero y el de la mamá después. Mi nombre completo es Severus Tobías Snape Prince.

-¿Quiere decir que Snape es el apellido de tu papá?

-Exactamente. –Harry asimilaba de nuevo lo que estaba aprendiendo y como siempre una duda salió a flote de la brillante mentecita.

-Tío Severus ¿Cuáles son mis apellidos? Y ¿Quién es mi padre? Yo nunca he visto a mamá con alguien más. ¿Él también murió como tu mamá?

Y eso le pasa por bocazas. Esperaba para tener esta plática con el niño cuando este por lo menos tuvieras unos doce o catorce años, debió imaginar que con la inteligencia de Harry seria mucho antes. Respiro y mentalmente se preparó para hablarle a Harry sobre sus verdaderos padres. Solo esperaba que lo tomara bien.

-Harry, mira sé que esto será un poco complicado de entender pero debes escuchar hasta el final y prestar mucha atención, ¿comprendes?

-Claro, tío Severus.

Ahora fue Severus quien se levantó del asiento y le pidió a Harry que lo hiciera él, muy obediente hizo lo que se le pidió y miro fijamente a su tío que estaba de decirle algo muy importante.

-Harry, Mali no es tu madre. Ella es una entidad mágica, un espíritu poderoso que pertenece a otro tipo de mundo y se encarga de proteger la noche. Ella te adopto cuando tú eras a penas un recién nacido.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con mis padres?

-Espera a que termine, Harry. –Harry se removió en la silla algo incómodo y con muchas preguntas en la mente, pero aceptando seguir escuchando se quedó callado. –Antes de que nacieras, unas personas malas nos perseguían a tus padres y a mí. Por un tiempo logramos ocultarnos en este bosque, pero un día sin previo aviso o algo que nos alertara aparecieron esas personas malas y nos atacaron, escapamos por poco y gracias a unos elfos domésticos y ayuda extra del bosque.

-¿Qué es un Elfo Domestico? –Aunque lo intentara la curiosidad de Harry lo sobrepasaba, y queriendo saber sobre ese nuevo ser del que hablaba su tío, simplemente se le escapo la pregunta.

-Son pequeñas criaturas mágicas orejudas y de grandes ojos que sirven fielmente a los magos. Más tarde te mostrare un libro para que sepas como son y que más pueden hacer y de lo que son capaces.

-Está bien, entonces continúa. ¿Qué les paso a mis padres?

Severus estaba un poco sorprendido por la templanza con la que Harry tomaba la noticia de que Mali no era su madre y todo el relato en sí. Puede que la madurez mental de Harry superara su edad. Eso a veces le daba miedo.

-Después de que el bosque se encargara de los tipos malos, tu madre entro en labor de parto y yo la ayude a traerte al mundo. Entonces un 31 de julio, naciste tú. Un pequeño bodoque rosadito y con pequeños mechones de cabellos negros, apenas alcanzabas en uno de mis brazos. Fuiste una de las pocas maravillas que he logrado ver en esta vida. –Severus sonrió y Harry lo imito, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho al escuchar como sucedió su nacimiento, y enterarse que su tío lo había ayudado a nacer. No sabía cómo era eso, pero luego se lo preguntaría. Primero dejaría terminar ese relato al que suponía faltaba más.

-Ese momento fue algo bello, pero luego… cuando te mostré a tu madre, ello aterrada se alejó y pidió no verte. Cuando tu padre regreso de buscar leña en el bosque, reacciono de la misma manera. Y luego tu mamá le pidió a tu padre hacer algo que yo no estaría dispuesto a dejarlo. –el rostro de Severus se ensombreció y espero que no afectara mucho al menor lo que seguía en su historia. –Harry, algo había afectado a tus padres haciendo que ellos en lugar de verte a ti, vieran otra cosa, algo que los llenaba de terror. Ellos quisieron desaparecerte pero antes de que lo lograran, te tome en brazos y escape contigo.

Severus al fin vio una reacción en el rostro del niño, quien ahora se veía un poco triste.

-Quiero que sepas, Harry, que ellos eran unas grandes personas que se vieron atrapados en un hechizo tal vez, no lo sé. Y supongo que nunca lograre saberlo.

-¿Por qué, que paso con ellos?

-Ellos desaparecieron, cuando regrese a la cabaña ellos ya no estaban.

-¿y nunca fuiste a buscarlos?

-Lo hice, use hechizos de rastreo, y visite el pueblo del que provenimos para saber si habían regresado, pero fue como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado. –El rostro de Harry se llenó de desilusión, tenía la esperanza de conocerlos desde lejos si seguían viviendo, no importa que no lo hayan querido de bebé. Como decía su tío, tal vez solo estaban bajo un hechizo. Pero ahora ni eso podría, tal vez si le preguntaba a Mani, ella sabría la respuesta a eso. Por el momento esperaba que su tío siguiera contando la historia.

\- ¿Qué paso después de eso?

-Harry, cuando los bebés mágicos nacen, deben permanecer al lado de sus padres o al menos con uno de ellos para poder terminar de desarrollar su núcleo mágico. Ese que te da la capacidad de mover las jarras de galletas del fondo de la alacena.

-Eh ¿te diste cuenta?

-Yo me doy cuenta de todo lo haces, jovencito. Y ya hablaremos de eso después. –Harry rio nervioso y sonrojado porque lo habían pillado. –Tú aparte de mágico, eras prematuro, que quiere decir que naciste antes de tiempo. Por lo tanto necesitabas pasar más tiempo con tus padres, pero como éstos desaparecieron, intente darte un poco de mi magia pero no era suficiente y entonces apareció Mani. Le pedí que te ayudara, y ella lo hizo. Te adopto como su hijo y te dio parte de su fuerza y magia. Aunque ella no sea tu verdadera madre, te quiere como tal y te ha cuidado y velado por ti todas las noches desde que te conoció.

Y ahora volviendo a lo que me preguntaste desde un principio. Tus apellidos son Potter y Evans. Tu padre se llamaba James Potter y tu madre Lily Evans. Él era un mago sangre pura y ella era nacida de muggles, se conocieron cuando estaban en el colegio.

-¿Tu también los conociste en el colegio?

-A tu madre, ella fue mi mejor amiga. Con tu padre no me llevaba muy bien, pero por ella hacia un esfuerzo por tratarlo lo mejor posible y no maldecirlo en el intento. –para sorpresa de Harry, Severus son rio ladinamente como nunca lo había visto, le pereció interesante. Su tío se veía diferente al sonreír de esa manera. Le gustaba.

Severus salió de sus pensamientos y se percató que ya casi anochecía, se habían tardado platicando más de lo que imagino.

-Creo que se nos pasó el tiempo, deberías poner a Lyon de vuelta en la cesta, ya por hoy ha tenido suficiente sol.

-oh sí, iré enseguida. –Se bajó de la silla y corrió a traer el pequeño capullo, que ya no era tan pequeño.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta Harry le hizo una pregunta algo extraña a Severus.

-Si Mani me dio su magia para poder vivir y ahora es mi mamá… ¿Tú también serias mi papá por darme aunque sea un poco de tu magia?

-Bueno, sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Entonces ¿puedo decirte papá a ti también? –La alegría y ese calorcito en el pecho que sintió cuando vio nacer a Harry, se sintió diez veces más fuerte. No pudo evitarlo y cargo a Harry en un abrazo que demostraba lo mucho que ese niño lo hacía feliz. Harry regreso el abrazo, pero se asustó cuando sintió llorar a Severus.

-¿Por qué lloras? Si no te gusta, no te llamare así.

-No, no es eso Harry. A veces las personas también lloramos de felicidad, no solo de dolor.

-Oh, entonces ¿estas feliz?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Estoy más que feliz. Y me encantaría si me dijeras papá.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Y Lyon también puede decirte papá cuando nazca?

-Si así lo desea, puede hacerlo.

-¡Genial! Ahora tendrás a dos hijos. ¿No está feliz?

-Muy feliz. –Severus beso la mejilla de Harry y el niño sonrió ante el gesto cariñoso.

-Yo también te quiero papá Sev.

000

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Harry supiera la verdad sobre sus padres y una de que el capullo floreciera y naciera el dríade. Pero el crecimiento del bebe le parecía asombroso. Solía documentar todo lo que aprendía sobre la pequeña hada, aunque no era mucho, e igual que Harry él también se iba encariñando de la pequeña criatura. Era tranquilo y cuando no estaba dormido o comiendo sonreía todo el tiempo y jugaba con Harry, quien encantado le enseñaba plantas, juguetes y dibujos que el creaba. Para Severus era como recordar cuando Harry era un bebé y secretamente le encantaba volver a vivir la experiencia. Aunque claro, la cosa tenía sus contras. El bebé como sus dríadas hermanas, odiaba la oscuridad y como dormía en su cuarto, Harry termino durmiendo con él también para compartir el cristal de cuarzo iluminado. Tuvo que limitar sus recolectas en el bosque, ya que muchas criaturas se sentían atraídos ahora no solo por Harry sino que también por la novedad de un dríade macho. Por tal razón prefirió adentrarse al bosque solo si era necesario, aunque no se escapó de la curiosidad de todas las criaturas, las pequeñas hadas entrometidas igual llegaban y se ponían a dar regalos al pequeño como cuando Harry nació.

Harry solo sonreía de felicidad, se le metió en la cabeza que como Severus también seria padre de Lyon, ellos serían hermanos, y nada puede hacer más feliz a un niño que decirle que será hermano mayor y que debe cuidar al menor. Harry se tomó muy en serio esa tarea y siempre estaba al pendiente de Lyon, cuando lloraba o tenía hambre. Cuando se despertaba y cuando quería jugar un poco. Severus solo esperaba que eso siguiera así aun cuando crecieran. Por el momento seguía disfrutando de sus pequeños… hijos autoproclamados y de la compañía de la Luna, con quien compartía paternidad. Puede que no fuera la familia que esperaba algún día, pero ésta era **perfecta.**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Como notas finales tengo que decir que… tenía que meter un poco sobre Severus xD**

 **Aunque no sea 100% verídica, pero es parte del arte de narrar fics**

 **La lista de Harry es mi lista de clasificación de nombres, al final con la ayuda de uno de mis seguidores elegí Lyon. En lo personal si me gusta. xD**

 **Si tienen dudas o comentarios no duden en dejarme reviews *-* me gustan los reviews, y me encantan las personitas que me los dejan, muchas gracias.**

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, disfruten su semana.**

 **Danke!**


	6. Solsticio de Luna

**00000000000000000000000000000**

 **Como regalo de Año Nuevo les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Para todos aquellos quienes disfrutaron del lado paterno de Severus, recién descubierto y confirmado, y del pequeño bebé Lyon les digo que amaran este capítulo. Y me disculpo por no actualizar desde hace dos meses xD**

 **Disfruten. Lean las notas al final del capítulo.**

 **Solsticio de Luna.**

Severus se encontraba solo con la compañía de Lyon, Harry estaba pasando esa noche con su madre y no lo vería hasta el día siguiente. El pequeño dríade jugaba con un muñeco de trapo con ojos de botones y un trajecito rojo el cual había encontrado la semana pasada que fue a la ciudad para reabastecerse con los víveres y para comprar artículos de bebé, y mientras hacia las compras miro el pequeño juguete y no pudo resistir la tentación de llevarlo y al niño le había encantado, pues no soltaba la cosa ni para dormir o bañarse.

Severus se encontraba leyendo mientras esperaba que las horas pasaran, se sentía extraño no tener a Harry alrededor haciendo preguntas o gritando a su alrededor por algún nuevo descubrimiento que hacía, y es que era la primera vez que Mani decidía llevárselo toda una noche con ella. AL parecer habría un raro acontecimiento en el que el Solsticio de verano coincidiría con el ciclo de la Luna llena y era algo que no se había visto en un largo tiempo. Mani estaba extasiada cuando explico que sería una gran oportunidad para que Harry sintiera como la magia se fortalecía en esa fecha tan especial, y Harry estaba emocionado por pasar más tiempo con su madre, por lo tanto paso la tarde entera durmiendo para tener energías y aguantar hasta media noche, donde el espectáculo comenzaría realmente.

Severus no le vio ningún problema, a él también le parecía extraordinario la llegada del Solsticio de Verano, ese día –el más largo del año –florecían plantas mágicas que permanecían inertes el resto del tiempo y que eran un buen aditivo a sus ingredientes para pociones por sus maravillosas propiedades curativas, y como todo buen porcionista, él había hecho su recolección de plantas para luego preservarlas correctamente para cuando las necesitara. Aunque en esa ocasión extrañó tener a Harry a su alrededor, esa vez mientras recogía cuidadosamente las plantas tuvo como única compañía los pequeños balbuceos de Lyon a quien cargaba en su espalda, Harry se había quedado en la cabaña siendo cuidado por las hadas entrometidas –que según Severus por fin hacían algo de importancia – y él se llevó al bebé, con quien se adentró en el bosque.

Suspirando, Severus dejo a un lado su lectura después de haber pasado unos veinte minutos en el mismo párrafo, no podía concentrarse completamente y estaba cansado como para seguir intentándolo. Decidió que era mejor jugar un rato con Lyon, ya que Harry pasaría tiempo de "madre e hijo" con Mani, él tendría su tiempo de "Padre e hijo" en el bebé dríade, y luego se irían a dormir.

Cargo al niño para salir a ver las luciérnagas y dejar que jugara con ellas como lo hacía Harry de bebé. Lyon miraba asombrado las pequeñas lucecitas que bailaban alrededor e intentaba algunas veces atraparlas con su regordetes deditos, pero también se asustaba y se escondía entre los brazos de Severus cuando alguno de los bichitos osaba detenerse en su rostro. Severus solo sonreía viendo las acciones de "hijo".

Acaricio los cabellos del bebé y se deleitó con lo suaves que eran, calmaba a Lyon y a la vez lo relajaban y hacia que dejara de pensar tanto en Harry. Pensó en caminar un rato y disfrutar de la noche. Lyon aferraba fuertemente en uno de sus brazos al muñeco de trapo y ya había sacado su cabeza nuevamente para ver hacia a donde se dirigían, Severus simplemente siguió caminando. No quería estar en la cabaña.

Después de tanto caminar, y de que el niño mirara todo a su alrededor con un poco de miedo ya que a pesar de que la luz de la luna era muy fuerte, ésta apenas estaba comenzando a aparecer y el bosque se miraba muy sombrío, lo suficiente como para asustar a bebé dríade. Severus invoco unas cuantas lámparas y las hizo flotar alrededor de ellos para que Lyon se distrajera y no tuviera miedo. Los balbuceos fueron buena señal de que ya no prestaba atención a la oscuridad ni a las extrañas formas que dibujaban las sombras de los árboles.

Al fin llego al claro donde comenzaba el territorio de las dríadas, hace bastante que quería venir a visitarlas, tenía algunas dudas que esperaba ellas pudieran aclarar y también pensaba que a ellas les gustaría conocer a su hermano después de todo. Pronto ya no necesito de las lámparas, esa parte del bosque estaba iluminado con los cristales de cuarzo y las dríadas al sentir su presencia empezaron a salir de sus árboles. Todas ellas mostraban curiosidad y alegría de ver quien las visitaba, ya no se mostraban tan reacias o por lo menos no con él. Entre sus brazos, Lyon miraba a las extrañas criaturas salir de los árboles y señalaba con sus deditos para que Severus también las viera. Era algo nuevo para el niño, quien comenzó a balbucear un poco más fuerte y a agitar al muñeco de trapo con más energía de la necesaria. Severus no sabía si era porque estaba impresionado por las dríadas o porque muy dentro en su interior las reconocía.

Pronto estuvieron rodeados de unas dríadas muy entusiastas y exclamaciones. Todas querían conocer al bebé dríade. Severus reconoció entre todas ellas a Vagmeli y se acercó para poder hablarle.

-Buenas noches.

-Hola. –saludo un poco nerviosa la dríade, es cierto que estaban emocionadas de ver al niño pero a la vez les parecía extraño, Severus suponía que debía ser tan nuevo para él como para ellas. Después de todo quien había hecho el regalo a Harry fue la matriarca de las dríades.

-Nació relativamente hace poco, pero tiene el tamaño de un niño más grande. Y tenía dudas del por qué es así. –Dijo Severus, la dríada solo se mantenía absorta en el bebé entre sus brazos.

Vagmeli dio una ligera mirada hacia él y luego estiro una mano para intentar tocar a Lyon. El niño sonrió y también estiro su bracito para jugar.

-Las dríadas normales, no nacemos como él lo hizo. Nuestro Ser y Esencia se adhiere al árbol al cual que pertenecemos y vivimos en él hasta que nuestra existencia llega a su fin. Nosotras no crecemos en etapas como los humanos o cualquier otra criatura. No puedo responder a tu pregunta. Pero La Gran Corteza puede que si tenga las respuestas que buscas. –Finalizo la dríada. En ningún momento aparto la mirada de Lyon mientras hablaba, su mano ahora acariciaba la suave mejilla del niño.

-¿Quieres cargarlo? –La dríada se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y detrás de ellos también pudo escuchar las exclamaciones de las demás dríadas que los rodeaban. Al parecer ellas también querían cargarlo.

-No sé cómo se hace.

-Solo debes sostenerlo entre tus brazos y evitar que se incline demasiado o que se resbale.

Vagmeli acepto y lentamente logro asir a la pequeña criatura. Una sonrisa logro formarse en su rostro y pronto sus hermanas también quisieron intentarlo. Y todo estaba bien, hasta que un pequeño puchero se formó en la carita de Lyon y Severus supo lo que vendría, el niño comenzó a llorar y todas las dríadas se alarmaron –en especial Vagmeli que era la que lo estaba cargando –la dríada estaba por entrar en pánico y antes de que lo soltara y dejara caer al bebé, Severus lo tomo de regreso en sus brazos. Lo meció y dio leves palmadas en su espalda, susurrando palabras tiernas para que dejara de llorar. La manito izquierda de Lyon se aferraba a la túnica de Severus mientras que la derecha sostenía fuertemente al muñeco, como si temiera que alguno de los dos desapareciera, al mismo tiempo escondía su rostro en el cuello de Severus, como lo hizo cuando se asustó de las luciérnagas. Pronto solo quedaron gimoteos y el revuelo de las dríadas asustadas. Si no estuviera preocupado por Lyon, le hubiera parecido graciosa la actitud que tomaban con un simple bebé.

-¿Cómo hago para hablar con esta "Gran Corteza"?

-Ella se encuentra en el Roble más grande, el que sostiene a los demás árboles. Solo tienes que ir y hacer tu pregunta.

-¿Podrías guiarme? En la oscuridad, aun con los cristales, se me es difícil orientarme un poco.

-No hay problema. –Vagmeli ya no se miraba tan asustada, pero sin duda había un poco de pesar en su rostro, como si pensara que había dañado al bebé.

-Él está bien. Solo que no está acostumbrado a que alguien, además de mi o de Harry, lo sostengan. Cuando se acostumbre, veras que ya no llorara.

-¿Seguirá trayéndolo?

-¿Desean que no sea así? –Miro a las demás y pronto recibió respuestas de todas al mismo tiempo. Al parecer si querían tener entre ellas al niño.

-No será muy seguido, pero lo traeré junto con Harry para que puedan jugar con ellos.

-Oh, es verdad ¿Dónde se encuentra el pequeño Ermitaño en este momento? No me di cuenta de que faltaba. –dijo apenada la dríada.

-Él está con su madre esta noche.

-Entiendo. –Vagmeli se separó un par de pasos y luego inicio su camino hacia el interior del claro, Severus la siguió y con él todas las dríadas también se movieron.

Lyon ya no tenía su rostro escondido y miraba sobre su espalda a todas dríadas quienes sonreían, saludaban o hacían alguna mueca hacia el bebé. Algunas de ellas hacían trucos como hacer florecer brotes de plantas en sus manos, o cambiar el color de su cabello, cosa que hizo reír a Lyon, dejando su llanto en el olvido.

Cuando se detuvieron frente al árbol de gran tamaño, Vagmeli le indico que hiciera sus preguntas. Severus se sintió raro al hablarle a un árbol, aunque después despejo cualquier duda, el hablar con un árbol debía ser la cosa menos extravagante que habría hecho en el mundo mágico. Se presentó respetuosamente y luego se apresuró a hacer su pregunta.

-¿Qué tan rápido crecerá? Sé que dijeron que él sería como un guardián para Harry, pero mi hijo se ha entusiasmado con la idea de tener un hermano menor y alguien con quien puede jugar. Quisiera saber qué tan rápido crecerá para poder explicárselo.

De pronto, un rostro comenzó a formarse entre los pliegues de la corteza del árbol, y el rostro de una anciana apareció en él. Ella sonrió y miro con adoración al bebé dríade que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Ese no debería ser un problema, el crecerá un poco más rápido de lo que lo hacen los humanos normales, pero solo lo hará hasta tener cercanamente la misma edad que tiene su hijo. –Respondió con una voz apacible y una sonrisa amorosa dirigida al pequeño. –O al menos en apariencia. Su aprendizaje también crecerá, eso es seguro y su necesidad de proteger al Niño Ermitaño también florecerá con el correr de las estaciones. ¿Qué nombre le han puesto?

-Harry decidió que se llamaría Lyon. Y al parecer a él también le gusto ese nombre.

-Me parece un nombre formidable. Me gusta. ¿Qué otras dudas tienes acerca de él?

-Pues vera, yo estoy cuidando a Lyon como lo haría con cualquier otro bebé, pero no sé si lo hago bien. No sé qué tipo de cuidados habría que tener con una criatura de su naturaleza y al parecer ninguna de sus hijas tiene idea alguna.

-Entiendo tu preocupación. Pero él no es igual a cualquiera de mis hijas. Podrá comer lo que ustedes los humanos usualmente comen, y puede que también enfermar de la misma manera pero con un poco de "medicina" como le llaman ustedes, mejorara. Con lo único que deberás tener cuidado será con las hojas que crecen en sus pies. Procura no hacer que use esa extraña cubierta que rodean los pies de los humanos, el niño toma energía a través de esas hojas.

Severus supo que ser refería a los zapatos y se alegró de que Lyon no llevara puesto nada en sus pies, él ya había descubierto que al niño no le gustaba usarlos y en lugar de pelear decidió dejarlo así, además, Harry ya le había dicho que no lo siguiera intentando.

-También he de decir que cuando sea más grande su cabello cambiara según la estación en la que se encuentre como usualmente lo hacen las dríadas normales, es un aspecto que rebela su verdadera naturaleza. No debes asustarte. Y lo más importante, él tiene magia y como ustedes los magos, podrá utilizarla si le enseñan cómo. Por todo lo demás deberías estar tranquilo, pero si aparece cualquier otra duda que tengas, puedes venir a visitarme.

-Muchas gracias. Realmente sentía que caminaba a ciegas.

-No debes preocuparte. –Dijo segura de sí misma y luego su rosto se ilumino sonriendo, haciendo que las arrugas en su rostro se acentuaran aún más de lo que ya lo hacían. –Ahora, ¿Serias tan amable de dejarme cargarlo unos momentos? –Unas ramas brotaron del árbol y pronto tomaron forma de brazos, Severus tuvo un poco de miedo pero luego se acercó y dejo entre las ramas/brazos a Lyon.

El niño se asustó por el cambio súbito y por un instante Severus creyó que lloraría otra vez y quiso tomarlo de regreso. Pero la anciana comenzó a mecerlo y cantar. Y el bebé se calmó. Al parecer ella no tenía miedo de lastimarlo. Lyon jugo con las flores que sobresalían de las ramas que lo abrazaban y cuando la anciana lo acerco un poco más a ella, una de las manos del niño recorrió las facciones de su rostro muy interesado en ella. Después de un rato en el que la anciana y el niño se apreciaban mutuamente, Lyon comenzó a reír con limpias carcajadas y los balbuceos se intensificaron. La anciana sonrió de vuelta y acaricio tiernamente al bebé dríade. Era como si ellos tuvieran una conversación de la cual no eran parte ni él ni las demás dríadas, porque ellas se miraban igual de entregadas como lo estaba él. Entonces Lyon volteo su rostro y lo señaló. Estiro la mano que tenía libre –porque en la otra tenía a su muñeco –y comenzó a llamarlo, o al menos eso entendió Severus. Lyon abría y cerraba su mano, gorgoteando y sonriendo en su dirección, y de vez en cuando volteaba hacia la anciana.

Severus al fin se movió y estiro sus brazos para tomarlo, Lyon felizmente regreso con él y se aferró a su túnica, acurrucándose tiernamente.

-Así que también lo tomaste a él como tu propio hijo. –La afirmación sorprendió a Severus. Es cierto que ya lo daba por hecho, pero las dríadas no sabían aun eso. –Me parece algo muy enternecedor. Tienes un gran corazón, Severus Snape. Nunca cambies. –Sonrió la anciana dríada y luego desapareció dentro del árbol. Severus mientras tanto, tardo un poco en salir de su estupor.

Cuando miro hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que Lyon ya estaba profundamente dormido –y ni aun así soltaba al bendito muñeco, en serio le debía gustar esa cosa –y dando un rápido vistazo hacia el cielo, se dio cuenta de que la luna ya estaba en su máximo esplendor, debía ser más de media noche ya. Era tiempo de regresar. Las dríadas a su alrededor al parecer pensaron lo mismo y después de una rápida despedida, comenzaron a ingresar cada una en su árbol, quedando al final solo Vagmeli que miraba con fascinación a Lyon.

-Cuando vuelvan, podre cargarlo de nuevo. –Afirmo la dríada y Severus asintió de acuerdo. Luego también ella desapareció y el silencio reino en medio de la noche.

Emprendió el camino de regreso y mientras tanto se preguntó cómo estaría pasando Harry su noche con Mani. Tardo menos de lo que pensó en regresar a la cabaña, y una vez dentro cambio con una pijama a un Lyon totalmente dormido, el también cambio su túnica por algo mas cómodo y se acostó, activando los hechizos de barrera para que el bebé no se cayera si giraba mientras dormía. Y se durmió teniendo como último pensamiento a Harry.

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos quienes le dieron** _ **Follow**_ **y** _ **Favorite**_ **a mi Fanfic. También a los que comentaron.**

 **Y voy a responder a una de las preguntas que me hicieron en el capítulo anterior. Harry conocerá a Tom cuando cumple dieciséis años. Actualmente Harry tienes seis, para que tengan la cuenta. Y se acerca el cumpleaños número siete de Harry.**

 **Dato #2: El Solsticio de Verano es en Junio, entre el veinte y veintiuno, por eso digo que se acerca el cumpleaños de Harry, y el Solsticio solo ocurre en el hemisferio norte, porque en el sur ocurre totalmente lo contrario, El Solsticio de Invierno y suele ser el día más corto del año. En el pasado en muchas culturas, el Solsticio de Verano era una fecha especial porque era el tiempo cúspide de las cosechas y también un día solemne para los rituales. En el próximo capítulo verán a lo que se refería Mali con "Fortalecimiento de la magia", en especial porque la Luna Llena coincide con el Solsticio.**

 **Y sé que no apareció Harry en este capítulo pero es porque el ya tendrá su parte junto con mamá Luna. Tendrán todo un capitulo para ellos dos solitos, así como Severus y Lyon tuvieron el suyo.**

 **¿A que no es una ternura Severus como padre sobreprotector? Ni drogado dejaba al bebé con las hadas locas xD Harry ya se puede cuidar de ellas, Lyon no.**

 **Y todas las dríadas aman a su hermanito, ¿Quién no se ha asustado cuando cargaban a un niño y este comienza a llorar? Eso sí es entrar en pánico.**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí los dejo. Cuídense y Feliz Año Nuevo!**


	7. Solsticio de luna, parte2

**No los atrasare mucho con comentarios, al final del capítulo les hablo. Solo disfrútenlo y si tienen dudas o algo por el estilo, pueden hablarme, no hay falla.**

 **Solo les recuerdo que esto es Slash (chico x chico) están advertidos, y de que ninguno de los personajes con los que trabajo son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Solsticio de Luna parte 2**

Máni, usualmente en esta fecha del año hacia parte inactiva en las celebraciones del estío* y solo asistía a los rituales de vez en cuando, el protagonista suele ser su contraparte y hermano mayor, el Astro Sol, pero dadas las circunstancias hoy es una fecha especial y tanto el Sol como la Luna muestran un poder similar en este solsticio. Es como si estuvieran completamente alineados, y las esencias unidas hacen que el verano que entra sea próspero y fértil hasta las cosechas, y da muestras de buenos augurios para el futuro. Pero el solsticio no solo purificaba y fertilizaba los plantíos y bosques, también el espíritu.

Muchas épocas atrás cuando aún era joven (aunque para los seres como ella el tiempo es relativo) le gustaba observar a las personas hacer rituales y convivir en armonía con los seres de la naturaleza, cuando todavía respetaban a los bosques y a los espíritus. Era algo hermoso de apreciar. El día que iniciaba el Solsticio, las mujeres eran las primeras en levantarse antes de que los rayos del sol tocaran la tierra y recogían el rocío que dejaba el sereno porque creían que si lo bebían les serviría para quedar embarazadas y otras a encontrar pareja, pero también estaban las que buscaban el rocío para sanar cualquier malestar. Pero lo que más le gustaba apreciar a Máni, era cuando llegaba la noche y las personas hacían danzas alrededor de una hoguera, bailaban y cantaban toda la noche en honor a su hermano y cuando la noche estaba en la cúspide arrojaban al fuego lo que creían inútil, lo que ya no podía convivir con la nueva personalidad naciente y entonces amanecía y la magia del Sol los bendecía con su esencia, renovando la magia. Los festejos solían durar de tres a cuatro días.

Pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, los humanos olvidaron los festejos y no creyeron importante seguir los ritos, pronto su hermano también quedó en el olvido y el Solsticio se hizo solo un día ordinario más. Aun así, el seguía dándole vida a las cosechas y a los bosques por petición de las criaturas mágicas que aun vivían en ellos (y porque era su trabajo, obviamente), pero ya no ayudaba a los humanos, ellos ya no pedían su ayuda por lo tanto ya no necesitaban de él. Guardó los buenos recuerdos que alguna vez tuvo, pero ya no volvió a mostrarse físicamente, ni siquiera a los que le seguían prestando su debido respeto.

Máni alguna vez se preguntó que si lo que sentía su hermano era rencor o desolación por lo que los humanos hicieron, después se dio cuenta que en secreto seguía ayudando a las personas, él no podía guardar malos deseos, conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saberlo, pero también sabía que muy en el fondo el alma de Sol seguía sintiendo dolor.

Pero esa noche sería especial, y por eso estaba entusiasmada, porque en mucho tiempo no había habido una Luna Llena que acompañara el Solsticio y tenía la oportunidad de compartirlo con su hermano y ahora su hijo adoptivo. Ya se imaginaba el tierno rostro de Harry ilusionado al saber que ella tenía un hermano. Esa, definitivamente, sería una gran noche.

000000

 **Unas pocas horas antes del anochecer…**

Había algo divertido en ver a Harry actuar como el niño que se suponía que era. Desde que Severus le había anunciado que estaría toda la noche de Luna llena en el Solsticio de Verano con Máni, no dejo de saltar, bailar, gritar, hablar y hasta cantar (sí, porque el niño hasta rimas había hecho), de tan entusiasmado que estaba. Recorrió toda la casa buscando el bolso adecuado para llevar todo lo que, en suposición de Harry, sería necesario para pasar una noche en el bosque, olvidando que existía la magia y podía adaptarlo si se lo pidiera, pero como Severus encontraba muy graciosas las acciones de su pequeño prefería mirar en silencio junto a Lyon.

Llegada la hora dada, Harry estaba de pie en el porche esperando a que llegara su madre, ataviado con unas botas altas amarillas, una túnica lisa sin pliegues roja con estrellas negras que le llegaba poco abajo de las rodillas, una bufanda azul con caritas sonrientes y un gorrito de lana blanco. Una mochila la mitad de su tamaño (en la cual Severus no quería saber lo que llevaba) descansaba en su espalda. Y como habían estado haciendo desde que llegaron de recolectar las plantas para pociones y encontraran a Harry en pleno descontrol, Severus y Lyon seguían siendo meros espectadores.

Severus no tenía nada que ver en la extraña forma en la que Harry se vestía, es más, si de pendiera de él, el niño vestiría ropas negras todo el tiempo, pero el niño había adoptado un sentido de la moda por demás excéntrico desde que tuvo la conciencia suficiente para decidir qué ponerse. Siempre le pedía prendas coloridas o con estampados y si Severus no encontraba nada parecido, a petición del pequeño, él mismo las transfiguraba con tal de que Harry vagara contento con su forma de vestir. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, Severus miraba adorable al pequeño Harry pusiera lo que se pusiera, aunque daba gracias al cielo de todavía poder vestir a Lyon.

A las seis en punto, momento exacto en el que el cielo se oscureció, Máni llego. Su luz natural estaba más brillante que de costumbre y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Como pudo, Harry salió corriendo a su encuentro y en segundos fue cargado por la diosa, que se quejó por el peso extra.

-¿Qué traes aquí, amor? –preguntó Máni mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Lo que preparé para pasar la noche contigo. Empaque comida, ropa y zapatos extra, algunos juguetes, un mapa por si nos perdemos, el quid básico de pociones sanadoras que me regalo papá Sev, mis libretas de dibujos…

-¿Y todo eso te alcanzó ahí? –Lo interrumpió Maní un poco asombrada por lo que el pequeño había hecho.

-Sip. Y ya estoy listo para irnos.

-Sí –Máni alargó un poco más la i –verás, tendrás que dejar tu bolso.

Con solo decir eso un pequeño puchero se formó en el rostro de Harry, uno que derritió el corazón de Máni.

-Lo siento dulzura, pero es que a donde vamos no necesitaremos nada de eso, en su momento sabrás por qué.

-Entonces para nada sirvió preparar todo esto. –Se lamentó Harry, y con un suspiro se dio la vuelta para entregarle su mochila a Severus. –Parece que no será necesario, papá Sev.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión sí necesites prepararte a fondo, por ahora disfruta de tu noche. -Severus levitó la mochila hasta el interior de la casa, luego se preocuparía por volver a su lugar todo lo que contenía la mochila.

-Volveremos por la mañana, Severus.

-No se preocupen, solo cuídense, y Harry…

-¿Sí, papá?

-Te quiero, pórtate bien.

Como respuesta Harry le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, repitió lo mismo con Lyon y luego regreso con Máni.

-Ahora sí estoy listo mamá.

-Aún no. Te traje algo especial, pero necesito que te quites un momento tu lindo gorro. –Harry la miro curioso pero hizo caso y se quitó el gorro. Máni se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de su hijo y le hizo dar media vuelta. –Severus menciono que tienes un ligero problema con tu cabello –El mencionado bufó ante el uso de la palabra "ligero", si no fuera por el hechizo para hacer más liviano el peso del cabello de Harry el niño viviría con dolores de cabeza. –Esto… -le mostró un largo hilo dorado –Es pelo de dragón y evitará que tu cabello siga creciendo y también hará más tenue su peso, no importa cómo arregles tu cabello con tal de que lleves puesto el pelo de dragón será suficiente. –Máni amarro el pelo de dragón al final de la larga trenza que llevaba en ese momento Harry, y como efecto instantáneo, Harry ya no sintió el peso extra que creaba su cabello.

-Gracias, mamá. –Se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Máni acepto el beso y tomo en sus brazos a Harry.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Nos veremos mañana, Harry. –Dijo Severus, Lyon agitó su manito y gorgoteó palabras solo entendibles para Harry.

-¡Adiós!

Harry sonrió y Máni solo hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza antes de desaparecer dejando una estela de luz fugaz atrás. Severus y Lyon se vieron el uno al otro. Se habían ido, y la noche apenas estaba comenzando.

0000

Harry y Máni aparecieron en algún lugar dentro del gran bosque de Maine, en un claro rodeado de flores de todo tipo; entre Romero, Artemisas, Margaritas, Manzanilla, Saucos y Orquídeas; todas con potentes componentes medicinales y utilizadas mucho en pociones, su poder siendo amplificado en la fecha del solsticio. En el centro de aquel lugar había un pequeño lago con una cascada que sobresalía unos cuantos metros por encima de ellos, y conforme la luz de la luna aparecía en el cielo el agua cambiaba de colores turquesa, lilas y dorados, todo un espectáculo. Máni dejo en el suelo a Harry y lo hizo caminar hacia la orilla del lago, el pequeño miraba los alrededores muy impresionado por el espectáculo.

Para Harry era nuevo e intrigante, aquel lugar parecía rebozar de vida y no solo era por los vivos colores (aún en la oscuridad) sino porque él podía _ver_ la magia fragante ir y venir, podía sentirla y hasta casi tocarla. Dio un pequeño bote en su lugar cuando Máni hablo, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Harry, como ya sabrás, hoy es el Solsticio y por ende se da inicio a la estación del verano, o eso significa para los humanos, pero tiene un significado aún más profundo que el comienzo de una época. La naturaleza tiene magia propia, y en el día del Solsticio esa magia se renueva. Este año sin embargo es especial, -Máni hizo una pausa para asegurarse que tenía toda la atención de Harry. -La Luna estará en su máximo esplendor y así como el Sol llegó a medio día al cenit* sobre la tierra, la Luna Llena lo hará de la misma manera a la media noche, lo que quiere decir que la magia renovada será aún más potente por las dos energías combinadas.

Harry escuchaba las palabras de su madre, sabía que esta era una de sus muchas lecciones y por lo tanto debía prestar atención, hasta el más mínimo detalle y hacer cuantas preguntas pudiera. Su curiosidad innata tampoco lo dejaría quedarse con dudas sobre algo tan interesante y que, según su papá Sev, solo ocurre una vez cada muchos años.

-¿Mamá, a qué te refieres con _magia renovada_?

-La tierra está en constante movimiento, lo sabes ¿verdad? –Harry hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y Máni siguió hablando – Y en la tierra hay vida, que a su vez contiene vida, y vida que genera aún más vida. Por muy pequeña que sea una criatura, ésta hace parte de un ciclo natural y aporta algo al mundo. –Máni entonces tomo una flor del claro y se la mostro a Harry. –Esta flor para ti puede parecer insignificante, pero del néctar que produce ella se alimenta a una colmena de abejas o sus hojas pueden dar habitad a pequeños insectos, en ella coexiste un pequeño mundo del que somos ignorantes la mayor parte del tiempo al no detenernos y observar, pero llegara un momento en la que la flor morirá y regresará a la tierra de la que una vez brotó, y entonces su último resquicio de energía servirá para que otra vida tome su lugar. En el Solsticio, toda la vida emerge con magia nueva y nutriente que se expande hasta los lugares más pequeños y recónditos, todo lo viejo muere y algo nuevo nace. Es así como el ciclo vuelve a comenzar. Eso es la _magia renovaba_.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no solo se aplica a las plantas y animales, sino también a criaturas mágicas y humanos, espíritus y el alma misma. Porque todo en este mundo, corpóreo o no corpóreo, tiene energía vital prestada, y una vez que llega su fin, la energía prestada es devuelta al mundo.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando alguien muere ¿alguien más está naciendo en su lugar?

-Exacto, pero no precisamente debe ser en el mismo lugar, con tal de tener esencias parecidas es suficiente.

-Qué extraño.

-Así funciona el mundo.

-Amm, ¿Y cómo te afecta a ti el solsticio, mamá?

-Me dará fortaleza para seguir curando los bosques que se me han encomendado.

-¿Quién te lo encomendó?

-El Creador, un ser aún más divino que yo, quien me otorgó la tarea de cuidar las noches y el don de sanar. Pero no solo yo fui encomendada, muchos otros también hacen parte en el mundo y sus tareas son tan importantes como las mías.

Harry miraba admirado a su madre, se sentía afortunado de conocer esta parte del mundo que muy pocos tienen la suerte de enterarse que existe. De pronto se le vino una idea a Harry y se la hizo saber a Máni.

-Si tú cuidas las noches ¿Quién cuida del día?

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías. Eso es fácil de contestar, mi querido hermano, por supuesto. –Así de fácil y con una sonrisa radiante respondió Máni.

-¿Hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano? ¿Por qué no mencionaste? ¿Y por qué nunca lo hemos visto?

-Sí, tengo un hermano. No lo mencione porque nunca me preguntaron. Y él no es alguien muy sociable, y casi no le gusta salir por eso nunca se le ve rondando. Pero hoy, mi pequeño bebé, tendrás la suerte de conocerlo. Ni alguien como él se perdería este día tan especial como este.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Igual que yo, mi hermano tiene muchos nombres, pero a él le gusta ser llamado Sunne.

Harry tarareó en respuesta. El pequeño pensaba en todo lo que su madre le contó hasta ahora. Sobre la magia que se renueva, el poder del solsticio, el hecho de que su mamá tiene un hermano… era mucho por analizar para alguien tan pequeño, aunque Harry fuera dotado de una gran inteligencia, seguía siendo un niño de tan solo seis/casi siete años.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Dime?

-¿Crees que tu hermano se moleste si le digo Tío?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? –Máni señalo hacia atrás de Harry, y él obedientemente se giró. Sobre unas rocas en el lago, estaba sentado un joven de negros cabellos y túnicas doradas, y como Máni, de su cuerpo también desprendía un leve resplandor.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida hermana!

-Mucho, ciertamente.

El joven (aparentemente, porque con estos seres uno nunca sabe) se bajó de la roca y comenzó a caminar sobre el agua, su andar era elegante y delicado. Harry pudo notar que además de ir descalzo con cada paso que daba pequeñas plantas se creaban donde pisara. Impresionante.

Cuando solo unos cuantos metros los separaban, Máni corrió hacia su hermano, dejando toda la fachada de diosa recatada y serena a un lado. Nadie la podía la podía culpar, el dios no solo se había ocultado a los ojos de los mortales, sino que también de ella.

-¡Te extrañe tanto! –Exclamó Máni.

-Yo también… -Susurro el joven. Harry aunque sonreía feliz por el encuentro, en el interior se sentía fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a esa atmósfera. Pero tan pronto como esos pensamientos aparecieron en la mentecita del infante, un muy sonriente dios Sol tomo a Harry entre sus brazos, dando muchas vueltas al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo reír al pequeño.

-Con que tú debes ser el pequeño del que todo este bosque anda hablando. Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Sunne.

-Y yo me llamo Harry. –Respondió con las mejillas rojas de tanto reír. – ¿Qué es lo que dicen de mí?

-Bueno –Sunne se quedó pensativo un momento –Cuenta la historia que una pequeña cría humana por primera vez nació en Maine, y que al hacerlo trajo mucha alegría al bosque porque esa pequeña cría era especial y podía interactuar con todas las otras criaturas que residen en el bosque, sin importar cuales sean. Que vive con un pocionista que se asemeja un inmenso murciélago y además tiene como plus que fue adoptado por mi querida hermana.

-Los arboles suelen ser muy chismosos. –Harry inflo los cachetes y Sunne tuvo que resistir apretárselos.

-Yo también lo creo.

-Harry ¿No tenías algo que preguntarle a Sunne?

-Oh, sí. Señor Sunne ¿Le molestaría que le llamara Tío? –Harry amplio sus ojos tanto como pudo y sonrió dulcemente.

-No veo porqué no.

-Pero tendría que venir a visitarme y no desaparecer por tanto tiempo, me gusta platicar con quienes considero mi familia. Además, Mamá se sentiría sola de nuevo si desaparece.

Sunne, se sorprendió por lo dicho por el pequeño. Definitivamente lo que pregonaban por el bosque sobre él era cierto, niño más peculiar el que eligió su hermana para adoptar.

-Yo prometo no desaparecer, y visitarte cuanto me sea posible…

-¿Con el corazón?

-Con el corazón –dijo el dios haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho al lado del corazón.

Bien. –Harry se giró hacia su madre y estiro su manito con el pulgar hacia arriba. -¿Escuchaste, mamá? Lo prometió, y con el corazón, ahora no puede romper su promesa.

-Lo he escuchado, Harry.

Máni y Sunne siguieron hablando de todo lo que no habían podido compartir durante el largo tiempo en el que no se habían visto, también le explicaron a Harry lo que pasaría una vez la luna llena llegara al punto más alto en el cielo. Como aún faltaba un poco para el evento principal, Harry se puso a jugar en los alrededores con las luciérnagas que aparecieron de un momento a otro, de vez en cuando se unía de nuevo a la conversación entre Máni y Sunne para saciar su curiosidad y luego seguía con sus juegos.

De tanto en tanto, llego la hora de la que tanto hablaba Máni y Harry pudo ver asombrado como la luna llena parecía desprender un brillo azul. Dicho brillo bajó del cielo y cubrió la noche como un manto. Harry vio como Máni y Sunne se tomaban de las manos y sobre sus cabezas se creaban extraños signos que ellos habían llamado runas, y dichas runas se unían para crear una sola.

Como todo a su alrededor, los dioses hermanos parecieron absorber la magia que les otorgaba el Solsticio, y no fueron los únicos. Harry sintió una corriente suave susurrar canticos suaves y alegres, la vida a su alrededor parecía danzar a un ritmo propio y sin darse cuenta, Harry también sintió la necesidad de bailar, y lo hizo. No sabía de donde venía la música que acompañaba sus movimientos pero era lo menos que le importaba en ese momento.

Entre más se elevaban los cantos, el brillo de los alrededores parecía tomar más fuerza y vitalidad. Entonces supo a qué se refería su madre con que la magia era renovada. También recordó el hecho de que tenía que desprenderse de algo viejo para pasar a lo nuevo e internamente se detuvo a preguntar qué es lo que estaría dando él a cambio para recibir magia nueva, no sentía la necesidad de desprenderse de nada, más sin embargo ahí estaba.

Cuando la luna poco a poco comenzó a avanzar pasando la media noche, acabando con el intercambio, todo a su alrededor pareció tomar su lugar de regreso, y una profunda paz inundo el campo lleno de flores y el pequeño lago (el cual ya no tenía exóticos colores).

Sunne y Máni seguían tomados de la mano y con su mirada fija en el cielo. Dejando salir un suspiro, dieron gracias y las runas sobre sus cabezas desaparecieron.

-Eso ha sido intenso. –rompió el silencio Harry, no pudiéndolo evitar.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto Sunne.

-Lo mejor que he visto hasta ahora.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado, mi pequeño. –Máni tenía una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha en su rostro. –Una gran historia para contarle a tu papá Sev, ¿No es cierto?

-Definitivamente. –sonrió cansado, estando de acuerdo con su madre, aunque para ser sinceros, en toda la noche no había pensado en su papá ni en su hermanito, pero es que eran tantas emociones que no tuvo capacidad para más.

Máni al darse cuenta lo poco que faltaba para que Harry cayera rendido, se acercó y lo tomó en brazos para arrullarlo y que durmiera tranquilo. El pequeño había aguantado más de lo que tenía previsto, pero su pequeño cuerpo al final tenía que colapsar y faltaba poco para eso. Harry rodeo el cuello de la diosa y miró sobre sus hombros a un sonriente Sunne.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme, verdad? Lo prometiste.

-Iré, no te preocupes. Ahora descansa, te hace falta.

-Mmju…

Harry cerró lentamente los ojos y se unió al mundo de los sueños. Mañana tenía mucho que contarle a su papá Severus y también a Lyon.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ***** **Estío: (Del lat.** _ **aestivum**_ **, estación veraniega** _ **aestas**_ **, verano.) Estación del año que comienza en el solsticio de verano y termina en el equinoccio de otoño.**

 *** Cenit: Punto del firmamento que corresponde verticalmente al lugar de la Tierra donde está situado el observador.**

 **Y he aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, que poco a poco va tomando forma. Y como lo prometido es deuda les traje el capítulo de Madre e Hijo que les dije, con extra de hermano perdido y encontrado xD**

 **Esa no la veían venir ¿cierto?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ciertamente no prometo tener el próximo muy pronto, lo que si les puedo adelantar es que será sobre el cumpleaños de Harry que está cada vez más cerca.**

 **Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen y deja sus lindos comentarios que alimentan mi alma xD**


	8. Antes de Partir

**Notas de Autora**

: Han pasado unos buenos dos meses desde que subí el capítulo del Solsticio. Para este entonces creo que habrán perdido el hilo de la historia, lo siento. Este capítulo es especial. La historia ya va tomando trama y les gustará xD

 **Disclairme** : Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia es de mi autoría.

 **Advertencias** : esta historia contiene slash (chico x chico) si no les apetece y no les gusta este tipo de historias, han llegado muy lejos desde la primera advertencia que hice.

 **Antes de partir**

Severus siempre pensó que Máni era misteriosa e impredecible, pero no lo confirmó completamente sino hasta la mañana siguiente después del Solsticio cuando se presentó con Harry en brazos y a la par un joven de cabellos negros y un aura parecida a la de ella, el cual poco después supo que era su hermano.

El joven se presentó como "Sunne" y a Severus le pareció hilarante el convivir con dos seres regentes del día y la noche, en su vida imagino conocerlos. Hablaron un buen rato, o al menos Máni y su hermano lo hicieron, Severus más que todo escuchaba y prestaba atención a la interaccion entre los hermanos, Máni de verdad se veía feliz. No supo qué pensar cuando le dijeron que Harry había nombrado a Sunne como su tío y para hacer alarde de su nuevo título el dios estaría visitando cada tanto a Harry, y al igual que Máni, él también sería su maestro en lo que respecta su herencia de magia.

A media mañana Máni y Sunne se fueron solo quedando Severus en un tranquilo pero extraño silencio, sus dos pequeños estaban aún dormidos, después de una extenuante noche lo creía normal. Aunque la oportunidad era perfecta para crear algunas pociones y abastecer su depósito, al igual que los niños, él también se sentía cansado. Decidió entonces irse a dormir, ya luego tendría tiempo para trabajar sin interrupciones.

Estaban a mediados de julio y era un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Severus, con un niño dríade que aparentaba la edad de dos años y no solo unos cuantos meses. Otro niño que podía hablar y ver a seres que las demás personas no podían, manejar elementos de la naturaleza y además ser hijo de la Luna y sobrino del Sol. Lo normal estaba sobrevalorado, se dijo mentalmente.

Los dos niños jugaban en el claro detrás de la cabaña mientras Severus preparaba el almuerzo, como siempre, las hadas entrometidas seguían a todos lados a Harry. Un hechizo de ampliación de sonido estaba puesto sobre los niños para saber si ocurría algo o se alejaban demasiado, díganle paranoico pero no dejaría que nada malo les pasara mientras él estuviera a cargo.

Lyon acompañaba fervientemente a Harry y escuchaba todo lo que éste le enseñaba e intentaba imitarlo sin mucho éxito, lo que le parecía normal al pocionista teniendo en cuenta que aún era muy pequeño. Otra cosa que Lyon no lograba imitar eran las palabras, no sabía hablar y cuando lo intentaba solo salían sonidos raros de su boca, por eso el pequeño dríade dejo de hacerlo y pasaba callado todo el tiempo a excepción de cuando estaba muy emocionado o quería algo, entonces él comenzaba a gimotear o pronunciar algunas silabas, nada más. Para Severus, Lyon seguía siendo un bebé no importa lo rápido que creciera, por ende lo trataba como tal.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo y luego un grito, no supo de cuál de los dos niños provenía pero no se detuvo a pensarlo, salió corriendo a ver qué ocurría y se encontró con Lyon llorando mientras Harry entraba en pánico, las hadas solo chillaban y revoloteaban histéricas.

-¿Qué paso? –La fuerte voz saco a Harry de su aturdimiento, Severus se puso a la par de Lyon y lo cargó intentando que dejara de llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió, Harry?

-Y…Yo intente enseñarle como trepar árboles y lo estaba haciendo bien… pero entonces –a Harry se le humedecieron los ojos y Severus tenía que guardar la calma si quería solucionar esto. –Lyon re..resbaló y yo in..ntenté usar magia para atraparlo pero no funcionó, no salió nada. No quise lastimarlo, lo ju..ro… -Así que eso había ocurrido, Severus suspiro para sus adentros y reviso de que Lyon no tuviera ninguna lesión.

-Harry, la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo tan temerario procura estar con alguien que te supervise, es cierto que eres mayor que Lyon pero sigues siendo pequeño, tú solo no puedes cuidar de alguien más. Aún no. –Severus hablo fuerte y claro, conocía las buenas intenciones de Harry pero debía hacerle entender que tenía límites.

-Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar. –Y Severus quiso creerle pero conociéndolo y sabiendo de la familia de la cual provenía, era más que seguro que volvería a cometer otra estupidez. A veces pensaba que si tuviera la oportunidad, Harry sería el candidato perfecto para entrar a la casa de Gryffindor en Hogwarts.

-Solo… piensa en si tus acciones pondrán en peligro a otra persona, en especial si es un ser querido. Por ahora, acompáñame a ver si tiene algún hueso roto o solo fue el susto. –Harry asintió y lo siguió de cerca, se había limpiado las lágrimas y solo tenía los ojos cristalinos.

Entraron a la casa y Severus acostó en la cama a Lyon, le lanzo un hechizo diagnóstico y como presentía al pequeño se le había roto la muñeca. Busco una de sus pociones y se la dio a beber, eso ajustaría el hueso pero todavía debería usar vendas para no sobre esforzar la muñeca. Además le dio otra poción para el dolor que lo hizo dormir poco tiempo después.

-¿Estará bien? –la suave voz de Harry le llegó desde atrás.

-Sí, pero no podrá usar la mano izquierda por al menos tres días.

Harry se subió a la cama y se acostó a la par de Lyon.

–Yo lo cuidaré, lo prometo. Puedes ir a terminar de hacer la comida.

Severus se enterneció, la mirada determinada de Harry le decía que haría todo lo posible para que Lyon se sintiera mejor y olvidara la caída.

-Llámame por cualquier cosa. –Harry asintió y del bolsito que cargaba a todos lados saco un pequeño libro y se puso a leerlo.

De verdad, de verdad debía recordar que ninguno de los dos eran tan grandes como aparentaban ser. Con Harry y su madurez excepcional, muchas veces pasaba desapercibido que solo tenía seis años (casi siete). Lyon era un asunto más complicado, era una criatura mágica con la que no sabía lidiar, odiaba lo desconocido porque no sabía tratarlo y aun así se esmeraba por cuidar del pequeño dríade. Todo era tan complicado, y se recordó por milésima vez que eran niños, solamente niños muy diferentes a los demás, pero sin importar nada, niños al final de cuentas.

Tal vez no estaba hecho para eso, cuidar de niños no era su punto fuerte y creía que nunca lo sería. Nunca se preparó mentalmente para decir "Quiero ser papá", y nadie le preguntó si lo deseaba ser… bueno, tal vez Harry si lo hizo, pero aun así. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios mientras cortaba zanahorias en forma de estrellas para que los niños las vieran más apetitosas y se las comieran, era un truco que había aprendido y funcionaba muy bien.

Dejando de lado el cuchillo de pronto lo entendió. La paternidad no es nada fácil para los que se preparan ni mucho menos para los que no, solo ocurría y se aprendía en el proceso. Como el hecho de saber doblar la ropa al derecho, lavar colores separados de blancos y oscuros, no darles dulces antes de cenar si no quería un vendaval hasta las diez de la noche cuando el azúcar bajaba, o contar cuentos y regalar un beso de buenas noches para espantar a las criaturas malas. Esos solo eran algunos ejemplos.

Sonrió mientras sacaba del horno el pastel de frutas que tanto le gustaba a Lyon y las galletas de chocolate para el té de la tarde. Puede que su vida no fuera tan emocionante y ya no se ocupara tanto de sus pociones como antaño, es más, no recordaba la última vez que realmente trabajó en alguna poción que no fuera para enfermedades virales o accidentes que protagonizaban los revoltosos niños que tenía.

Escuchó pequeños pasos bajando por las escaleras y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina para ver a Harry tomando la mano de su hermanito, cuidando que no resbalara y volviera a caer. Harry era muy tierno y a veces se preocupaba más por las otras personas (o criaturas) que por él mismo, y si no hacía algo con eso, en un futuro sería la perdición de Harry. Al llegar al comedor Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual, Lyon solo se acercó a Severus esperando que lo cargara y sentara en su asiento especial (el de tres diccionarios apilados). Ya estando en su lugar, Lyon le regalo una sonrisa y se puso a jugar con las flores sobre la mesa. Severus sirvió el almuerzo y se dispuso a comer con sus hijos, de vez en cuando corrigiendo la postura de Harry o evitando que Lyon derramara más de lo debido y cayeran más alimentos en la mesa que en su estómago.

Puede que su vida ya no fuera tan tranquila y estuviera llena de sobresaltos por accidentes en el baño, enfermedades inesperadas o raspones en las rodillas, pero ya no era tan solitaria y agradecía a cualquier ente que estuviera a cargo de su destino el permitirle tener a esos pequeños como familia, estuviera preparado o no, él nunca dejaba un reto sin acabar y la paternidad sería algo contra lo que no perdería. Y aún con todas sus inseguridades encima, ver crecer a sus niños era algo que no cambiaría.

Después de un largo tiempo invisible para las criaturas y los humanos, el dejarse ver era algo estimulante para Sunne, se sentía libre y dio su palabra de no volver a esconderse si realmente no lo ameritaba. Como se lo prometió a Harry, días más tarde del Solsticio, se presentó ante la cabaña para enseñarle a controlar los elementos, Máni ya había estado practicando con el niño pero no era lo mismo hacerlo de día que hacerlo por las noches, y Sunne estaba muy expectante por qué tanto poder y habilidad tendría Harry.

Harry ciertamente se ganaba el cariño a pulso y con el Señor del Sol no fue diferente. En sus tantos siglos de recorrer la tierra, pocas veces fueron en las que vio alma tan pura y magnifica como la que portaba Harry, solo esperaba que cuando creciera, los males del mundo no le afectaran ni le corrompieran como a tantos otros les sucedió. Es más fácil machar un lienzo en blanco que volverlo a limpiar. Y Harry era tan joven aun…

Volviendo de lo lejano de sus pensamientos, escucho las voces procedentes de la cabaña, por una ventana podía ver Sunne a los niños jugando y al pocionista supervisándolos. Se acercó y llamo a la puerta como recordó muchas veces que hacían los humanos, era una muestra de cortesía, se dijo. Quien abrió fue un visiblemente cansado, Severus, que solo pudo dar un corto saludo antes de que un excitado Harry apareciera y saludara a Sunne, dejando con las palabras en la boca al pocionista.

-Modales, Harry. Debes esperar que alguien termine de hablar para tomar la palabra. Además, es de mala educación dejar a las visitas en la entrada sin ofrecer pasar adelante.

Harry se sonrojo por la amonestación en frente del señor a quien hace poco había conocido y al que nombro tío postizo.

-Disculpa –dijo con voz tenue -¿Gusta pasar, tío Sunne? Papá hizo galletas y pronto estará listo el té de la tarde.

Al señor del Sol algo pareció relucirle en los ojos, tal vez el brillo del reconocimiento de un hogar que la soledad había borrado con el pasar de las estaciones. Las simples palabras de Harry llamándolo "Tío" hacían que el calor en su pecho desbordara. Y con una sonrisa igual de grande que la del niño, Sunne aceptó la invitación a tomar el té con galletas.

Al entrar en la cabaña observó todo con genuina curiosidad, seres como él no necesitaban de refugio, alimentos o indumentaria para cubrirse de las tempestades ni la crueldad de la intemperie. El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, se miraba un poco desordenado, "algo normal cuando se tiene a dos pequeños rondando", pensó Sunne.

Severus lo guio hacia un sofá individual y Sunne aceptó, el asiento era muy cómodo y pronto le gusto. Frente a él se encontraba el hermanito de Harry a quien todavía no conocía correctamente, solo de nombre. "Lyon", recordó. Sabía que los niños solo eran hermanos de nombre, así como él y su reciente parentesco con Harry. Sentía curiosidad, sin embargo, ya que era la primera vez que conocía a una criatura procedentes de las dríadas sin necesitar de un árbol para subsistir. Y como por el momento se encontraban ellos dos solos en la sala –Severus y Harry estaban en la cocina –decidió Sunne entablar conversación.

-Soy Sunne, mucho gusto. –El señor del Sol no recibió respuesta. Los impávidos ojos de Lyon seguían observándolo, pero no dieron muestra de querer responder. Sunne trato con algo más. –Harry es un buen hermano mayor, ¿no es cierto? –esta vez Lyon reaccionó, tan solo un poco, en reconocimiento. –Sabes, también conozco a tus otras hermanas. Ellas disfrutan mucho de mi luz. Al igual que tú. –Lyon asintió, pero siguió sin decir palabra, pues no sabía cómo, pero el señor del Sol no estaba al tanto de ese detalle, y se sentía un poco frustrado al no obtener respuesta del pequeño.

-Lyon no puede hablar. –Corto el extraño silencio, Harry. –Aún no puede. No como nosotros.

-¿No? –Se sorprendió Sunne -¿y eso por qué?

-Es muy pequeño, solo tiene pocos meses de haber nacido. –Hablo esta vez Severus, mientras colocaba las tazas llenas de té sobre la mesita de centro. Harry puso un plato grande rebosante de galletas de chocolate a la par y luego se sentó junto a su hermano menor, quien se acercó más a él para abrazarlo.

Sunne sabía que la invitación a tomar té con galletas era mera formalidad, pues ni bebía, ni comía. Cuando al fin los pequeños tuvieron sus respectivas tazas de té y una galleta cada uno, Severus se sentó a la par de los niños tomando su propia taza. Fue este el momento en el que decidió Sunne que podía hablar de nuevo.

-Así que ¿Cómo es que el pequeño dríade tiene una apariencia mayor a la de solo unos pocos meses?

-Porque su madre así lo ha querido. Ella obsequió a Harry el capullo de donde nació Lyon. Él es un compañero y algo más que un guardián, es lo que dijo la Anciana Árbol. Lyon crecerá hasta aparentar más o menos la edad que tiene Harry, luego crecerá igual que lo hace cualquier humano. –El señor del Sol se quedó impresionado ante tal cosa. A Harry le habían concedido un guardián, y nada menos que un _don de la tierra._

-Pero sí puedo hablar con él,–dijo de pronto Harry –Sí puedo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Sunne.

-Desde que estaba en el capullo puedo hablar con él. Aquí… -Harry se señaló la cabeza y continuó –él me habla por los pensamientos. Sí puede hablar, pero no sabe cómo hacer funcionar las palabras para que lo puedan escuchar. Ya hemos intentado muchas veces.

 _"Muy conveniente_ ", pensó Sunne, " _que solo Harry pueda_ _escuchar a su guardián_ ".

Entre tanto blah, blah, blah que sacaba Harry, pronto al Señor del Sol se le olvido el motivo por el que se había presentado a la cabaña inicialmente, y sin saber cómo, llegaron a un tema que tenía a Harry dando saltos de emoción. Su cumpleaños.

-El 31 de julio. Cumpliré siete años. –Harry levanto sus manitos y contó siete dedos, Lyon lo imitó y también contó siete dedos aunque no supiera lo que hacía.

-Oh, y ¿Qué pedirás para tu cumpleaños? –Esta extraña tradición de celebrar el día en que nacieron le parecía curiosa a Sunne. Él ni siquiera sabía si el tiempo ya tenía nombre cuando lo crearon, mucho menos sabría si tendría un cumpleaños.

-Un libro, de dragones. Papá ira una semana antes de mi cumpleaños a la ciudad y me traerá el libro.

-¿Y por qué de dragones?

-No sabía lo que quería como regalo hasta hace unos días, cuando descubrí el cascarón vacío de un dragón en el bosque mientras paseábamos. Era un nido abandonado, entonces le pedí a Papá Sev que me contara sobre ellos, pero él muy poco sabe sobre ellos, más que sus utilidades en pociones, por lo tanto le dije que en mi cumpleaños me regalara un libro que hablara sobre dragones.

-¿Cuánto tardas en hacer el viaje?

-Poco menos de tres días, ida y vuelta, si no tengo sobresaltos ni inconvenientes en el camino.

-¿Y con quien se quedan los niños? –Preguntó alarmado Sunne.

-Máni hace un esfuerzo por quedarse de día con Harry cuando me ausento, aunque ahora no solo será Harry, también está Lyon. Sin embargo no puedo llevar a ninguno de los dos a la ciudad puesto se supone yo no debería estar vivo y, aunque es improbable, siempre puede haber alguien que me reconozca y tenga que huir. Cargando con niños eso me sería imposible y quedaría al descubierto, algo que no deseo.

-Poco sé de la historia detrás de los motivos por los cuales viven ahora en este bosque, tal vez más adelante tenga la confianza suficiente para que me cuenten sobre ello, por el momento puedo decir que si de algo sirve, yo podría cuidar de los niños por el día y aminorar la carga de mi hermana. Es solo una sugerencia. –Harry salto de su asiento (asustando en el camino a Lyon) y se puso frente a Severus.

-Papá, ¿Ves? Ya no necesitas preocuparnos por nosotros, podrás ir al pueblo tranquilo. –Severus miraba perplejo a Sunne, pero no podía negar que su oferta era un alivio para poder irse despejado.

-¿Seguro que no es inconveniente en sus tareas? –pregunto el pocionista para estar seguro.

-En lo absoluto. Además, prometí enseñarle a Harry cómo controlar los elementos y su herencia. Mientras no está podré practicar con él y con Lyon. Se de algunas cosas que el bebé dríade podría aprender. –Al ser mencionado los ojitos del menor brillaron y también miró significativamente a Severus. Viendo que todo parecía estar solucionado, el pocionista no dio objeción y acordaron la fecha en la cual partiría.

-Como usted no conoce mucho de niños, haré una lista de cosas que debe y no debe hacer con ellos, también dejaré preparados los alimentos con un hechizo de conservación para solo calentarlos cuando sea el momento de comer. Dejaré unos cuantos preparativos listos antes del viernes para que no se le sea difícil cuidar de dos niños.

-No habrá problemas, ¿Qué tan duro puede ser cuidar a dos personitas?

Severus sonrió algo macabro para sus adentros. _Oh, si supiera_.

Harry saltaba emocionado y Lyon jalaba de la túnica de Severus para captar su atención.

-Bueno, resuelto lo de mi partida, creo que es tiempo de la siesta de Lyon y Harry. Gracias por aceptar pasar tiempo con nosotros en nuestra hora del té. Más noche podremos seguir hablando, si lo prefiere, Máni estará presente.

-Mamá siempre viene. –concordó Harry.

-Me parece una agradable idea. Volveré por la noche, entonces. Descansa Lyon, tú también Harry. –Lyon solo asintió hacia el hombre y luego volvió a esconder su cabeza entre los pliegues de la túnica negra de Severus. Harry se despidió un poco más animado y dijo que lo esperaba. Sunne pudo apreciar par más disparejo el que hacían los dos niños.

Severus cargó a Lyon y junto a Harry guiaron al Señor del Sol hacia la salida, y una vez fuera lo vieron desaparecer como tantas veces vieron a Máni hacerlo.

-Hora de dormir, mocosos. Creo que yo también podría dormir un rato.

-¿Nos acompañarás? –pregunto Harry.

-Por hoy, sí.

Cerrando la puerta, pasaron a través de la sala y subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto que compartían. Severus cerró las cortinas para impedir que la luz de la tarde pasara a la habitación, dejando solo la tenue iluminación del cristal de cuarzo. Acostó a Lyon en la cama y procedió ayudar a Harry con sus botines, los cordones eran un martirio para el niño. Terminada la faena con los zapatos, Severus se acostó con sus hijos y poco tiempo basto para que se durmieran.

Severus ya había viajado a pueblos mágicos escondidos en medio de ciudades muggles, eran la perfecta combinación para los magos que tienen conexiones con personas muggles, pero tampoco quieren separarse tanto del mundo mágico. Más allá de Maine –el bosque en el que habitaban –en las islas escocesas, hacía el Sur, existían muchos de estos poblados ocultos, que eran los lugares que usualmente visitaba para abastecerse de alimentos, ropa o ingredientes para pociones, y –como ahora –para comprar algo en específico. Severus trataba de visitar islas, en lugar de ciudades grandes, se le facilitaba más aparecerse y salir sin ser percibido.

Estaba terminando los últimos arreglos para dejar todo listo y que Sunne ni Máni tuvieran complicaciones con los niños. Sabía que los dioses no tendrían ningún problema en defender a sus pequeños si algo saliera mal o un loco los atacara, después de todo, su magia y poder sobrepasan el de cualquier mortal, pero hasta ellos tienen problemas con pequeñas criaturitas impredecibles. Harry podía cometer cualquiera de sus estúpidas hazañas y Lyon siguiéndolo de cerca no presagiaba nada bueno. Era mejor poner barreras y límites.

Como dijo, hizo una lista completa con lo que debían y no debían hacer los niños. La lista era tan extensa que cubría más de treinta centímetros de pergamino, unas de las cuantas instrucciones que incluían eran:

•SE levantan a las 7:30 am y se duermen a las 10:00 pm después de haber hablado con Máni

•Desayunan a las 8:00 am, almuerzan a la 1:20 pm, cenan a las 5:30 pm

•No tienen permitido entrar en el laboratorio de pociones

•Las hadas entrometidas no se les permite entrar en la casa (hablo en serio, Harry)

•Se bañan dos veces al día (Totalmente necesario, evite dejar a cualquiera de los niños solos en la bañera. Mantenga la puerta del baño abierta)

•Vigile que no tomen las galletas detrás de la caja de cereales integrales, y mueva el envase de las galletas cuando los niños estén dormidos.

•Solo se les permite una galleta por día, y una porción de pastel a la hora del té. (Aténgase a las consecuencias de superar esa cantidad)

•La hora del té es a las 3:00 pm

•Toman pociones nutricionales después de cada comida

•La siesta es a las 3:40 pm, despiertan a la 4:20 pm

•No pueden alejarse más de diez metros, en cualquiera de las direcciones a partir de la cabaña, sin supervisión correspondiente.

•Harry no puede hacer magia sin supervisión

•Evite ponerle zapatos a Lyon (no son necesarios)

•Ayude a Harry con sus zapatos (es necesario)

•Las lecciones/estudios de Harry comienzan a las 9:00 am y terminan a las 11:00 am, Lyon todavía está muy pequeño para comenzar a estudiar, mientras puede jugar, tomar el sol o puede leerle un cuento, tienen total fascinación por Peter Pan, lo hallará en el librero de la sala.

•Después del almuerzo a los niños les gusta jugar en el prado fuera de la cabaña. Puede usar ese momento para practicar con Harry a usar los elementos.

•Los cuarzos son para ayudar a dormir a los niños

•El peluche que carga Lyon por ningún motivo debe perderse de vista, llorará si no lo ve después de veinte minutos

•Harry no debe subir a los árboles sin supervisión

•Lyon todavía requiere ayuda para ir al baño, cambiarse, comer y subir a las sillas.

•Los niños no pueden entrar a la cocina, está restringida

•Además de las hadas, Harry no tiene permitido dejar pasar a cualquier otra criatura mágica, visible o no visible, a la cabaña

•Lyon y Harry le temen a las tormentas, aunque no es muy probable, las tormentas de verano suelen aparecer de ocasionalmente. Procure insonorizar la habitación donde duermen

•Hay un botiquín en el baño principal, uno en la cocina, otro en el librero de la sala, tienen sellos preventivos por si Harry o Lyon los tocan

•Hay un espejo de dos vías con el que nos podremos comunicar si tiene alguna duda, está en el escritorio de la habitación

Y la lista seguía. Cuando a las cinco de la tarde en punto, que era el momento en el que partiría, aparecieron Máni y Sunne, Severus le dio una copia del pergamino a cada uno, a Máni ya le había dado un pergamino la primera vez que tuvo que quedarse sola con Harry, y luego cuando Lyon estaba recién salido del capullo, obviamente la lista había vuelto a cambiar, por lo tanto las reglas también.

-¿En serio son necesarias tantas precauciones? Solo te irás por dos días, tal vez tres. –dijo Sunne horrorizado por la inmensa lista que tenía más restricciones que otra cosa.

-Créame, la necesitara. –El rostro inmutable se Severus hizo que Sunne no dijera nada más, pero seguía pensando en que no era tan necesario tantas reglas.

Aunque Sunne no hallara sentido en las reglas que dejaba el pocionista, Máni comprendía a la perfección el porqué de ellas, después de todo quien más tiempo pasaba con los pequeños era Severus.

Agachándose, y tomando a los niños en brazos, Severus se despidió.

-Quiero que se porten bien y hagan caso a Máni y al señor Sunne. Ellos los cuidaran mientras yo esté ausente. –Severus oyó un gimoteo y por un momento creyó que era Harry, ya muchas veces lo había hecho, pero cuando bajo a mirar, era Lyon quien lloraba. –Pequeño, yo regresaré, te lo prometo. Tendrás a Harry para protegerte si tienes miedo por las noches. –Harry asintió fervientemente, confirmando las palabras de su padre, aunque a él también se le estaban comenzando a cristalizar los ojos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Lyon aminoró un poco su llanto ante esas palabras, pero sentía tristeza al saber que su padre se iría. La primera vez que Severus lo dejó, tenía poco más de cuatro semanas de haber salido del capullo y no tenía noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, además, no había tomado tanto cariño al pocionista como ahora. Severus cargó a Lyon, le dio un beso en la frente y se lo entregó a Máni.

-Llévalos a ver a las dríadas, se olvidaran un poco de que me he ido. –Máni asintió. Sunne miraba alejado la despedida y repasaba la lista, todavía demasiado larga en su opinión.

Severus se agacho y dio otro beso a Harry –Volveré pronto, pequeño, y traeré conmigo tu regalo.

-Te quiero mucho, papá Sev. Vuelve pronto. –Dijo Harry con voz afectada.

-Lo haré.

Severus se separó de Harry y entonces tomando su bolso de cuero, emprendió la caminata hacia las afueras del bosque. La noche apenas empezaba, y el bosque comenzaba a tomar vida. Algunas ninfas lo saludaron y le desearon buen viaje, otras criaturas solo le vieron pasar pero sin acercarse, no les afectaba.

Después de unos treinta minutos caminando, Severus llego hasta un arco de piedra desgastado, lleno de enredaderas con flores azules y amarilla, puesto a mitad del bosque sin sentido aparente. El arco era un portal; una salida del bosque, Máni lo había puesto allí para el uso de Severus. El portal guiaba hacia un bosque muggle cerca de las ruinas de un antiguo castillo, el muro pasaba desapercibido como parte de los escombros y no resultaba un peligro para cualquiera de los muggles que hacían visitas turísticas al bosque y al castillo, el arco solo funcionaba con Severus.

Severus traspaso el arco y al instante el paisaje cambió. La niebla cubría todo y hace mucho que la oscuridad de la noche había caído sobre el bosque, a diferencia del bosque en el que vivían Severus y los niños, aquí solo los depredadores despertaban por la noche, todo era más silencioso, a lo lejos tal vez se escuchaba el ulular de un búho o el soplido del viento revolviendo sus cabellos. Invocó un lumus para no tropezar con raíces sobresalientes, troncos caídos o maleza, con la niebla a penas y podía ver tres metros más allá, luego todo se volvía sombras.

La soledad y el silencio le parecían extraños, sus pensamientos hacían eco mientras caminaba, llenos de Harry y Lyon. ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿YA estarían durmiendo? ¿Lyon seguiría llorando? Se le hacía difícil no pensar en ellos. Pensó que, si fuera una de las tantas caminatas que hacía con ellos, tendría de fondo los pequeños piececitos ligeros y rápidos, acompañando a los suyos más pesados y lentos. La voz chillona de Harry hablando hasta por los codos y un bebé dríade jugando con su peluche y las hojas que desprendían los árboles, y él… él solo continuaría caminando, buscando plantas para sus pociones y evitando perder de vista a los niños.

Se dijo a sí mismo que entre más rápido hiciera su recorrido, más rápido estaría de regreso. Aligerando los pasos entonces, su figura se perdió entre los setos, robles, cipreses y espantosa niebla en dirección al pueblo.

Pero la niebla ocultaba a otro depredador, uno muy distinto, alguien que había sido paciente y al fin encontraba lo que estaba buscando. La sombra siguió de cerca los pasos de Severus, sin que éste se diera cuenta absolutamente de nada.

 **Solo les puedo decir que… amo a Severus, el hombre es pan con miel :3** **Y la sombra? 7u7 solo puedo decir que es alguien que esperaban.** **Gracias a los que siguen esta historia y respondere a sus comentarios por MP, no tengo cho que decir hasta aquí, les deseo un buen día, tarde, noche o lo que sea**.


	9. El perro rastreador

**Notas: Aquí habran saltos de tiempo, espero no se confundan, son necesarios para entender lo que sucedió con el resto del mundo después de lo de los Potter.** **Advertencias: En este capítulo nada extremo.** **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo las ideas que escribo :XD** **000000000000HDL0000000000000**

 **El perro rastreador**

Orion Black, como actual Lord de la Antigua y Ancestral Familia de los Black, tenía que velar por el bienestar de todos los integrantes de su familia, aún si alguno de ellos no quisieran pertenecer a tal familia, como era el caso de Sirius. Conocía a su hijo, desde que lo tuvo en brazos al nacer supo que sería diferente, y no se equivocó. Sirius desde pequeño fue rebelde, altivo, noble y… con un gran corazón. No es que fuera un rasgo malo, pero sí poco común en un mundo lleno de personas sangre-pura que no voltearían a verte si no les sirvieras para algún fin, solo conveniencia. Sirius, en cambio, era distinto, actuaba por instinto y se guiaba por lo que las personas eran en realidad, no por un estatus. A la larga, Orion estaba seguro que esos rasgos afectarían a su heredero.

Sirius había nacido en un momento crítico de la historia mágica, una guerra estaba comenzando y los bandos se estaban armando. Lord Black, fue uno de los pocos señores que no vio motivos verdaderos para formar parte de la guerrilla de poder, fue inteligente y se alejó de Inglaterra, aunque no muy lejos para estar informado de lo que ocurría en su tierra. Fue así hasta que inevitablemente él y su familia tuvieron que volver, cuando su primogénito cumplió once años y era tiempo de ir a Hogwarts.

No se sorprendió cuando Sirius fue sorteado a la infernal casa de Gryffindor, los rasgos ya estaban allí. Walburga estaba fuera de sí, no concebía la idea de un Black en jauría de leones. Orion no hizo tanta alharaca como su esposa, le envió una carta a su hijo diciéndole que mantuviera en alto el nombre de la familia y en vacaciones hablarían ellos dos a solas. Muy contrario a los gritos que Sirius esperaba por parte de su padre, solo recibió las preguntas usuales que hace un padre a su hijo respecto al primer día de clases, sobre los compañeros de cuarto y si ya había logrado hacer amigos. Las respuestas que recibió Lord Black fueron todo lo que esperó.

A medida que crecía, su hijo era más apegado al heredero de los Potter. Eran como hermanos –he de allí que Regulus le tuviera celos a James –, donde uno estaba seguramente se encontraría al otro. Lord Black no vio problema en eso, después de todo, James era familia por parte de la tía Dorea. Y la familia, era familia.

Y, aunque había logrado mantenerse al margen de la guerra hasta ese momento, Dumbledore comenzaba a interesarse en familias sangre-pura fáciles de manipular, como lo eran los Prewett, Longbotton o los Weasley, también se dio cuenta que en la mira se encontraba la familia Potter, que al igual que él, se habían alejado de esa guerra.

Dumbledore, había puesto especial atención en James Potter por el recién adquirido Señorío, y Sirius siendo su mejor amigo, también iba en el paquete. Orion no permitiría que su hijo fuera utilizado como pieza de ajedrez en esa contienda, puso manos en el asunto y aunque sabía que su decisión no le gustaría a Sirius, era por su bien.

Lord Black sabía de la renuencia que Sirius tenía hacía el Señoría de la familia, pero también conocía lo orgulloso que era su hijo, y hablando su mismo lenguaje, le propuso estudiar en el extranjero por cinco años, si aceptaba –una vez que regresara – sería libre de elegir sobre su propia vida. La idea de Orion era preparar a su hijo, que tuviera nuevas perspectivas e ideas diferentes, que no solo viera blanco y negro, mandarlo al extranjero significaba que Sirius maduraría mentalmente y no sería influenciado fácilmente. Al ver una oportunidad para decidir sobre él mismo sin temor a ser rechazado, Sirius acepto el trato de su padre de ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Se despidió de su familia y de sus amigos, a quienes extrañaría más que a nadie.

Verlo partir fue un alivio para Orion, su hijo mayor estaba a salvo por el momento. Mientras, instruiría a Regulus en las funciones de un Lord, en los negocios familiares y en el papel que desempeñaría en los asientos de Wizengamot, sabía que Sirius por mucho que creciera y aprendiera nuevas perspectivas, todavía se negaría a ser el Señor de la familia Black. Sin embargo le bastaba el saber que no sería manipulado como monigote por un hombre que decía hacer todo por un bien mayor. Mientras viviera, protegería a como dé lugar a su familia.

0000000HDL0000000

No fue fácil para Sirius alejarse de sus amigos y familia, en especial moverse hasta el otro extremo del planeta. Las personas eran nuevas, las costumbres eran nuevas, su forma de hablar igualmente. Todo era extraño. Se sentía fuera de lugar y muchas veces discutió con sus mentores sobre ideas y valores contrarios a los de Sirius. Él amaba a su familia, pero nunca le gusto el aspecto de que fuera oscura, no se sentía bien alrededor de tanta magia intoxicaste y adictiva. Al llegar a América, todo eso cambió. Los magos y brujas utilizaban tanto la magia oscura como de la luz, le enseñaron de que la naturaleza de la magia no hacía ni buena ni mala a una persona, sino la forma en como utilizaba la magia. Sirius comprendió que los prejuicios nunca llegan a nada bueno, se esmeró por conocer más sobre criaturas mágicas consideradas oscuras y también en cómo hechizos blancos podrían dañar gravemente. También se esmeró en aprender los protocolos de la sociedad, proviniendo de una familia tan prestigiada como los Black debía poner en alto su apellido. Realmente entendía por qué su padre lo había enviado hasta allí. Y se lo agradecía. Sirius sin embargo, seguía extrañado a sus amigos, cinco años eran mucho tiempo. Se dijo que, así como él estaba cambiando, lo mismo sucedería con sus compañeros. ¿Cuántas cosas serían diferentes cuando regresara a Londres? Ciertamente, no tantas como se imaginaba.

Al llegar a su fin los cinco años, Sirius estaba tan feliz que no cabía en sí mismo, podía volver a casa. Tenía veintitrés años y ciertamente no era el mismo jovenzuelo ingenuo que tonteaba en la escuela. Había cambiado, y no solo mentalmente, su porte y aspecto podrían hacer a cualquiera voltear en un instante. Había crecido sus buenos diez centímetros que ayudaban a su porte elegante y sexi, dejo crecer el cabello hasta debajo de los hombros y usualmente lo manejaba en una coleta alta, y aunque amaba el rojo de Gryffindor le gustaban mucho más los colores negros, azules y verdes, que se ajustaban bien a su piel blanca y cabello negro como el ébano. Su propia familia había quedado maravillado cuando vieron de nuevo a Sirius, nada comparado con el muchacho que ocupaba ropas muggles solo para hacer rabiar a sus parientes. Su forma de hablar, de actuar, moverse, era llamativo y cautivante.

Orion vio cómo su hijo tenía un aspecto diferente, pero su esencia era la misma, aun y con toda esa vestimenta elegante. Sirius seguía siendo su hijo que fue electo en Gryffindor, el muchacho de gran corazón y que sabía a ciencia cierta que seguiría sin acceder al señorío. Y lo aceptaba. Y también sabía que estaría muy impresionado por los sucesos de los últimos dos años. Era la única parte que lamentaba del regreso de Sirius, decirle la realidad que acontecían a sus tan amados amigos.

Cuando el festejo por el regreso de Sirius había acabado, fue el momento en el que Lord Black se sentó en su despacho, como tantos años atrás lo hizo, y se dispuso a hablar con su hijo. Sirius, sabía que tenía una decisión que tomar, y estaba listo para hacérselo saber a su padre, sin embargo quien habló primero fue Orion Black.

-Hace tres años, James y Lily Potter y un joven pocionista llamado Severus Snape, fueron atacados por unos encapuchados y murieron aparentemente en el ataque. –Orion vio la alarma en el rostro de su hijo al mencionar la supuesta muerte de sus amigos, impidió que armara un escándalo y le pidió que terminara de escucharlo. Muy renuente, Sirius acepto seguir escuchado a su padre.

-Había sido una gran conmoción el escuchar tan trágica muerte, se rumoreaba que tanto Grindelwald como Dumbledore habían estado presionando al heredero Potter para unirse a cualquiera de los dos bandos y al mantenerse neutral, atacaron. Nadie supo quién. Por un tiempo se mantuvieron las investigaciones, pero los cuerpos nunca aparecieron y tampoco lo hicieron los agresores. Sin embargo, meses después, cuando ya todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, James y Lily aparecieron de la nada, vivos. –La felicidad volvió al rostro de Sirius, pero no duró mucho pues su padre no había terminado de hablar y su rostro no daba buenos augurios. -Junto a ellos estaba Dumbledore, tus amigos aseguraron ser salvados por él y que por lo tanto, como una deuda de vida se unían en su propósito de salvar al mundo mágico de los magos oscuros. Pero todo el que tuviera dos dedos de frente, sabía que algo estaba mal desde en el momento en el que decidieron no vivir ya más en la Mansión Potter, y comenzaran a seguir ciegamente las órdenes de Dumbledore. Una deuda de vida no liga a una persona como lo hicieron ellos a Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasó con el pocionista, Snape?

-Cuando dieron su entrevista a la prensa, James aseguró que no pudieron salvarlo de los extraños magos que los atacaron, Lily solo afirmo lo que dijo su marido. –Respondió Lord Black. –Te he contado esto porque sé que lo primero que ibas a hacer una vez que regresaras es ir con ellos, pero te advierto que tus amigos ya no existen. Ellos no son como los recuerdas. ¿Sabes por qué nunca recibiste una carta después de los primeros años que estuviste en Estados Unidos? –Sirius negó con la cabeza. –Porque en primer lugar, había ocurrido lo de los supuestos asesinatos, y después cuando regresaron, no quisieron seguir recibiendo tus cartas. Todas volvían selladas, y cuando pedí una audiencia para hablar con James, él me dejo bien en claro que no quería nada que ver con una familia oscura como lo éramos los Black. Incluyéndote.

Al escuchar eso, Sirius no supo qué decir. No entendía nada, ¿cómo es que de pronto su amigo había cambiado? Él nunca se había preocupado del origen de las familias, y muchas veces había hablado con su padre después de haberse convertido en la cabeza de la familia Potter, y puede que tuviera roses con su madre, ¡Pero su madre tenía roses con todo el mundo! ¿Por qué James despreciaría su amistad? Tenía que hablar con él personalmente.

-Cuando te enfrentes a ellos, ten en cuenta que ellos ya no pensaran en ti como un viejo amigo al que recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Debes prepararte mentalmente para lo que encontraras, Sirius.

-Entonces ¿no me detendrás de ir a hablar con ellos?

-De nada serviría, sé que lo harás de todas formas, solamente te pido que tengas cuidado. –Hablo solemne Orion Black. –Podrás encontrar a James en el Ministerio el lunes, no sé dónde viven actualmente. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

-Está bien, iré al Ministerio. –Sirius se quedó pensativo con la vista perdida en sus manos, después de levantó la cabeza y miró a su padre. –Si puedo preguntar, ¿Sabes qué ocurrió con Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew?

-Lupin se había metido al programa de Aurores, era uno de los mejores según mencionaba el jefe del departamento, pero en una de sus primeras misiones donde se había escuchado el ataque de un hombre lobo a niños humanos, él fue mordido por dicho hombre lobo. Decidió no seguir viviendo en la ciudad por su condición y se mudó con una manada que lo acepto, en Rumania. No se ha sabido mucho de él desde entonces. Pettigrew trabaja de recadero en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas, en el Ministerio. Es muy eficiente en eso, y no parece quejarse.

De nuevo, Sirius había quedado sorprendido por el destino de sus viejos amigos. En cinco años mucho de lo que recordaba había desaparecido. Su familia seguía allí, pero aquella segunda familia que había conocido en el colegio, había desaparecido. Se habían dispersado, y cada uno tomado un rumbo distinto. Todavía tendría la oportunidad de hablar con James, Lily y Peter, pero a cómo iban las cosas, no podía esperar nada bueno. Levantándose e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su padre, se despidió y salió de la oficina.

Toda la euforia del regreso a su país había quedado opacado con los recién descubiertos sucesos. Esa noche no pudo dormir bien pensando en el próximo encuentro con su amigo James. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Al final, termino quedándose dormido a mitad de la madrugada, teniendo sueños extraños con encapuchados, lobos y ojos en la oscuridad.

000000000HDL000000000000

Cuando llego el lunes por la mañana al Ministerio y se dirigió a las oficinas personales de James tuvo una pequeña chispa de esperanza cuando la secretaria le dijo que James lo atendería. Solo tuvo que esperar poco tiempo antes de que lo hiciera pasar a su oficina. La primera reacción de Sirius al ver a su amigo fue la de lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero al ver el rostro estoico tan fuera de lo común en James, se abstuvo. Lo saludo como manda la etiqueta y recibió el mismo saludo de vuelta, con la simpleza y rigidez con que lo harían dos desconocido. El silencio no persistió por mucho tiempo, James inició la conversación, de una desagradable manera.

-Creo haberle dejado en claro a Lord Black que no tenía ninguna intención de tener ningún tipo de relación con familias oscuras. –Sirius escondió su estupefacción detrás de una perfecta mascara.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tu madre proviene de esa familia Oscura de la que hablas. -Dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados, James solo entorno los ojos. -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión después de que jurabas no querer meterte en esta guerra?

-Me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo con la escoria que estaba creciendo lentamente. Fui atacado junto a Lily y casi morimos, no permitiré que otras personas sufran lo mismo.

-¿Y por eso rompes cualquier lazo con todas aquellas personas que significaron algo para ti?

-Bien lo has dicho, significaron. He roto lazos con todo aquello que signifique oscuridad.

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! Las personas no tienen nada que ver son el origen de su magia, algunas personas simplemente nacen en núcleos oscuros, como yo. Eso no me hace malvado. Y de todas formas, ¿desde cuando te dejas llevar por los prejuicios? El James que conozco no diría tales estupideces.

-Que te quede claro, Black, no soy el muchacho que conocías. He abierto los ojos, y Lily también. Nos dimos cuenta de que la Luz tiene el poder para limpiar cualquier alimaña oscura, y lo haremos. Ya lo estamos haciendo. Y si no te apartas, tú también caerás. Respeto la amistad que alguna vez tuvimos, pero eso se acabó. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros. –James había levantado la voz y se miraba agitado, sin embargo Sirius no se inmuto ante su arrebato.

Mientras se miraban fijamente, Sirius vio un destello violeta en los ojos de James, y la sorpresa y disgusto reemplazaron el enojo y la furia que sentía en ese momento hacia quien alguna vez juró ser su amigo. La sospecha comenzó a llenar la mente de Sirius, su padre había estado en lo cierto al decir que James no sería el mismo de años atrás, pero no por las razones que él creía. Antes de irse, Sirius hizo una última jugada para saber si quién estaba frente a él era realmente James.

-Sabes, James, yo realmente creería que mantendrías tu _solemne juramento_ de cuando estábamos en la escuela, ese de nunca tener _buenas intenciones_ hacia el mundo. –Sirius sabía que si la persona que estaba frente a él no era el verdadero James, nunca entendería de lo que estaba hablando. Y como lo esperaba, el impostor solo frunció el ceño y negó cualquier cosa que haya hecho en el pasado, alegando haber madurado.

-Si así lo crees, pues bien. Realmente, no me alegro de haberte visto. Y no fue una buena charla, esperaba más de _mi amigo_. Que tenga un buen día, _Señor Potter_. –Las palabras de Sirius iban con rabia y saña, pero la persona frente a él ni siquiera lo noto. Dando media vuelta, Sirius salió de esa oficina, tenía otro lugar que visitar y otra teoría que comprobar. Teniendo una ligera idea del porqué James y Lily no habían regresado a la Mansión Potter.

Ciertamente el encuentro no fue nada ameno. Pero ahora entendía del cambio tan repentino. Sabía que su amigo no se uniría a alguien solo por haberle salvado la vida, sus ideas estaban muy claras sobre esa guerra, y muchas de sus cartas lo afirmaban. Cuando dejo de llegar correspondencia de Lily y James a Estados Unidos, no le tomo mucha importancia, supuso que estaban muy ocupados con sus propios asuntos y que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar cuando regresara.

Saliendo del Ministerio, se escondió en el primer callejón que encontró y se apareció a las afueras de la Mansión Potter. Se veía tal y como la recordaba, pero las protecciones eran diferentes, eran repelentes y definitivamente no querían que nadie entrara. Reconocía la magia de James y también un poco de los elfos. Se acercó al gran portón de hierro que aparentemente no tenía cerradura alguna e intentó abrirla, y por un momento creyó que las barreras no lo dejarían pasar, pero los pesados portones se abrieron por sí solos y Sirius pudo pasar. Camino por el largo camino de graba y observo todo a su alrededor, aunque ya nadie habitaba ahí, los elfos seguían manteniendo todo intacto.

Cuando estuvo frente a la entrada principal hizo lo mismo que con los grandes portones, las puertas reaccionaron igual y solo poner un pie dentro de la mansión, un grupo de elfos domésticos aparecieron frente a él con rostros soñadores y esperanzados, pero se desilusionaron al no ver a la persona que esperaban, Sirius se imaginó que esperaban ver a James. Reconoció a Jinn, el jefe de los demás elfos domésticos y decidió hablar con él.

-Jinn, necesito que me ayudes a saber por qué tu amo no puede entrar junto con su esposa.

-¿EL amo Sirius habla de los impostores? Ellos intentaron derribar las barreras que el verdadero amo James creó.

Así que sí tenía razón, pensó Sirius. ¿Cómo es que el resto de las personas no se daban cuenta?

-Jinn, he estado fue por mucho tiempo, y realmente quiero saber que sucedió con mis amigos.

-Jinn no puede, y también ha fallado. Jinn no debía permitir que nadie entrara que no fuera familia. El amo Sirius ha entrado, y el amo James aún no ha regresado. –Sirius detuvo al elfo que estaba golpeándose a sí mismo, y a los demás que estaban comenzando a hacerlo.

-No es su culpa, yo soy parte de la familia, hice un pacto de sangre con James cuando aún éramos muy jóvenes, por eso las barreras no me repelen, no es tu culpa Jinn.

-Entonces, ¿el amo Sirius Black, es también un Potter?

-Así es. Y estoy aquí para saber qué paso con mi amigo. Pero necesito que me ayuden.

-En ese caso, Jinn le contará todo.

Sirius se dirigió a la sala y le pidió al elfo que le contara todo desde el principio.

-Todo comenzó con el embarazo de la señorita Lily…

-¿Qué? –Ok, se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso. ¿Lily embarazada? Oh joder, eso complicaba todo.

-La señorita Lily quedo embarazada y el viejo de barba larga no dejaba de visitar al amo James y mostrarle papeles que enojaban mucho al amo James. Entonces mago de túnicas negras y que huele a pociones hablo con el amo James y la señorita Lily. Ellos decidieron que querían irse lejos, pero que nadie los siguiera. Nos pidieron que lo matáramos, nosotros no queríamos hacerlo pero el amo James dijo que era de mentira. Entonces les ayudamos a fingir su muerte. El amo James y la señorita Lily querían irse para poder tener a su bebé a salvo, lejos del viejo de barba blanca. –Sirius escuchaba las palabras del Jinn y se sorprendió de saber que el supuesto asesinato fue un plan de sus amigos y de Snape. Estaban huyendo. Cómo de malas estaban las cosas para que tomaran esa drástica decisión, pensó con lastima Sirius.

-¿Qué paso cuando al fin habían escapado? ¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

-Un bosque mágico, el bosque protege a quienes piden ayuda y el amo James junto a la señorita Lily y el mago de ropas oscuras se instalaron en una cabaña, solo nosotros sabíamos de ese lugar. Todo estaba bien, nosotros nos encargábamos de llevarles alimentos, ropa y cualquier cosa que necesitaran. El amo James sello las barreras alrededor de la Mansión para que nadie que no fuera de la familia pudiera entrar. Entonces, un día unos hombres descubrieron el bosque y atacaron a la señorita Lily y al mago de ropas oscuras. Jinn y los demás elfos domésticos intentamos ayudarles, Jinn no quería que murieran. –Sirius se alarmo al escuchar que después de todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho en escapar, todavía los habían encontrado.

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos, Jinn?

-Los hombres del bosque fueron masacrados, la magia del bosque protege a quienes necesitan ayuda y castiga a los malvados. Pero los magos malos ya habían hecho daño a la señorita Lily. El mago de ropas oscuras nos pidió que regresáramos a la mansión por si alguien quería entrar a la fuerza. Jinn sabe que hizo mal en desobedecer, pero Jinn debía regresar, Jinn tenía que saber que el amo James y la señorita Lily estaban bien, era su trabajo protegerlos. –Sirius vio el rostro arrugado y lleno de lágrimas iluminarse con una sonrisa, el elfo levantó el rostro y miró con sus grandes ojos a Sirius. –Jinn vio nacer al bebé. Era muy pequeño y rosadito, el mago de ropas oscuras ayudó a la señorita Lily. Jinn nunca había visto el nacimiento de un mago, fue algo bello. –Sirius ahora compartía la sonrisa del elfo, él también hubiera querido estar allí para conocer el hijo de su amigo.

-La señorita Lily no creía lo mismo. –La voz del elfo sacó de sus pensamientos a Sirius.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La señorita Lily no quería al bebé, decía que era un monstruo y no permitió que el mago de ropas oscuras le acercara el bebé. Le tenía miedo. Pero Jinn sabe que era a causa de los magos malos, ellos tiraron bombas de colores que hicieron alucinar a la señorita Lily. La hacían ver cosas que no eran reales. Y lo mismo ocurrió con el amo James. El mago de ropas oscuras huyó con el bebé, pues la señorita Lily y el amo James querían matar a lo que les hacía ver la alucinación. Jinn detuvo al amo James para que no persiguiera al mago de ropas oscuras, Jinn ayudó para que escapara con el bebé. Jinn no quería hacerle daño al amo James, pero él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se arrepentiría después. Jinn está seguro de eso. –El pobre elfo se retorcía las manos, recordar todo aquello de seguro lo ponía nervioso.

-Hiciste bien, Jinn. Estoy seguro que James se habría arrepentido al darse cuenta que mato a su propio hijo. Pero dime, ¿qué paso después?

-El amo James comenzó a actuar extraño y la señorita Lily también. Entonces desaparecieron. Solo se fueron. Pero Jinn sabe que no están muertos. Un elfo doméstico sabe cuándo su amo ha muerto. El amo James y la señorita Lily no han muerto, pero tampoco son los impostores. Jinn no puede ir con el amo James si el amo James no llama a Jinn.

Sirius suspiro, parte aliviado, parte afligido. Sus amigos estaban vivos pero estaban atrapados, y conocía al sospechoso principal. Dumbledore. Debía encontrarlos y desenmascarar al cretino que se atrevió a jugar con las vidas de sus amigos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía que había ocurrido con Snape y el bebé.

-Ese mago de ropas oscuras y el bebé ¿Siguen en ese bosque?

-Sí, pero Jinn ya no puede volver allí. La protectora de ese bosque no nos deja pasar.

-Y no me puedes decir su ubicación o cómo se llama ese bosque ¿supongo?

-Jinn lamenta no poder ayudarle al amo Sirius.

-Está bien, me conformo con saber de qué están bien. Me quedaré esta noche aquí, Jinn. –Declaró Sirius.

-Jinn se asegurará de preparar una habitación y avisarle cando esté lista la cena.

-Gracias. –Jinn inclino la cabeza y desapareció con un puff.

Sirius se puso de pie y camino por la desolada mansión, tenía tantos recuerdos aquí, de cuando jugaba con James. Cuando su padre le daba permiso para quedarse en vacaciones si su madre estaba insoportable. Tía Dorea nunca le había dicho que no, y el tío Charlus de vez en cuando se unía a ellos para jugar al quidditch. Sus pasos le llevaron al segundo piso, a la biblioteca en específico. El lugar era tenebroso, sus pasos resonaban con el eco del tiempo que pasó sin nadie que habitara aquel lugar. Al entrar a la biblioteca se dirigió hasta al final, cerca de un escritorio y varios sillones. Sirius levantó la vista hacia el tapis que estaba sobre la chimenea, ese que dibujaba toda la línea genealógica de los Potter. Y ahí, al final, debajo de los nombres de James Charlus Potter y Lily Evans, estaba Harry. Solo Harry.

A Sirius le extraño ver solo el nombre del hijo de su amigo. No sabía por qué no se reflejaba también su nombre. Eso nunca había pasado antes, ni cuando se rechaza a un miembro, el nombre solo es tachado. Sin embargo, aquí solo aparecía el nombre.

No le importó, algún fallo debía tener el tapis, por el momento Sirius tenía otras cosas en qué pensar que solo un nombre incompleto. Juró por el pequeño Harry que encontraría a sus amigos y también lo encontraría a él. No se preocuparía mucho por el niño, después de todo Snape lo había protegido hasta de sus propios padres drogados. Eso debía significar algo. Empezaría por internarse en el Ministerio, en un puesto en el que estuviera cerca de otras personas, y pudiera sacar información fácilmente, debía encontrar a sus amigos y conocía la manera de hacerlo, pero no le gustaba la idea.

Sirius se presentó al día siguiente frente a su padre aceptando el señorío Black, pero con una condición: Entregaría el señorío cuando él lo creyera conveniente. Orion Black estaba un poco sorprendido por la declaración de su hijo, y sabía que Sirius debía tener sus razones para querer entrar en el mundo de los negocios y los compromisos señoriales. Orion Black aceptó la decisión de su hijo. Tendría que hablar con Regulus, y decirle que todavía era libre de responsabilidades. Su hijo menor estaría feliz de saber que sí podría estudiar medimagia, como lo había solicitado.

00000000HDL00000000000

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron otros cuatro años y Sirius no tenía ni pista de donde podrían estar escondidos sus amigos. Grindelwald se aliaba a los muggles y Dumbledore ganaba seguidores, y los falsos James y Lily seguían patrocinando al viejo come caramelos. Sirius sabía que con un poco de sangre de su amigo, bien podían hacerse pasar por él y tener parte de las bóvedas en Gringotts y sospechaba también que seguían vivos gracias a que aún los necesitaban. Pero le rabiaba que el viejo se pasara por bueno cuando hacía las mismas vilezas que el supuesto mago oscuro de Grindelwald.

Algo de lo que sí estaba orgulloso es de recién haber descubierto el registro de apariciones de todos los magos vivos pertenecientes a Gran Bretaña. No sabía que existía algo así, hasta que por casualidad lo encontró mientras buscaba otros archivos en la zona restringida del Ministerio, pero fue de mucha ayuda a la hora de localizar a Snape.

Las personas encargadas de esos archivos usualmente eran los Aurores, ya que podían localizar a cualquier mago fugitivo, el problema estaba en que era demasiado tardado y esperar a que se activara una aparición por parte del mago era desesperante. Por eso mismo el sistema había quedado disfuncional, pero para Sirius había sido una ayuda caía del cielo, no le importaba esperar, ya había esperado bastante intentando encontrar a sus amigos, no desistiría ahora que estaba tan cerca de encontrar el rastro de Snape, quien lo llevaría a Harry.

Se llevó el pergamino con el nombre de Severus Tobías Snape Prince, y le puso un hechizo para saber cuándo estuviera en movimiento. El pergamino había registrado cada cuatro o cinco meses apariciones en lugares bastantes lejanos unos de otros y siempre en islas o pueblos mágicos. Pero siempre las apariciones comenzaban en un mismo lugar, en un pueblo muggle cerca de una reserva natural.

Desde hace un mes atrás, Sirius había estado visitando el bosque y el pueblo, presentía que pronto Snape haría otro de sus viajes. Había tenido tiempo para poner sensores mágicos por todo el bosque, los sensores se activarían al sentir magia a su alrededor, y como al bosque solo entraban muggles para visitar el gran castillo en el centro no se preocupaba por que ellos activaran los sensores.

Entonces sucedió. Unas semanas antes de que acabara julio, uno de los sensores se activó cerca del castillo. Sirius se apareció y puso un hechizo silenciador sobre él para evitar alertar al otro mago. Debía estar seguro de que era Snape y evitar que escapara antes de poder hablar con él. Lo siguió un buen trayecto a través del bosque poblado de neblina, el mago parecía distraído y soltaba un suspiro cada tanto. Sirius se acercó un poco más y se detuvo cuando el otro mago lo hizo, estaban cerca del borde del bosque, casi llegando al pueblo, entonces el mago bajo la capucha de su abrigo y Sirius sintió que podía gritar de felicidad al reconocer el rostro de Snape. Pero se contuvo.

Sirius siguió a Snape hasta que llegó al pueblo, pero antes de que entrara en algún pub o hotel de mala muerte y desapareciera de su vista, en un momento en el que nadie miraba en su dirección, tomo a Snape de las solapas de su abrigo y lo arrincono en uno de los callejones, lejos de la vista de ojos indiscretos.

Pudo apreciar el pánico apareciendo en las facciones de Snape, y antes de que se defendiera lo desarmo. Quito el hechizo de desilusión que llevaba puesto y pudo jurar que palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-He de decir que encontrarte ha sido un dolor en el culo, nada comparado como los viejos tiempos en la escuela. Pero, lo hice, y ahora te tengo. –Sirius sonrió feroz y Snape solo puedo pensar en sus queridos niños que lo esperaban en casa. Y con un suspiro, se disculpó mentalmente, en esta ocasión, no podría cumplir su promesa de regresar con ellos.

00000000000HDL0000000000

 **Yey! Felicidades a los que acertaron con Sirius xD** **Y para todos aquellos que estaban preguntando dónde carajos se han metido los Potter, ya tienen una pista: Dumbledore.** **Para los demás Merodeadores, solo detallé un poco qué pasó con sus vidas. Mas adelante aparecerán :)** **Agradezco a los que siguen leyendo y les gusta mi historia. No he podido responder a los revews porque la aplicacion no me deja Q.Q** **En el otro capitulo respondere a todos sus dudas, aunqur me tarde una hora escribiendo xD** **Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	10. Situaciones

**Notas de Autor** : No saben cuánto lamento no haber subido capítulo desde hace tanto tiempo. En serio. Volví y ví a tantos seguidores y comentarios que no podía creer que les haya gustado tanto la historia, les agradezco mucho que lean esto y realmente lamento la demora. Éste capitulo no es tan largo como los que he escrito anteriormente pero contiene una escena de lo que muchos esperaban: La interacción entre Sirius y Severus.

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter no es de mi autoría, yo solo uso sus nombres con fines de entretenimiento. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama y los personajes originales.

~~~~~~~ooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooloooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Situaciones**

Sirius no previó que acabaría amordazando a Snape, en realidad sus planes solo llegaban hasta donde encontraba a Snape y por ende a su sobrino perdido del que nadie tenía idea, ni siquiera Dumbledore, pero llegado el momento entró en pánico y simplemente dejó inconsciente a Severus, pues porque no podía solo presentarse ante él y decir: "ey, tienes al hijo de Lily y James y lo quiero de vuelta". Nop, eso no pasa y tampoco hubiera acabado bien, la manera en que Snape pudo reaccionar es simplemente ,huyendo. Sirius también lo haría si un secreto que ha estado ocultando por años estuviera en peligro. Así que aquí estaba, en un hostal de un pueblo que no recuerda el nombre, con el sujeto que puede o no tener pista sobre el legado de sus amigos, amordazado e inconsciente en una silla. Pudo ser peor, o eso intentaba hacerse creer.

El joven heredero Black, estaba ingeniando una manera de explicarle a Snape de que sabía sobre el niño pero que no quería hacerle daño, solo conocerlo; sin embargo ninguna manera sonaba bien en su cabeza ni mucho menos en voz alta, no habría forma en que le dijera la verdad a su rehén sin que éste intentara matarlo o por lo menos dejarlo muy mal herido escapando después, pues ese era el modus operandi de Severus desde que tiene memorias del colegio.

Volvió a decir la frase que estaba practicando desde hace media hora, esa que decía:

-Snape, ¡quiero conocer a Harry! Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo...

En medio de sus balbuceos obviamente despertó a su rehén, y éste vio lo patético que seguía siendo su viejo compañero de escuela.

-No puedo creer que tú de entre tantos posibles, fueras el que me lograra encontrar y lo peor de todo, atrapar.

Sirius estaba de espaldas cuando escucho la voz, y aunque saltó del susto imperceptiblemente se giró con toda su orgullosa postura sin dejarse intimidar, aunque se sintiera realmente aterrado.

-¡Snape! Hasta que te dignas a despertar. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, puede que tus estándares no sean lo suficiente para alguien tan inteligente como yo. -dijo sonriente y feliz por su logro.

-O sólo puede significar que mis métodos están obsoletos. -aclaró con amargura, Severus.

-No, en realidad tus métodos fueron muy efectivos, nadie allá afuera sabe que vives y mucho menos tienen idea sobre Harry. -hablo un poco menos arrogante, sabía que si iba a tratar con Snape tenía que utilizar métodos más civilizados, las viejas riñas de colegio debían olvidarse... Por el momento.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que tú sabes de él? -Severus no le importaba el estar atrapado, se llevaría todos sus secretos a la tumba antes de decir una palabra y confiaba en Máni para cuidar de sus chicos. Sin embargo tratar con alguien que tiene conocimiento de Harry era peligroso y debía irse con cuidado.

-Para serte franco, tuve algo de ayuda, de lo contrario estaría tan perdido y ni siquiera habría imaginado que encontrarte fuera tan importante. -Sirius se sentó en la cama frente a Severus para estar más cómodo, había mucho de qué hablar. -Quiero dejar en claro que no soltaré las cuerdas y tampoco devolveré tu varita hasta que hayas escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte, es importante. Si luego de esto prefieres irte y no revelar nada de lo que has hecho por tantos años, te dejaré libre con la condición de responderme una sola pregunta. ¿Está bien?

Severus sopesó las posibilidades de aceptar ese trato. Black significaba una fuente de información del mundo mágico sin restricciones y cualquier cosa que se le hubiera pasado por alto, a cambio de responder una sola pregunta. Sirius era leal, de eso estaba seguro, y en el pasado jamás vió que rompiera alguna promesa a sus revoltosos amigos, incluyendo a Lily, podía confiar en eso. Además, tenía un plan de reserva por si a Black le daba por cambiar de opinión. No era estúpido.

-Muy bien, habla. Si considero verdad todo lo que digas, responderé a tu pregunta.

Sirius sintió una pequeña llama de esperanza, si jugaba en el lado bueno de Snape, es posible que lo dejara conocer a Harry y talvez conseguir su ayuda para encontrar a James y Lily.

-Como bien sabes, hace algunos años fuí a Norte América para estudiar por petición de mi padre, lo hice y por algún tiempo seguí teniendo comunicación con James, Lily, Remus y Peter, eso hasta que mis lecciones se pusieron pesadas y también los chicos tenían sus propios asuntos aquí en Inglaterra. Llegó un momento en el que ya no tuve comunicación del todo con mis amigos.

Severus escuchaba cada palabra, pero sin saber lo relevante del asunto y cómo eso llegaba hasta donde se encontraban en ese momento.

-Cuando regresé a casa, no esperaba por encontrarme con mis amigos, decirles la de aventuras que tuve allá en América y cuánto los había extrañado, sin embargo, al regresar ya nada era como antes, se había vuelto una pesadilla. -El rostro de Sirius se volvió sombrío y triste -¿Sabías que Remus fué mordido por un hombre lobo? -la reacción de Snape le dijo todo a Sirius, pues él había reaccionado igual. -Estaba trabajando con los aurores, apenas iniciando y entonces sucedió. No soportó quedarse en un lugar en el que lo repudiaban y temían en partes iguales, huyó a los bosques y nadie supo nada más de él.

~Peter, el pobre se volvió mensajero en el Ministerio de Magia, un lame botas en toda la regla, buscando algo de atención y ganarse el sustento con poco esfuerzo. Siento embargo el peor final del que tuve que enterarme fue el de Lily y James.

Al ser nombrados Severus quiso hablar, Sirius lo detuvo y habló primero. -Escucha, sé que tienes tú versión de la historia, pero debes escuchar lo que tengo que decir antes que nada. -con un asentamiento de cabeza, Severus le indicó que continuara. -Mi padre me contó que James y Lily eran buscados, asediados por Grindelwald y Dumbledore, invitándolos a participar en esa batalla de poder que han llevado por años, y al no aceptar, no se sabe cuál de los bandos ordenó matarlos, y tras un suceso trágico pareció ser así. Cuando escuché que habían muerto, algo se retorció dentro de mí, no supe ni como reaccionar, no estaba preparado para una noticia de esa magnitud.

~Antes de que perdiera el control mi padre me detuvo. Me informó de algo extraño que había ocurrido casi un año después de la supuesta muerte de Lily, James y un pocionista del que nadie sabía mucho pero que estuvo implicado de alguna manera. Dumbledore apareció triunfante frente al Mundo Mágico, alegando haber descubierto la mentira detrás de la muerte de los Potter, y de que él los había salvado de un trágico final.

-¿Qué patraña es esa? -rugió, Severus indignado.

-Lo sé, todo un fiasco. Pero la gente lo creyó y no hicieron preguntas. Aún así, personas que realmente conocían a James y a Lily, sabían que algo no estaba bien; una de esas personas fue mi padre, él supo que nada de esos acontecimientos tenían ningún sentido, en especial porque de la noche a la mañana los Potter eran fieles y ciegos partidarios de la orden de Dumbledore, oh y muy buenos patrocinadores cabe destacar. -Sirius vio a Snape arrugar el entrecejo, claramente simpatizando su disgusto.

-Yo no podía quedarme sin saber de primera mano cómo pasaron las cosas y aún ante las advertencias de mi padre de que los Potter ya no eran los mismos, me enfrenté a James en el Ministerio y me di cuenta de la verdad. Dumbledore de alguna manera está usando la sangre de James y Lily para acceder a las cuentas en el banco, y pociones multijugo para hacerse pasar por los verdaderos Lily y James. Lo único a lo que no tuvo acceso el viejo desgraciado es a la Mansión Potter, la fuerte magia de los elfos junto a la de James, además de las barreras antiguas que protegen los alrededores, vieron a través de cualquier espejismo que intentaron crear y los falsos Lily y James se fueron a vivir a otro lugar.

~Yo, por el contrario, fui bien aceptado y entré fácilmente. Fue entonces donde los elfos me contaron la verdad y el hecho de que mis amigos tuvieron un hijo y posiblemente estén atrapados en algún lugar sin salida, siendo utilizados para un fin perverso. También me enteré de que salvaste a Harry de sus propios padres. Si te preguntas cómo es que sé el nombre del niño, pues el tapiz de los Potter agregó a un miembro más, aunque es extraño que solo aparezca su nombre y no los apellidos.

-Si, dudo que el tapiz lo agregue algún día. -Dijo con gracia Severus, hablando finalmente después de todo el relato de Black, lo cual fue en verdad informativo. Había tanta rabia dentro de Severus, su amiga atrapada en las garras de Dumbledore todo este tiempo, y él sin tener idea.

-Ahora, te dejare libre y responderas a mi pregunta. -Dijo Sirius.

-No intentaré escapar. -fue la simple respuesta de Severus.

Sirius agitó su varita y las ataduras fueron desechas, luego le tendió la varita al hombre frente a él.

-Puedes hacer tu pregunta.

-¿Puedo ver a Harry? Tengo que verlo, quiero conocerlo, Snape, debes entenderme. Después de verlo, uno de mis objetivos estará acabado y podré continuar con mi búsqueda.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Con una mirada determinada, Sirius respondió firme y seguro de sí mismo: -Encontraré a mis amigos, y revelaré el fraude de Dumbledore. Pero antes de seguir, deseo ver con mis propios ojos al niño del que se supone seré padrino, ver que esté bien, ¡Y no es que crea que no lo has cuidado o algo por el estilo! Tú lo salvaste después de todo.

-Planeas buscar a Potter y a Lily, ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?

-Aun no tengo idea, utilicé todo mi ingenio en encontrarte y mira que fué un reto. -Sorió, Black. Se veía cansado y como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Severus por primera vez, mostraba respeto por el hombre frente a él, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

-Te dejaré verlo. -Sonó la voz de Severus, fuerte y clara. -Pero será a mi modo, y no aceptaré objeción alguna.

-Como tú quieras, dónde sea y cuando lo prefieras. Solo quiero verlo, y conocerlo un poco. -Sirius estaba entusiasmado, casi que saltaba de la felicidad, esa era una buena noticia en mucho tiempo, un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.

-¿El cuándo? Mañana, ¿Dónde? Aquí mismo, no tendremos que movernos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Te ví salir del bosque y no ví en ningún momento a un niño contigo. No me dirás qué lo dejaste en ese bosque ¿O sí?

-No, idiota. Harry está seguro en un lugar muy lejos de aquí. Encontrarme fue una pizca de suerte, intentar encontrarlo a él es una aventura intrépida que solo te llevaría a callejones sin salida. -La seriedad con la que Snape decía esas palabras le hacía preguntarse a Sirius qué tipo de magia usaría para ocultar a Harry.

-¿Cómo lo veré entonces?

Severus sacó un espejo de su bolso y lo mostró en algo, un espejo que fácilmente reconoció Sirius.

-Esto fué una de las pocas cosas que Potter dejó atrás, lo uso para comunicarme con Harry cuando estoy lejos.

-¿Me dejaras hablar con él?

-Para hablar con Harry hay algunas cosas que debes saber primero. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dejaste inconsciente hasta este momento?

-Por lo menos, cuatro horas. -Dijo Sirius revisando su reloj de bolsillo.

-Perfecto, faltan poco más de seis horas para el amanecer, tiempo suficiente para ponerte al tanto de lo más importante. Pero antes que nada, Black, tendrás que hacer un juramento inquebrantable de jamás decir una palabra de lo que escucharás a continuación, pues la vida de Harry estaría en peligro, y no puedo arriesgarme a eso.

-Yo jamás pondría en peligro al hijo de James, pero si te hace sentir seguro, lo haré. -Sirius se puso de pie y extendió su brazo hacia Severus.

Severus también extendió su brazo y después de dictar las normas y el juramento, la magia selló el pacto entre los dos hombres.

-Bueno, Black, ahora escucharás mi versión de la historia. Esto va a tardar.

Las horas restantes antes del amanecer, servirían para informar a Black de lo acontecido siete años atrás y también para revelar algunos misterios, como el de por qué el tapiz de los Potter solo muestra un único nombre para Harry. Severus como la buena serpiente que fue alguna vez, obviamente no revelaría cosas muy importantes, solo daría información superficial, algo que le ayudaría a Black entender lo extraño y complicado que se había vuelto todo desde que Lily y Potter desaparecieron del bosque sin dejar rastro.

~~~~~~~~~ooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~~~~~

 **Bien, he de decir que pase imaginando este capítulo de una y mil maneras y ninguna salía bien, pero aquí está, fue la mejor manera que pude ver para que estos dos pudieran hablar sin tirar a matar el uno al otro xD. Tengo una ligera sensación de que el hechizo del "juramento inquebrantable" debe ser con un tercero cómo testigo, corrijanme si estoy equivocada, de todas formas solo están ellos dos, y ya lo escribí, así que ni modo. Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico o palabras de más, estoy escribiendo desde un teléfono y eso es toda una hazaña.**

 **Próximo capítulo, Sirius conoce a Harry a través de un espejo.**


	11. Conversaciones

**Bueno, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. No daré excusas ni nada por el estilo, hace unas semanas me puse a contestar a los comentarios que habían hecho sobre "Hijo de la Luna" y a aquellos que no respondí, les agradezco que sigan esta historia, aun después de casi un año sin actualizaciones. Este capítulo no es tan largo como me hubiera gustado, pero me encanta tal y como quedó, espero que a ustedes también. Creo que las cosas se moverán un poco más rápido desde aquí.**

 **Como siempre, Harry Potter no me pertenece, y todo lo hago con el placer de entretenerlos y entretenerme, plasmando mis ideas desordenadas y raras.**

 **Por el momento no hay nada de lo que los tenga que advertir, así que pueden continuar con la lectura.**

 **Bueno, y a todos los que han comentado; pedro117, MadameNullaRen, Pitufina27, SELENE 333, xXm3ch3Xx, Lunatica, taikara100, BlackStar, Prisci, Sophie Velazco, Bonny 83, roohh-guzman, Alas de Tinta, Mra. De Horan, EmilyWintersLabyoterxs, fuyita, Ishiro Shizuka, GalaxInfinity, Wolfrain17, persefone90, Anghara Clockworker, Buda Blue, Tast Cullen, daiara lestrange, Vivi Neko, Drokov1080, BloodyUsagi89, miadharu28, Ro, Demon, Valerya Gonzalez, KathZero, Natalia Mervel, Xyori Nadeshiko, Anul Luna, Noemi Cullen, alisopsie, Vane Brac, Yopfan, Kutzi Shiro...y si se me olvido alguno, disculpa, se los dedico a ustedes, y también a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y le dieron favorito. ¡Gracias!**

-11-

-Conversaciones-

Después de pasar por una sesión extenuante relatando lo que llevó a Severus a ese momento, las horas pasaron volando en la pequeña habitación y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. No es que se hayan convertido en los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero el tener un mismo propósito bastaba como razón suficiente para vincularlos y por lo menos, soportarse mutuamente.

Severus respondió a la mayoría de las preguntas de Black, excepto aquellas que dejaban expuesto más de lo necesario a su pequeño, Juramento Inquebrantable o no, (la paranoia no es algo que se aleje fácilmente). Habló sobre el _ser especial_ que logró salvar a Harry, usando magia tan pura que, el mal formado centro mágico del niño se había fusionado y heredado parte de la esencia de aquella criatura tan especial. No se permitió revelar la identidad de Máni, Black tenía que ganarse el derecho; tampoco creía conveniente dejar a la deidad al descubierto sin antes consultarlo con ella. Black se vio muy impresionado, pero no explotó ni armo algún escándalo, todo el tiempo tomando abiertamente la información dada por Severus, participando solo lo estrictamente necesario. Ciertamente algo que sorprendió al pocionista.

Otra cosa de la que Severus creyó necesario hablar, fue de la extraña apariencia de Harry. Daba por hecho lo que Black esperaba ver: Un mini Potter, por supuesto; cabello revoltoso, miopía y piel canela. Una especie de ninfa combinado con veela (las criaturas con las que se podía comparar el aura encantadora y el físico de Harry), no era el molde previsto por Black. Le volvió a explicar que la herencia de la magia otorgada había creado diferentes características y dotes en el niño, tales como un largo cabello plateado y piel blanca que parecía brillar a contraluz, o la habilidad de ver y entender la magia en su entorno natural, un poder que solo aumentaba con forme los años pasaban. Le advirtió a Black que no se sorprendiera si Harry hablaba de forma curiosa o descubriera algo de él que nadie más podría ver.

Otro de los puntos a tratar, fue el hermanito/guardián que se le había otorgado a Harry por las dríadas. Lo creía un tema importante, pues, siendo parte de su pequeña familia consideraba oportuno dar a conocer su identidad, sin temor a dejar algo importante al descubierto. Black se vio sorprendido por esa declaración, hasta casi entusiasmado por conocer un nuevo tipo de criatura mágica haciendo referencia a lo que había estudiado en las tierras extranjeras.

Por último, le explicó al heredero Black la razón de su salida, la necesidad de un obsequio de cumpleaños, y el deseo de Harry. Y con todo lo ocurrido, el tiempo estipulado para buscar tal regalo ahora se había alargado. Muy interesado en los gustos de su ahijado, Sirius pregunto qué era lo que deseaba Harry, y Severus le explicó el extraño interés del pequeño por los dragones después de mencionarlos por casualidad cuando enumeraba sus beneficios en pociones. Teniendo una curiosidad innata, pero no teniendo el material necesario para saciar su hambre de conocimiento, le pidió un libro que hablara sobre dragones. Black se entusiasmó, tanto por el hecho de enterarse del pronto cumpleaños del niño como de su gusto naciente por los impresionantes reptiles alados. Se iluminó como la estrella que llevaba su mismo nombre y pidiéndole a Severus esperar un poco, pues tenía el libro perfecto para que se lo llevara a Harry como regalo de cumpleaños, desapareció de la habitación.

Severus no tuvo oportunidad de discutir si lo aceptaba o no, la espina de la desconfianza seguía allí, sin embargo, recordando que tenían un Juramento Inquebrantable y al momento de cualquier mala acción creada, la magia de Black se iría, fue razón suficiente para quedarse y no largarse en ese mismo instante. No fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar, casi diez minutos después, Black, con un cofre del tamaño de su puño apareció frente al pocionista con una sonrisa demasiado brillante. Dejándolo en el suelo, lo agrandó a su tamaño real.

-Creí que solo irías a buscar un libro. -Hablo Severus algo intrigado por lo que contenía el baúl.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no me pude contener. Cuando estuve en Norteamérica, aprendí mucho sobre criaturas mágicas, aprendí sobre la magia sin la clásica y retrograda clasificación de buena o mala, más bien de solo magia y poder según los deseos en el corazón de los magos. Una de las criaturas que tanto me fascinaron fueron los dragones y que mi pequeño ahijado parezca compartir gustos conmigo, solo me hace muy feliz.

-Dime por favor que no traes un dragón escondido ahí. -Gimió el pocionista.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Declaro Sirius -Eso lo dejaré para cuando cumpla con la mayoría de edad, existen normas para cuidar a un dragón, Snape. -Alegó como si fuera algo natural y de dominio popular. Severus solo pudo agradecer que para eso faltaban muchos años, y realmente se preguntaba si era necesario que Black y Harry se conociera, no necesitaba que la naturaleza explorativa y curiosa del niño se incrementara con las ideas absurdas que Black de seguro le metería en la cabeza.

Observó a Black abrir el baúl y sacar un libro grande y pesado con muchos ornamentos y diseños de dragones grabados en la portada, pensó que para Harry sería muy difícil cargarlo a menos que lo hechizara a su conveniencia.

-Este es el libro más actualizado sobre dragones que hay. Aquí se pueden encontrar las especies de dragones que existen en el mundo, sus características, cómo viven, en qué lugar viven, básicamente su naturaleza. El libro también contiene una sección que habla sobre las propiedades que poseen algunas partes de dragones en pociones curativas, otra sección habla sobre su historia, y, como implemento extra, viene ilustrado, ¿Crees que le guste a Harry? –Sirius preguntó dudoso, y Severus solo pudo verlo con gran asombro, pues era más de lo que había imaginado tener la suerte de encontrar.

-Black, no lo va a querer soltar hasta haberlo terminado de leer. –Dijo el pocionista apreciando el libro.

-Aunque, esto es algo muy avanzado, ¿Harry sabe leer? Creí que tú se lo leerías. –dijo confundido.

\- ¿Por qué pediría un libro si no supiera? - dijo frunciendo el ceño, Severus.

-Pero, dijiste que apenas cumpliría siete años.

-Recuérdame, Black, ¿A qué edad comienzan adiestrarlos a ustedes los Sangre Pura? -Sirius solo hizo un mohín antes la burla de Snape y el uso de la palabra "adiestrar", pero tuvo que admitir que tenía un punto, solo había imaginado que el pocionista dejaría que Harry disfrutara un poco más de su niñez, después de todo no tenía ninguna responsabilidad social que lo obligara a las pautas establecidas por su herencia y ancestral familia.

-Se lo que estás pensando, Black, y no fue algo que yo decidiera o impusiera a Harry. Desde muy pequeño tuvo una capacidad innata para aprender y una determinación de piedra. Aprender a leer por sí solo a los cuatro años fue el inicio de su hambre de conocimiento. No había querido conformase simplemente con sus libros de cuentos infantiles, también quiso saber sobre el mundo mágico, pociones, y todo sobre lo que no entendía, así que yo opté por el papel de maestro. Harry, no solo tiene un gran potencial en la magia, también es muy inteligente a su corta edad. -El orgullo se filtraba a través de la voz de Severus, amaba a ese niño más que nada en el mundo, y Sirius pudo notarlo.

-Harry parece ser un niño impresionante, y puedo ver que lo cuidas mucho. -Declaro el heredero Black. -Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué agradeces? –Frunció el ceño sin entender.

-Por cuidar de un niño que no es tu hijo, por supuesto, no tenías ninguna obligación…

-Te dejaré esto en claro y es algo que solo diré una vez, Black, -interrumpió Severus con una voz tan gélida que dejo inmóvil a Sirius, -así que espero que lo entiendas. –Tomo una respiración y continuo. –Puede que mi relación con Harry no sea consanguínea, pero puedo declarar que Harry es tanto mi hijo como lo es de Potter y Lily. Tú más que nadie sabe que la sangre no hace a las familias y no tiene relevancia en esta situación. Harry es mi hijo en toda las de la ley y es algo que ni el regreso de James Potter podrá cambiar, y el Tapiz de los Potter lo demuestra, ¿Entendiste? Lo que hemos cultivado con los años no desaparecerá así por así, y ten por seguro que Harry piensa igual que yo. -Severus había hablado con tanta pasión que Sirius no tuvo argumentos con lo qué contradecir lo dicho por el pocionista.

Sirius quedó sin palabras, atónito ante la verdad en la explosión de Snape. Supo que su elección de palabras no había sido la correcta, y que el pocionista vio como un insulto declarar que Harry no era su hijo. Y realmente Sirius entendía más que nadie que la sangre no es todo lo que conforma a las familias. Que solo el amor, el cuidado y los vínculos crean a las verdaderas familias. Decidió entonces que debía disculparse.

-Lamento lo que dije, Snape. Tienes todo el derecho a enojarte y no tengo derecho a decir absolutamente nada, soy un extraño que hasta ahora podrá conocer un pedacito de lo que tú has tenido por siete años. Sigo pensando en mis amigos como sus padres, sin tener en cuenta que fuiste tú el que lo tuvo primero desde que nació, tú fuiste quien tomó la decisión de cuidarlo y protegerlo, educarlo. Verdaderamente eres su padre, no importan las circunstancias, y respetare eso. –Termino con tono humilde y destilando respeto hacia Severus.

Severus no dijo nada, aceptando la disculpa de Black, y en acuerdo tácito decidió no hablar más sobre el tema y enfocarse en el problema inicial que era el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry, así como el hecho de prepararse para explicarle a Harry que tenía un padrino y éste pedía hablar con él.

Para romper el extraño silencio en el que se habían sumido, Severus decidió preguntar por el contenido que ocultaba el baúl y que Black aún no había sacado. Sirius se vio aliviado de que el pocionista haya vuelto a hablar, también emocionado por seguir mostrando los regalos que trajo para Harry.

-No sé si a Harry le gusten los dulces, pero traje algunos de los más exquisitos que pude conseguir, eran para Lily, supongo que tendrá que perdonarme por dárselos a su hijo, -dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, -supongo que tu controlaras su consumo de azúcar, y todo eso. –Sirius quedo viendo las bolsas de dulces y luego recordó al pequeño hermano de su ahijado. –Esa criatura perteneciente a las dríadas, Lyon, ¿puede alimentarse con comida humana, o cómo funciona?

-Él solo tiene estas pequeñas diferencias que reflejan su verdadera naturaleza, -refiriéndose a los extravagantes colores de su cabello, las orejas puntiagudas y las hojas en los tobillos de Lyon, -por lo demás, es completamente como cualquier otro ser humano.

-Entonces, ¿crees que también pueda comer los dulces? –pregunto sonriendo, Sirius.

Con un suspiro, Severus asintió. –Ellos aman las golosinas, tendré que buscar un escondite más seguro si quiero que esos dulces duren, últimamente Harry ha sido muy creativo para encontrar las galletas. -Sirius solo pudo reírse ante las precauciones paternas de Severus.

-Y pensar que rechazaste el puesto de profesor de pociones en Hogwarts por negarte a cuidar mocosos revoltosos, y ahora estas aquí viendo cómo evitar que dos pequeños no se pudran los dientes con golosinas. –se burló Sirius con grandes carcajadas.

-Harry y Lyon son diferentes, -Severus frunció el ceño ante las risas estridentes de Black, -y si no cuido su alimentación de una manera balanceada solo provocará un desorden en su metabolismo, afectando el sueño y su apetito. Me negué a enseñar en Hogwarts porque no me apetecía controlar engendros en masa, yo solo tengo a dos niños por los qué velar, y con eso me basta para toda una vida. Gracias.

-Esto no tiene precio… -Severus estaba listo para maldecir a Black si seguía con sus burlas, pero se detuvo al ver que la sonrisa en el rostro del otro hombre cambia y se mostraba amistosa. –Harry tiene un gran padre.

Esa repentina declaración descoloco al Severus, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el matón de escuela que recordaba, no con este nuevo y mejorado modelo racional que parecía Black. No dijo nada, y solo contemplo como Sirius comenzaba a sacar cosas del baúl nuevamente.

-Traje juguetes que fueron míos, algunos libros que hablan sobre otras criaturas mágicas, con ilustraciones por supuesto. ¡Oh! También traje pinturas, están encantadas para que se reemplace la pintura una vez que se haya acabado, -Sirius le mostro a Severus algo parecido a un diario forrado con cuero de color verde, -esto no es pergamino, es papel. Traje unos cuantos de donde estuve estudiando porque la textura es un poco más suave al pergamino y al trabajar con las pinturas los dibujos quedan más estilizados, aunque supongo que a los niños eso no les interesará por el momento, llamara más su atención que al finalizar el dibujo podrá moverse unos cuantos minutos. –Sirius sonreía al terminar de mostrar los regalos, no solo para Harry sino también ahora incluido Lyon.

-Sabes que no es necesario, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Es necesario! Los niños merecen divertirse, y esto es algo general de lo que tengo conocimiento les gusta a los niños, cuando los conozca más a fondo obviamente traeré mejores regalos, eso es seguro. Entonces, ¿podemos ahora hablar con Harry? ¡Por favooooooor! –Sirius alargo la palabra innecesariamente, luciendo como un niño pidiendo un capricho. Él solo se encogió de hombros, conjurando un rápido _Tempus,_ vio que daba un cuarto para las ocho. Sus bebés ya deberían estar despiertos y a punto de desayunar. Sacó el _espejo de dos vías_ y llamo, esperando a que se aclarara el reflejo.

Lo primero que notó, fue a Sunne, estaba en la cocina y de fondo podía escuchar el gorgoteo de Lyon y las risas de Harry, lo poco que podía ver detrás de Sunne Severus asumió que era la cocina destrozada. Cerró los ojos un momento y llamando a la paciencia en su interior, preguntó: ¿Qué hacen en la cocina los niños, Señor Sunne?

\- ¡Severus! Hola, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, los niños querían ayudar con el desayuno. –dijo obviamente nervioso la deidad, girando el rostro fuera del espejo y moviéndolo mucho.

-Eso era completamente innecesario, deje preparado los alimentos perfectamente etiquetados para cada uno de los tiempos, por los tres días máximos que duraría mi viaje. –dijo irritado el pocionista. Sirius que había visto como el semblante de Severus había cambiado rápidamente, se acercó por detrás para ver lo que ocurría y tenía tan molesto al otro, funcionaba que fuera unos centímetros más alto que Severus.

-Amm, creo que no recordé haber escuchado eso ayer…

-Lo deje escrito en la lista que le entregue a usted y a Máni, -Severus ya tenía un tic en su ojo derecho, se alegraba de que su viaje se haya acortado considerablemente, de lo contrario pasaría todo el viaje preocupado por lo que sus pequeños podrían hacer con Sunne a cargo.

-Oh, si ya recordé, pero verás… los niños ocuparon la lista para jugar y, emm… mi hermana no quiso prestarme la suya. ¡Harry deja eso! –se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y tanto Sirius como Severus saltaron del susto, las imágenes se movieron con reflejos rápidos en el espejo por unos cuantos minutos para luego caer al piso, dando una extraña perspectiva de toda la cocina. Unas pequeñas manos se acercaron y tomaron el espejo, pronto la imagen de Lyon apareció en el espejo, sonriendo al reconocer a su padre.

\- ¡Pah! –gorgoteó el bebé, sonriendo a través del espejo.

\- ¿Ese es Harry? –pregunto Sirius desde atrás del pocionista.

-No, este es Lyon, el bebé dríade.

\- ¡Hola pequeño! ¡Oww, es tan tierno! –arrulló Sirius, encantado con el niño.

Pronto las imágenes se movieron de nuevo y el reflejo mostro a un Harry cubierto de harina y lo que parecía miel de arándanos.

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué significa todo eso? –Tanto el niño, como Sirius se congelaron ante la voz enojada de Severus, el pequeño porque sabía que venía un castigo y el otro, recordando cuando se metía en problemas y su padre lo llamaba a su estudio. A Sirius lo recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensar en eso. –Sabes que tú y Lyon tienen completamente prohibido estar en la cocina si no tienen supervisión adecuada.

-Pero el tío Sunne…

\- ¡Supervisión adecuada, dije! Eres lo suficiente inteligente como para ver que el señor Sunne no puede con ustedes dos, tenías que llamar a mamá.

\- ¿Mamá? –susurro desde atrás Sirius, confundido.

-A callar, Black, ahorita estoy arreglando esto, luego trato contigo.

Harry se vio apenado, sabiendo que su padre tenía razón, pero él quería impresionar a su nuevo tío mostrándole como hacían sus alimentos las personas normales, no pensó que todo se volvería un desastre completo.

-Lo lamento…

-No, cuando regrese lo lamentaras jovencito. Hablare con Máni para que llegue a verlos, regresare más pronto de lo esperado. Quiero que limpies la cocina y no hay merienda para ti hoy.

-Está bien, papá. –Harry ya estaba resignado a que sería castigado.

Habiendo ordenado eso, Severus se volteó para mirar a Black que se había apartado lejos de la discusión. – ¡Black!

\- ¡Sí, señor! –Sirius gimió al reaccionar como un niño, Severus solo levantó una ceja para nada impresionado.

-Harry, voy a presentarte a una persona. Él es amigo de tus padres, y quisiera conocerte. Su nombre es Sirius Black.

Sirius se acercó sonriendo y tomo el espejo de las manos de Severus.

\- ¡Hola, pequeño! Es un placer al fin conocerte. Tu papito Sev me ha hablado mucho de ti, y mencionó que pronto seria tu cumpleaños, así que también te envío algunos regalos y al pequeño Lyon también.

\- ¿En serio? –Harry como cualquier niño se alegró a la mención de la palabra "regalos".

-Mjum, según entendí, te gustan los dragones. También son mis criaturas favoritas, aunque no puedo decir que no existen otras criaturas igualmente interesantes, como por ejemplo los *Fénix, Ashwinder, Occamys, Hipogrifos…

-Black, te estas saliendo del tema. –dijo desde atrás Severus, que se mantenía al margen de la conversación, pero siempre atento.

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, como te decía, espero que tú y tu hermanito disfruten de los regalos. –Sirius observo la apariencia de Harry y ciertamente podía ver algo de sus amigos allí, debajo de finos cabellos de plata, tez reluciente y ojos intrigantemente brillantes. –Sabes, conocía a tus padres, de hecho, éramos muy buenos amigos, en los problemas que nos metía James cuando estábamos en la escuela, siempre con su ingenio y gran sonrisa. Y tu madre, la bruja más inteligente y bella que he conocido. -Sirius aparto un momento la mirada, mientras intentaba disipara el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado.

-Nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, pero por cómo te refieres a ellos debieron ser grandes personas. ¿Los extrañas mucho?

-Demasiado. –fue la corta respuesta de Sirius.

-Harry, -Severus tomo el espejo de las manos de Sirius y miro a su hijo –el señor Black cree fervientemente que siguen con vida, e intentará encontrarlos. Ha pedido mi ayuda y se la daré en lo que caben mis posibilidades. También se estará comunicando contigo frecuentemente, eso si tú lo deseas, claro.

-No veo problemas, ¿En serio piensa que están bien?

-Dijo que se encuentras con vida, no sabe exactamente sus condiciones. ¿Recuerdas lo que te explique sobre cómo desaparecieron?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Y como no pudiste encontrarlos a pesar de que solo había pasado poco tiempo desde que huiste al bosque. Mami talvez quiera ayudar, ella es muy inteligente y fuerte. –Sirius otra vez escucho a Harry mencionar a su _madre_ , Snape nunca dijo nada de tener una compañera y que también se adjuntara el adjetivo, decirle a Snape _papá_ ya lo esperaba, pero ¿Quién era la mujer?

-Tendríamos que preguntarle primero, por el momento quiero que limpies la cocina, llegaré por la tarde y espero todo igual a como lo dejé. –Harry gimió y asintió a regañadientes, Severus sonreía por el sufrimiento que el mismo niño se había buscado. –Ahora despídete del señor Black.

Pasándole de nuevo el espejo, y Sirius tomándolo alegre de volver a tener la atención de su ahijado.

-Pronto volveremos a hablar, cachorro. Por el momento pórtate bien, y no hagas enojar a tu papi Sev… ¡agh! –Sirius grito al sentir el golpe en su costilla izquierda, al voltear vio a Snape examinando sus uñas como la cosa más interesante que pudiera existir.

\- ¿Se siente bien, señor Black?

-Sirius, llámame Sirius, pequeño. Y sí estoy bien, solo son… gases. –mintió fácilmente, viendo de reojo a Severus.

-Está bien, señor Sirius, y con los gases puede preguntarle a mi papá sobre cómo curarlos, ¡es un experto! –dijo orgulloso el niño.

-No lo dudo.

Ante la sonrisa de Black a la mención de que era bueno curando gases, Severus le arrebató otra vez el espejo y se despidió de sus hijos. Sirius pudo o no haber notado un pequeño sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, esperando hasta que la comunicación se hubiera cortado y quedar en el silencio laxo de la habitación. Sirius, sin embargo, no se quedó mucho tiempo en silencio y entonces preguntó:

\- ¿A quién llama mamá?

-Creí haber explicado el asunto de la adopción mágica.

-Una adopción la puede hacer cualquiera, pero los títulos no siempre caen en "mamá y papá", y te recuerdo siempre te referiste a ella como "ente" o "ser".

-Pues la adopción se hizo en toda la regla, y _ella_ está encantada de que Harry la reconozca como madre. Al principio, la primera vez que dijo la palabra, en realidad el bebé intentaba decir "Máni" que es su verdadero nombre, pero en su lugar lo que dijo fue "Mami", pronto el bebé la repitió una y otra vez y simplemente se quedó así. También me sentí extraño que Harry llamara madre a alguien más que no fuera Lily, pero…

-No es algo que pudieras controlar. –Terminó Sirius la oración.

-Nunca le he ocultado nada a Harry, y sabe quién es realmente, de dónde viene y los sucesos que llevaron a que vivamos ocultos en el bosque. Aún es pequeño, y toma todo con completa normalidad, aceptando que el mundo afuera del bosque es peligroso y todavía depende de Máni y de mí para cuidarlo. Temo, sin embargo, que al crecer quiera ver por sí mismo el mundo del que lo he ocultado por tanto tiempo, y en una rabieta corra lejos de mí.

Sin querer, Severus había sacado sus temores y Sirius no sabía qué decir. Recordaba su juventud, como se reveló ante sus padres y muchas veces los contradecía, con su madre no lo lamentaba mucho, pero su padre… él era diferente y siempre lo acepto aun después de todos los desaires que le hizo. Entendía que Snape como padre, tenía las mismas inquietudes.

-Entonces, sugiero que disfrutes del tiempo que queda antes de que pierdas a tus pequeños, juega y demuéstrales cuanto los quieres. Así cuando llegue ese día que tanto temes, recordarán que sigues siendo su padre y volverán a ti, no importa las circunstancia.

Severus abrió cómicamente los ojos, sorprendido por aquellas palabras y el sentido que tenía. Agradeció silenciosamente a Black y éste solo sonrió en entendimiento.

No pasó mucho después de esa extraña conversación, y habiendo empacado todo para su regreso, le dejo el espejo de dos vías a Black para estar en comunicación y saber si tenía progresos con la búsqueda de los Potter. Además de eso, nada interesante sucedió en el regreso de Severus a su cabaña en el bosque, todo el camino siempre pensando en el consejo de disfrutar un poco más del tiempo con sus niños, no es que no lo hiciera ya, pero supuso que podría comenzar a guardar sus recuerdos en frascos, almacenarlos y tener algo que ver cuando Harry y Lyon hayan crecido lo suficiente y la nostalgia lo invada.

Después de pasar el portal, el tiempo y el camino se hicieron costo y pronto Severus estuvo al borde del claro donde se encontraba la cabaña, podía escuchar las voces desde adentro, las risas y los juegos que de seguro estarían haciendo sus hijos.

Al entrar a la casa, a los niños le tomo un momento en reconocer la silueta a contraluz de pie frente a la entrada antes de atacar a Severus con sus pequeños cuerpos, abrazándolo y sonriendo por su regreso. Severus los cargó al mismo tiempo, adorando el abrazo entre los tres y resolviendo definitivamente que ese sería el primer recuerdo que guardaría. Ser recibido con el cariño que Harry y Lyon le profesaban, no yendo directamente a los regalos que traía para ellos, sino a sus brazos, demostrando cuanto lo extrañaban, sin importar que solo se había ido por un día.

Sabía que no toda la vida sería así, y que ellos iban a crecer, cuestionar, querer ser libres de cumplir sus propios deseos, pero para mientras ese momento llegaba (y faltaba mucho, para satisfacción de Severus) todavía tenía a sus bebés y como dijo Black, disfrutaría hasta el más pequeño momento entre ellos.

 **Bueno, algunas notas aquí al final…**

 **Primero, los detalles sobre algunas de las criaturas que menciona Sirius:**

 **Fénix:** _ **Es un ave mitológica que según lo que investigué, se consume por acción de su propio fuego cada quinientos años, y luego vuelve a resurgir de sus cenizas. Tiene elementos curativos, como sus lágrimas, y sus plumas son usadas para crear varitas mágicas.**_

 **Ashwinder:** _ **Son serpientes que nacen del fuego mágico, surgiendo de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar, tienen una vida promedio de hora y media en la que buscan un lugar oscuro y cerrado para lograr poner sus huevos antes de volver a desintegrarse y convertirse en polvos. Sus huevos son de un rojo brillante e irradian calor intenso, tanto que pueden llegar a prender fuego a la vivienda si no son encontrados a tiempo y lanzarles un hechizo de congelación. Los huevos son valiosos ingredientes de pociones amorosas, y también pueden ingerirse como remedio para bajar la fiebre. En lo personal, es triste su corta existencia.**_

 **Occamy:** _ **ES una criatura serpentina, con cuerpo emplumado y un par de alas, pueden alcanzar hasta los cuatro metros de alto, sin embargo, puede encogerse o agrandarse mágicamente según el espacio disponible al que tenga que adaptarse. Se encuentran en el Lejano Oriente y la India. De referencia "Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos".**_

 **Hipogrifo:** _ **ES una criatura mítica hibrida, de apariencia mitad caballo mitad grifo, que se asemeja a un caballo alado con la cabeza y los miembros anteriores de un águila. Me encanta sinceramente cuando Harry lo monta, es una de las partes más entretenidas en el tercer libro.**_

 **Me disculpo si hay alguna palabra fuera de lugar, o algún error ortográfico, no tengo beta y a veces cuando hago las correcciones no logro ver el problema, hasta después de haberlo publicado.**

 **Sin más que decir, que tengan un agradable día…**

 **Pd: pronto será mi cumpleaños, no es nada interesante, pero me encanta decirlo xD**


End file.
